Quand deux trous noirs se rencontrent
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: -Gazetto & Reituki- Ruki est enfant unique, rebel et mal-aimé dans sa famille. Reita enfant orphelin prend racine chez Ruki... Comment deux trous noirs peuvent cohabité sans s'entre-tuer? Tel est la question...
1. Collision

**Titre de la Fic:** Quand deux trous noirs se rencontrent...

**Titre du Chapitre: Collision**

**Titre complet : Collision.**

**Auteur :** Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: ... Mon préféré ... Reituki... Ils vont si bien ensembles

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note**: Neji et Shizuka Matsumoto sont les parents de Takanori Matsumoto (Ruki quoi xD)

Ryo Suzuki est Reita... Et je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai a dit xD

-

* * *

-

-

_C'était un jours comme les autres de vacances scolaires. Un jours comme les autre,s qui se démarqueraient. Alors qu'il venait a peine de se lever de son lit a une heure bien tardive, il eut la mauvaise idée, de vouloir aller prendre un petit déjeuner. C'est pas sa faute si a 14h il avait la dalle! Vous imaginez si vous n'avez rien manger depuis la veille... C'est les yeux embrumés par le sommeil encore frai, et clairement la tête dans le cul, qu'il se dirigeait par habitude vers sa nouvelle pièce préféré pour lors : la cuisine! Il avais toute la panoplie du mec pas réveillé... D'ailleurs, il était occupé a chercher dans le réfrigérateur de quoi se sustenter quand il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien._

**« Taka-Chan, tu aurais pu t'habiller! »**

**« Ouais ouais... » **_Répondit évasivement le brun, qui n'écoutais visiblement pas un seul mot._

_Sa mère venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Une fois de plus elle était désespérée par son fils, qui n'avais toujours pas compris que bien qu'il soit chez lui, ce promener en boxer partout ne faisait pas le plus grand Effet qui soit a part évidement contrarié ses parents... Depuis peu, elle le soupçonnais même de le faire exprès... Mais c'est une longue histoire. Elle passa a côté de son fils, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, comme le fond souvent les mères pour bien nous énerver. Et la réaction du gamin ne se fit pas attendre.._

**« Lâches-moi... »**

_Ce n'était pas le plus polie des garçons, nan, et en temps que fils unique, c'était peut être pire. Alors que monsieur Ruki dépérissait devant le frigo a chercher de quoi se mettre sous la dent, il entendit a nouveau la douce voix de sa mère qui lui rappela:_

**« Habilles-toi Taka-Chan! Il est sencer arriver bientôt... »**

_Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas le goût de son fils. S'habiller pour un péquenot qu'il ne connaissait même pas? Pourquoi faire ? De toute façon, faudrais qu'il s'y habitue un jours où l'autre, ne? Il haussa vaguement les épaules, et finit par trouver un paquet de biscuit dans le placard juste a côté. Il entreprit de l'entamer quand son père entra dans la pièce a son tours... A croire que c'était la foire dans cette fichus cuisine!_

**« Tu n'as pas manger avec nous ce midi... »**

**« ... Comme tu l'as remarquer, je devais sûrement DORMIR! »**_ répondit le brun naturellement._

**« Tu ferais mieux de moins dormir, et de plus travailler... Tu aurais certainement des meilleures notes! »**

_Le rebelle leva les yeux au ciels en soupirant bruyamment. Son père finit seulement par lui coller une tape derrière la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avais pas a soupirer de cette façon. Et soudainement le jeune homme lança un regard noir a son père.. Et cette fichus boîte qui s'ouvrait pas.._

**« Donnes-moi ça Taka-Chan. »**

_Heureusement que sa mère était là, en deux secondes elle avait ouvert cette putin de boîte... Mais maintenant que ce paquet était ouvert, il n'en avais plus envie... Et repartit a la recherche d'autre choses. Comme un adolescent qu'il était, inconstant et exaspérant. Son père soupira en disant seulement_

**« Comme d'habitude... C'est toujours pareille. »**

_Mais déjà on sonnait a la porte. La mère de l'adolescent le regarda et lui dit._

**« Va enfiler quelques choses avant que ton père ne se fâche... »**_ Devant l'air peu convaincu du jeune elle rajouta doucement_**« Fait-le pour moi Taka-Chan. »**

_Ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il y alla. En faite pas du tout, il restait là a faire les placards... Y'avais des brides de conversations, mais il s'en fichais pas mal... Il voulais seulement de la nourriture... Mais a cours de ressources, il finit par se diriger tout aussi doucement vers sa chambre, prenant bien soin de la fermer comme ça. Il faut dire que le verrou il ne s'en servait pas souvent. _

_Et là alors qu'il était entrain d'enfiler son baggy noir, il entendit un petit_

**« Oh désolé... Je... Pardonn... »**

_Sans même faire attention, il se retourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, et la fixa un moment, très long. L'autre en face ne sut quoi dire a part..._

**« Désolé, c'est votre mère... Elle m'as dit que ... Enfin Désolé.. »**

_Le petit brun ne bougea pas d'un pouce, restant bien immobile, peut importe qu'il soit ou pas entrain d'exhiber la moitié de son corps devant un parfait inconnu, il attendait... Et sa mère fut plutôt rapide a venir. Elle poussa doucement la porte en disant.._

**« Bien, Ryo as-tu trouver où mettre... Taka-Chan! Habilles toi voyons! »**

_Mais le brun ne pouvais que fixer l'autre en face de lui. Ce qui gênais plus que tout le dénommé Ryo, inconnu au bataillon... Sa mère se planta devant lui et lui dit clairement_

**« Matsumoto Takanori! Je ne vais pas me répété infiniment! Habilles-toi! Tout de suite! »**

_L'autre inconnu frissonna en l'entendant parler comme ça a son fils. Mais pour sa part le brun ne lâcha qu'un vague soupire en finissant par zipper sa braguette tout en continuant de fixer l'autre étrangement. Et là sa mère reprit tout en mains. Elle montra au nouveau où mettre ses affaires, et lui pria d'excuser le comportement étrange de son fils, qui évidement en temps normal n'étais pas vraiment comme ça... Enfin, si, mais ça c'était pas de sa faute à elle. Une fois que l'autre fut installer dans sa piaule... Car bien sûr, ils allaient partagés la chambre, hein! Remarquez elle était grande, c'était pas là le problème, c'était seulement partager. Il aimais pas tellement. Après une bonne dizaines de minutes de fixation, Ruki finit par lâcher seulement, et surtout après avoir enfin enfiler son t-shirt après un long moment._

**« Tu est blond. »**

**« Oui. »** _répondit le Ryo._

**« C'était pas une question! Tu est blond, et c'est très moche.. »**

**« Tu peut parler, toi avec ton brun caca! »**_ se vexa Reita._

_Ruki le fixa a nouveau un instant avant de conclure simplement:_

**« Tu est blond, moche, et en plus t'est con... Mes félicitations, tu va pas vivre longtemps. Content d'avoir fait ta connaissance, prépares ta tombe mon gars... »**

_Le plus blond des deux se mit tout bonnement a faire un gros caca nerveux. En faite, il se mit a bouder, même si cela ne se voyait pas vraiment. Il était quelques peu blesser de ce que l'autre lui avait dit... Il avais cru qu'ils auraient pu s'entendre, mais apparemment non. Et la mère de Taka-Chan réapparut.. Un Enchantement pour le blond. Rien qu'à regarder la tête des deux elle devina qu'il se passait quelques choses et leurs dit._

**« Il se passe quoi ici? »**

**« Rien, il m'as dit des trucs méchants... Des insultes en plus. »**_ lança le blondinet._

**« QUOI? J'ai juste dit la vérité! » **

**« Taka-Chan! Je t'ai dit combien de fois qu'on pouvais très bien se passer de tes commentaires? Ou même remarques! Pour la peine, se soir tu ne sortiras pas avec tes amis! »**

_Sa mère était catégorique, mais le brun n'appréciais pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Ryo débarquait, et déjà elle prenais son partie, et le punissait pour rien... Ça sentait mauvais et quelques choses de bien. Mais il dit seulement_

**« Bien! Qu'il dégages d'ici! Je veux plus jamais le revoir ce connard! »**

**« TAKA-CHAN! SURVEILLE TON LANGAGE! »**_ s'énerva sa mère._

_Mais le mal était déjà fait... Et le blond finit par prendre ses affaires et a sortir de la chambre. Il n'aimais pas s'imposer, et malheureusement il en avait l'habitude. La cohabitation avec des jeunes de son âges ne lui réussissait jamais. Pourtant il était adorable comme garçon... Alors qu'il sortait, le père se mêla de ce qui passait et demanda au blond_

**« Mais que fait-tu? »**

**« Je part. Je reste pas dans votre famille. Votre fils ne veut pas. »**

**« Le jours où l'on lui demanderas quelques choses a celui-là! »**

_Et le père du Takanori rentra dans la chambre en entraînant Ryo avec lui. Il força le blond a remettre ses affaires a sa place et commença a dire a son fils:_

**« On te demandes pas ton avis! Tout était prévu comme ça! Et tout se passeras comme ça! »**

**« Taka-Chan, tu était même d'accord pour qu'il vienne. »**

**« Mais vous avez vu sa tête de con? Je peut pas le supporter, c'est encore un petit branleur qui s'y croit! »**

**« TAKANORI TON LANGAGE! »** _reprit sa mère._

**« ON NE TE DEMANDES PAS TON AVIS! C'EST COMME ÇA ET PUIS C'EST TOUT! TU VA PAS COMMENCER A NOUS SAOULER! Pour la peine, tu passeras le reste de tes vacances a la maison! Plus soirées entre amis! Plus de sortit pour glander! Tu travailleras et réviseras comme tu doit le faire!! me suis-je bien fait comprendre Matsumoto Takanori? »**

_Le brun regarda son père un instant. Il évaluait le risque a prendre, mais, là, il jugea qu'il valait mieux acquiescer bêtement plutôt que s'en prendre une. Il finit par soupirer et s'allongea sur son lit en répondant seulement.._

**« Ouais! c'est bon, j'ai compris! »**

_Mais en faite il n'attendait qu'une seule chose... Se retrouver seul avec l'autre débile pour lui faire payer son arriver... Et croyez bien que vu comment il l'avais de travers là, il allais morfler le coincé du cul! A coups de balai dans le rectum il allais le décoincé, et qui sait peut être le rendre pire! Juste histoire de bien rigoler! Il leva les yeux au plafond et un sourire s'y dessina... Vous savez ce qu'on peut être stupide a cet âge là.. La seule chose qui le faisait sourire c'était un poster pornographique accrocher au plafond... Le pauvre Reita ne savait pas sur quel énergumène il avait bien pu tomber. Il finirais bien par apprendre qui était celui avec qui il partageait la piaule. Mais pour l'heure, il était encore choquer de toute ce qu'il avais vécu en même pas une heure... La vue du corps du brun a moitié nu, les insultes... Et une dispute en live, dont il était plus ou moins la cause. Alors comme tout garçon adorable qu'il était, il finit seulement par suivre ce que la mère Matsumoto-San lui disait, essayant d'oublier la présence de l'autre brun qui souriait étrangement dans la pièce. _

_C'est comme ça, que se passa leurs première rencontre. Que se passe-t-il quand deux trous noirs entre en collision? Toute la galaxie en tremble... Et les habitudes aussi..._

-

-

* * *

-

Voilà, parce que sa fait deux jours que j'y pense tout le temps... Je voulais la commencer, et voilà. J'ai enfin réussit a la commencer.

Et je vous voir venir avec vos sabot: « Mais quand tu va suiter les autres? » Et bah la réponse, c'est quand j'en aurais l'inspiration... Mais c'est claire que « La plus grosse erreur de sa vie » je vais essayer de la finir bientôt, bientôt xD. Donc voilà xD

Bonne nuit, bon jours... Bon ce que vous voulez en fait xD.


	2. Une soirée

**Titre de la Fic:** Quand deux trous noirs se rencontrent...

**Titre du Chapitre: Une soirée**

**Titre complet : Une soirée**

**Auteur :** Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: ... Mon préféré ... Reituki... Ils vont si bien ensembles

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note**: Bonne lecture xD.

-

* * *

-

-

_C'était un soir comme les autres. Une nuit bien silencieuse dans la maisonnée endormie. C'est ce moment propice qu'un jeune homme en profita pour rentrer doucement par une fenêtre rester ouverte. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ça ne serais pas la dernière fois qu'il utilisait ce passage. En silence, il s'introduit dans sa chambre. Apparemment tout le monde dormait. Tant mieux. Il posa son sac par terre et alla allumer la lumière pour éviter de se prendre le pied dans ses affaires qui traînait comme toujours. Il fut surprit, en ce retournant, de voir l'autre blond assis en tailleurs sur son lit. Une fois la surprise passé, il entendit le jeune homme lui dire:_

**« Pourquoi tu rentres aussi tard? »**

_Qu'est-ce que ça pouvais bien lui faire a l'autre débile? En plus, il lui avais pas demander son avis a ce qu'il sache. Ruki haussa simplement les épaules avant d'enlever simplement ses bracelets et autres conneries qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. _

**« Je me suis inquiéter moi! »**

_Le plus petit ne se retourna même pas pour le regarder. Le pire dans tout ça? C'était peut être qu'il avais l'air sérieux dans ce qu'il disait... Mais ça faisait simplement rigoler le brun. Kiki n'était pas du genre a s'inquiéter, et ce pour n'importe qui... Il n'était pas tellement d'humeur le petit, alors il lui dit simplement_

**« On se demandes bien pourquoi... »**

**« Parce qu'on partage la même chambre! » **_répondit le Ryo-San._

**« Tu ferais mieux de baisser la voix, si tu ne veux pas les réveiller... Cela ferais mauvais genre de ta part.. ».**

_Et le brun soupira, comme d'habitude. C'était toujours pareille... Il n'y en avais que pour l'autre con. Depuis un mois, c'était des Ryo par-ci, des Ryo par-là... Des **« Tu devrais prendre exemples sur Ryo »**... Mais il en avais rien a péter de ce putin de gros con même pas fichus d'assumer sa putin de couleur brun! Tout ça avait l'habitude de l'énerver... Et il ne fallait pas énerver le brun quand il rentrait aussi tard le soir, ou plutôt aussi tôt le matin... _

**« Mais.. Qu'est tu fait dehors a cette heure-ci hein? Y'a rien a faire! »** _insista le blondinet._

**« Mais ta gueules... Je t'ai rien demander, alors Soit moche et tais-toi bordel... » **

_Le petit brun enleva ses vêtements, bah oui, il n'allais pas se coucher tout habillé... Manquerais plus que ça. D'ailleurs, le pauvre était tout crevé, et ça se voyait bien.. C'est pour ça qu'il ne comprenais pas pourquoi l'autre s'obstinait a lui prendre la tête aussi tôt dans la journée. Il soupira seulement, quand il entendit le blond reprendre avec force._

**« Mais tu arrêtes oui! Arrêtes de m'insulter! je t'ai rien fait! »**

_Le brun qui était exténué, avait malgré tout, toujours la force de faire chier les gens. Il s'approcha dangereusement de l'endroit où Ryo était assis et le fixa longuement, d'un regard plutôt... flippant. Peut être dût au lentilles qu'il se mettait... Qui sait? Et lui dit sérieusement._

**« Tu 'mas rien fait? Tu me pompes l'air! Tu comprends ça? Je t'ai pas demander de me faire la moral! Je t'ai pas demander de te prendre pour ma mère alors maintenant tu la fermes avant que je me mettes vraiment en colère, car ici rappelles-toi que tu n'est qu'une putin de sangsue! A croire que tes parents t'ont jamais appris la politesses!! »**

_Que voulez-vous... Ruki était a moitié nue, fatigué, et il avais même pas encore finit de se préparé pour dormir. Alors oui, il s'énervait facilement... Oui il partait en live, mais l'autre le pompais a toujours être aussi parfait et coincé... Merde! Ruki n'était pas parfait, et je pense que ça se voyait parfaitement bien!_

_Le blond était étrangement muet depuis quelques secondes... Peut être que le brun n'était pas assez réveillé pour comprendre qu'il avait touché là où ça faisait mal... Les yeux de Reita se remplissaient doucement ce liquide salé, tandis que le brun lui découvrait ses prunelles brunes. _

_Dans ce nouveau silence, qu'il appréciais vraiment, il alla dans la salle de bain qu'ils avaient a leurs dispositions, et commença a se démaquiller, quand l'autre lui dit en pleurs_

**« Tu n'est qu'un connard! Un immonde salopard! »**

_Takanori qui était en plein démaquillage se loupa, et du produit lui rentra dans l'oeil... Ce qui ne manqua pas de lui tirer un petit_

**« Putiiiiiin! »**

_Auquel, le blond évidement accouru vers le brun. Et sans vraiment comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là; les mains du blond étaient sur les douces joues chaudes du brun. Pendant une fraction de secondes, le regard de Ryo croisa l'oeil encore sain et sauf de Ruki. C'est marrant, l'oeil du brun était assez dilaté par rapport a d'habitude... Et cette tristesse dans son regard... C'était dût seulement au produit qu'il venait de se mettre? Peut être que oui... Peut être que le brun souffrait de quelques choses que le blond ignorait totalement. Puis tout deux revenant a la réalité, le blond dit_

**« Laisse toi faiiire.. Je veuux voir si sa va! »**

**« Mais dégages!! »**

_Mais le brun ne le laissa pas faire, et le repoussa violemment... Ce fut tellement soudain que le blond en tomba sur ses fesses. Mais peut importait pour le brun... Tout ce qui importait c'était de faire partir cette douleur. Il passa alors de l'eau sur le visage pour soulager ce mal qui s'installait. L'apaisement fit alors son apparition, malgré la couleur rougeâtre que son oeil avait pris... Vive les démaquillants à la con. Et puis c'était quoi ce silence qui venait de s'installer? C'est que avec la présence de l'autre chieur, il n'en avais presque plus de son silence préféré... Alors il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le blond... Ah bah c'est bien ce qu'il pensait... Maintenant il boudait.. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, et après s'être décoiffé un peu, il alla vers lui. Il s'assit sur son lit.. Tout deux sur leur lits respectifs, se regardèrent un instant en silence... Le blond boudait, et le brun ne voulais pas se faire d'amis... Seulement malgré qu'il soit chiant, il aimais pas qu'on boude. Et puis, il voyais pas pourquoi l'autre con faisait le tronche. Il lança alors désespéré.._

**« Bon.. Pourquoi tu fait la gueules encore? »**

**« QUOI? pourquoi je fait la gueule? NAN Mais ta vu comment tu me parles! Moi j'essaye d'être gentil et toi t'est qu'un immonde salopard! »**

_Reita s'énervait et il y avait bien raison.. C'est quoi ce mec qui se permet de vous prendre pour de la merde, et qui ose encore après vous demandez pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas... Nan mais sérieux, il avait un truc dans la tête qui tournais pas rond ou quoi? Il était pas content le Ryo, et ça se voyais largement. Quant au brun... Il était pire que ça. Il s'était lever et s'était a nouveau planter devant le blond en lui collant une gifle, et lui dit_

**« Tu te fou de moi ou t'est vraiment trop con? Qu'est ce que tu ne comprend pas dans 'baisse d'un ton'!? Je t'ai déjà dit de parler aussi fort. J'ai vraiment pas envie de te fracasser ce soir, alors t'est gentil et tu la fermes maintenant! Et puis de toute façon, je suis un salopard et alors? Si tu le sait pourquoi tu continue a me prendre la tête comme une gonzesse? »**

_Reita n'apprécia pas vraiment la baffe de Ruki.. D'ailleurs, il n'aimais pas ça du tout. Il fixa le brun avait une haine énorme en lui. Il avait envie de le tuer sur l'instant... Mais très vite, il se calma et lui répondit seulement_

**« Parce que si les gens peuvent changer... Toi aussi... »**

**« Pauvre con. Dis moi pourquoi je voudrais changer? J'ai tout ce que je veux! » **_lâcha Ruki._

_Le brun s'éloigna alors pour aller dans son lit pour se coucher après un très long silence. Mais le blond ne semblais pas avoir encore finit avec lui ce soir.. Décidément il aurais mieux fait de rester dehors ce soir, de ne pas revenir... Parce que ça faisait bien une demi-heure que l'autre stupide lui prenais la tête. Il soupira doucement quand le blond lui répondit enfin_

**« Si tu avais tout ce que tu voulais... Tu sortirais pas en douce la nuit... »**

**« Pourquoi tu me fait chier? Tu peut pas faire simplement comme si j'existais pas et me laisser dormir? Je suis crever là! » **

_Il espérait qu'avec ça, il se tairait et le laisserais tranquille; Il avais vraiment besoin de dormir en ce soir si lourd. Mais non. Le blond n'arrêtais jamais de parler..._

**« Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas Takanori-San. »**

**« Déjà plus jamais tu m'appelle comme ça. Ensuite c'est par parce que tu squatte ma piaule que forcément on est des amis et que je vais te raconter ma vie. Tu peut toujours rêver! »**

_Le brun se cacha au fin fond de sa couette, tournant le dos au blond qui était un peu désemparé. Il n'arrivais pas a suivre ce mec. Il était vraiment déconcertant, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se laisser faire. Si il voulais la guerre, il allais l'avoir. Alors il chercha quelques chose, et finit par déclarer_

**« Très bien. Demain matin j'irais parler de tes ballades nocturnes... »**

_La réaction fut immédiate. Le brun se retourna vivement et le fixa en lui disant très clairement._

**« Tu fait ça et je fait de ta vie un enfer! Tu entends? Crois-moi que j'en serais capable! »**

**« Très bien. Alors dis moi où tu étais ce soir! Je veux savoir! »**

_Takanori soupira profondément... Et après une longue et mûr réflexion parviens a la conclusion suivante.._

**« Tu veux savoir beaucoup trop de choses. Fait gaffe a tes fesses mec... Tu va pas vivre longtemps comme ça. »**

**« Alors tu étais où?! » **_s'impatienta le blond_

**« Avec ta mère! Je la baisait comme une chienne alors ta gueules! »**

_Et là s'en fût beaucoup trop pour lui. Reita ne put se retenir de sauter hors de son lit pour se jeter sur le brun et essayer de l'étrangler. Il hurlais comme un damné._

**« NE PARLES PLUS JAMAIS DE MA MERE COMME CA TU ENTENDS! SALE FILS DE PUTE »**

_Et là, le brun commença a répliqué pour évité de mourir étouffer par le blondinet sans force qui le maîtrisait... Quand Matsumoto Mère arriva dans la chambre en hurlant_

**« MAIS VOUS FAITE QUOI LA! VOUS AVEZ VU L'HEURE OUI! RETOURNEZ VOUS COUCHER!! ON RÉGLERAS SA DEMAIN!! »**

_Les deux jeunes gens se lâchèrent et le blond retourna dans son lit simplement. Malheureusement quand elle fut partit, le blond se jeta a nouveau et immédiatement sur le brun, sans répit. Il comptais purement et simplement le trucider! Y'en avais marre qu'il s'en prenne a ses parents! Ça ne se faisait pas! Le seul problème était que maintenant le brun y était plus ou moins habitué, et réussit sans le moindre problème a le pousser hors du lit... Malheureusement ce qu'il n'avais pas prévu... C'était que le blond l'entraîne dans sa chute... Et voilà comment, sans aucune préméditation, et avec beaucoup de fatigue.. Le brun tomba sur le blond, face a face... Et même pire que ça... Ils avaient réussit a tomber d'une manière, de la seule manière qui faisait qu'ils étaient bouche à bouche sur le sol... Pendant une longues secondes, ils se regardèrent en se demandant quoi faire, et surtout, pourquoi eux... Quand d'un commun accord implicite, tout deux s'écartèrent en un bond. Et après un court instant, le blond déclara pour lui-même..._

**« Mon premier baiser... »**

_Le brun fut assez choqué par ça.. C'est vrais quoi. Bon mise a part que le blond était moche, et con, il était assez vieux pour avoir déjà fait... La bête a deux dos, alors son premier baiser? Mon dieu... Valait mieux pas imaginer le reste. Si sa se trouvais c'était un gros pervers qui n'avais jamais emballer personne... Ce qui était pas le cas de Ruki... Limite comme on dit, 'ya que le train qui est pas passer sur lui' sauf que bon, se serais plutôt lui qui est pas passer sur le train xD. Il hésita et puis voyant le blond totalement choqué, il lui dit .._

**« Tu déconnes là? nan? »**

**« Non! Tu m'as volé mon premier baiser! » **

_Reita avait pas l'air de déconner... C'était vraiment flippant. Et Ruki n'avais pas vraiment a comprendre comment ça pouvais être possible. Alors machinalement, il se mit a lui parler, et lui poser des questions... Même si Reita avait l'air vachement traumatisé par ce smack rapide et accidentel._

**« Attends... Tu n'as jamais embrasser personnes? T'es sérieux? mais enfin, tu est un mec... T'as quoi, 16-17 ans? »**

**« C'est bon ta finit de te moquer de moi! J'ai autre choses a faire que d'échanger ma salive avec tout le monde moi! ».** _Le blond était vexé._

**« ... Mais tu as déjà .. Fait l'amour nan? »** _Choqué le Takanori._

**« ... Heu... Je suis forcé de répondre là? »**_Le blond se mit a rougir en se mettant dans son lit._

_Le brun n'en revenais pas... A 17 ans, être aussi... Vierge que ça. Wow. Il n'avais jamais imaginer qu'un genre de mec comme ça pouvais exister... Au bout d'une ou deux minutes de silence, il réalisa que peut être sa devait être gênant pour le blond tout ça. Alors il lui dit pour le rassurer un peu._

**« Heu tu sais... T'en fait pas.. Ce genre de chose ça ne compte pas. Tu ne m'aimes pas, et puis, c'était pas fait exprès... »**

_Il finit par se remettre sous sa couette en lui tournant encore le dos. En faite, il pensait a tout ce qu'il avais appris ce soir sur le blond... C'était certainement beaucoup plus que depuis son arrivé ici... C'était étrange la manière comment parfois on pouvais faire tellement l'autruche qu'on pouvais carrément occulté des choses pourtant si visibles. Le premier jours, quand il l'avais vu a moitié nu, comment il avais rougit... C'était donc ça... en plus d'être un hétérosexuelle, il était aussi vierge qu'un gamin de 10 ans... D'ailleurs, est-ce que le blond s'était même déjà satisfait rien qu'une fois? Le brun en doutait fort, vu comment il était là, sa risquerais pas. Il eut un petit sourire sur ses lèvres qui se dessina, quand le blond répondit _

**« Et alors? On peut pas tricher. Sa exister, et forcément sa doit compter... »**

**« Te tracasse pas va... T'en auras d'autre des fois qui compteront, et beaucoup plus que cette fois-ci. »** _soupira Ruki. _

_Mais ce que le brun ne pouvais pas comprendre... C'est que pour Reita, toutes ses petites choses comptaient énormément, vu que c'étaient les premières... Et puis, il aurais préféré embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que le brun avec qui il est obligé de partager une chambre, et qui est même pas capable d'être sympathique avec lui. Le blond voulue répliqué quelques choses, mais il se rendit bien vite compte que l'autre garçon dans la pièce dormais déjà. Si sa se trouve, il avais eut une rude nuit... Et tout ce que le blond lui avait fait ne l'avais pas vraiment aidé.. Et dire que le lendemain il allais se réveillé a midi comme d'habitude. Le blond soupira doucement et resserra la couette autour de lui avant de fermer les yeux et de plonger au pays des rêves. _

-

-

* * *

-

Bon voilà, un petit chapitrounet pépère xD. Alors comment qu'ils sont plus trop opposés les jeunes xD; Manque plus qu'a esperer qu'ils se sautent pas dessus ... Sinon sa va me faire du taff en plus xD +BAFF+ c'est vrais que c'est un Reituki xD.

Bon aller je ferme ma boite a meuh meuh et j'y vais xD.


	3. Just A Little Crush

**Titre de la Fic:** Quand deux trous noirs se rencontrent...

**Titre du Chapitre : Just a little Crush.**

**Titre complet : Just a Little Crush (Juste un petit beguin)**

**Auteur :** .A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: ... Mon préféré ... Reituki... Ils vont si bien ensembles

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note**: Bonne lecture xD.

J'ai plus de temps a moi, et comme je veut pas poster des trucs a la vas-vite, vous allez attendre. Mais ne croyez pas que j'ai arrêter d'écrire. Je continuerais. (En plus j'ai mon livre a écrire, alors le rythme va être un peu ralentit, mais pas stopper.) En espérant vous revoir bientôt. Je vous n'aimes tousss.

-

* * *

-

-

_C'était un après-midi calme dans cette petite maison. Le pauvre Ryo se retrouvais tout seul. Il faut dire qu'il avais l'habitude, entre les parents qui travaillaient et leur fils qui n'était jamais là. Il se sentait un peu seul. Mais aujourd'hui cela lui importait peu. Il avait une saine occupation, qui lui donnait le sourire instantanément. Mais voilà, notre petit Ryolay (Riz-au-lait xD) entendit un bruit, et machinalement il planqua ce qu'il avait entre les mains. A peine s'était-il posé l'air de rien sur son lit que le petit brun fit son apparition a l'entrebâillement de la porte. Un petit sourire sur ses lèvres apparue quand il demanda au blondinet._

**« Je me demandes bien ce que tu faisait avant que j'arrive... »**

**« Rien... Rien.. Pourquoi? Je faisait rien... » **_Mentit Ryo._

_Le brun finit par entrer dans la pièce, balança comme a son habitude son sac sur son lit, et le fixa un moment. Alors comme ça il faisait rien? Alors ça devait être un rien honteux pour qu'il réagisse comme ça. Se pourrais-il que le blond ne soit pas aussi pur que ce que le brun pensait? Qui sait... Malgré ce grand sourire mauvais sur les lèvres du brun, il trouvais ça assez drôle; et d'une façon naturel, se mit a fouiller sa chambre a la recherche de la chose honteuse que Ryo pouvait bien faire... Sous les yeux d'un blond assez choqué, et surtout inquiet que le brun trouves ce qu'il venait de caché. Il lui dit alors._

**« Heu... Tak'... 'Uki? Qu'est tu fait? Pourquoi tu... fouille? Hein?... Tu.. Tu cherches quoi???... » **

**« Mais c'est que le grand Ryo-blond tremblerais de peur que je découvre son petit secret honteux? »**

**« Heu... Non! .. Non.. Pas du tout! Tu te trompes.. Vas-y fouilles! Tu trouveras pas... »**

_Malheureusement, dire ça a Ruki ne le décourageait pas le moins du monde. Il fouillait encore plus dur, quand il vit que le blond tremblait de plus en plus. Imaginez le petit brun jubiler en voyant ce spectacle... Surtout que le blond n'avais pas du tout l'air d'avoir envie que le brun trouves. C'était encore plus amusant. Il se stoppa devant le bureau, et rien qu'a voir la tête de Reita, il compris que c'était ici. Son gros côtés sadique ressortit, et innocemment il demanda._

**« Alors? Je brûle ou je gèle? ... »**

**« .... »**

_Ce que Ruki pouvait être mort de rire en pensée. Non mais voir la tête de l'autre c'était vraiment impayable._

**« Laisse moi deviner... Je suis entrain d'archi-Cramer. » **

_Et il trouva une photo qui n'avait strictement rien a faire dans sa chambre. Il la regarda, alors que Ryo était mort de honte. Alors là le brun ne comprenais pas vraiment. Il regarda une fois de plus la photo, puis Ryo. Pas de doute possible c'était bien ça. Il finit par dire assez surpris._

**« Ayao Yumi? »**

_Le blond finit enfin par réagir. Il se leva et lui arracha la photo de ses mains en lui disant._

**« C'est bon.. Lâches-moi... »**

_Ruki était un peu vexé... Mais alors un peu. Et comme toujours, il avait le mot pour faire chier. Alors pendant que le blond bavait devant la photo de sa promise, le brun lui sortit.._

**« Tu me déçois.. C'est même pas un magazine porno... Et puis arrêtes de baver comme ça. Y'a vraiment pas de quoi... »**

**« Ta gueules Takanori! » **_vexé le blond qui bavait._

_Et le brun aussi fut vexé. Il faut dire qu'il avais bien regarder la fille, et elle avait rien de spécial. Hm quand je dit « rien de spécial » il faut entendre qu'elle n'était pas comme les actrices de films porno. Et oui que voulez-vous, il n'y avais que ce type de femmes qui apparemment plaisait au nain brun. Et le silence s'installa entre eux pendant un long moment. Quand le brun qui en avait marre de voir baver le blond lui dit alors, toujours vexé._

**« Et puis tu lui trouves quoi a cette gonzesse d'abord? »**

**« C'est simplement la plus belle fille que je connaisse. » **_Répondit le blond. Totalement acrro ce mec._

_Le brun soupira largement. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle était pas moche, non c'est vrai, mais de là a dire qu'elle était belle, et la plus belle , fallait pas pousser non plus. _

**« On va bien au même lycée? Nan parce que y'a largement mieux qu'elle... »**

**« Non! Y'a pas! Elle est tellement belle. Je suis amoureux... »**

**« Nan tu jures ... Tu est pathétiques. 'Je suis amoureux' et puis quoi encore? Et pis arrêtes de baver devant une photo d'elle. Ça fait vieux pervers qui se branle là! »** _s'énerva le brun._

_Il faut dire que bizarrement, ça le dérangeait, plus que ce qu'il n'admettrais, que Ryo soit 'amoureux' d'une gonzesse même pas plantureuse... Comme dirais Ruki : Même pas bandante. Le blond quant à lui ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, et a vrai dire, il s'en contre balançait, tout ce qui lui importait c'était Yumi sur la photo. L'était tellement belle. Mais il répondit quand même a l'autre nabot._

**« Le vieux pervers qui se branle tout le temps, c'est toi. Alors t'est gentil tu la ferme, espèce d'obsédé. C'est pas moi qui parle de cul tout le temps, et qui matte des films porno toute la soirée... »**

_Aie. Touché. Coulé. Le blond avait visé juste. Mais bon, il allait pas se laisser faire comme ça. Nan. En même temps, il avais plus vraiment rien à dire. Alors il tenta sobrement._

**« Ta gueules. Moi au moins je ressemble pas a une fillette de 3 ans qui a son premier beguin pour quelqu'un! »**

**« Nan, ta raison. Toi tu préfére largement le X, parce que c'est tout ce que t'as dans ta pauvre vie misérable! Même pas foutue de rendre fiers tes parents! Tu n'est qu'un minable qui se la donnes pour faire genre tout va bien! »**_Vexé le blondinet._

_Il faut dire qu'ils passaient leur temps a se vexer pour un oui et pour un non. Deux vrais gosses. Et je ne dit pas ça parce qu'ils ont 17 ans tout les deux. Non. Le brun se jeta sur le blond et très doué comme il était, il déchira cette maudite photo, avant de se prendre un méchant Reita pas content sur la figures. Et voilà qu'ils se rebattaient pour rien. Car c'était vraiment pour que dalle. Heureusement que les cours fatiguaient bien. Au bout de deux minutes ils s'arrêtèrent tout seul. Mais le brun ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa gueules pour foutre la merde encore une fois._

**« De toute façon, je vais me la faire, comme ça elle voudrais jamais de toi. Connard de décoloré! »**

**« Fait ce que tu veux. Je m'en tape... » **

_Le blond était tout triste parce que le brun avait déchiré sa photo. Et surtout parce qu'il en avais marre du sale caractères du brun. Ruki était un putin d'enfoiré incapable de se tenir, ni même d'être gentil plus de deux minutes. C'était agaçant, et blessant pour le blond, qui n'arrivais pas tellement a trouver sa place dans cette nouvelle famille. Il soupira doucement quand le brun posa sa mains sur son épaule et lui dit._

**« Aller boude pas. C'est qu'une photo... A quoi sa peut servir une photo si tu peut l'avoir en vrai?... hein? »**

_Et non vous ne rêvez pas. Ruki essayait d'être gentil pour une fois. Mais petit Ryo était encore triste, et il pensait sérieusement que le brun se foutait de sa gueules comme d'habitude. Il le regarda et se libéra de son emprise avant de lui dire._

**« .... Vas-y moques toi... »**

**« Tu comprends vraiment rien! »**_ Pas content le brun._

_Il faut dire que Ryo n'était pas très sympathique. Alors que le pauvre Kiki faisait ce qu'il pouvais pour être agréable. Il finit par se lever et lui dit clairement._

**« Bon tu la veux ta Yumi? Parce que moi je peut t'aider a charmer.... »**

**« Tu voulais dire a la baiser ouais.... »**_ Sceptique le blond._

**« Bon t'oublies deux minutes que je suis un gros pervers en puissance et tu m'écoutes! Les filles c'est comme tout, suffit d'avoir le mode d'emploi et pas se tromper dans les instructions et sa marche. » **

**« ... Si c'est si simple.. Pourquoi tu n'as pas de copines? »**

**« ... Parce que je suis un gros pervers en puissance? Et que je préfère les baiser que de sortir avec? Sa te vas comme réponse? » **_Mensonge de Ruki, et sourire innocent. _

_Après une courte analyse de tout le baratin du brun, Ryo se rendit a l'évidence qu'il avait raison. Il finit par se lever lui aussi et lui dit alors._

**« Bon, faut faire quoi alors? »**

**« Ok! Tu la connais d'où? Et est-ce que vous avez déjà parlez ensemble? » **_Prof Ruki On._

**« Heu... on est dans la même classe. On est assis a côté en maths. »** _Grand sourire de Ryo a y penser._

_Le brun eut un sourire et lui dit alors en le poussant contre la porte._

**« Ok, imagine toi c'est elle, et moi c'est toi. Nan ya rien a dire. Tu est là entrain de ranger tes affaires dans le casier... Bah alors! » **

_Le pauvre Ryo se mit alors a faire genre il rangeait des trucs dans un casier virtuelle, et Ruki eut un sourire. Il faut dire qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. C'était pas sa faute, il y pensait constamment. Il s'approcha alors doucement de Reita. _

**« Tu t'approches doucement d'elle, mais pas trop non plus. Genre, tu est un mec, un vrai. ... »** _arrivé près de lui. En faisant tout ce qu'il lui disait. _**« Une fois près d'elle... Tu t'appuie contre les casier. Et regarda-la dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire sincère. ... Puis doucement, tu la plaque contre les casiers.... »**

_C'était bizarre, son coeur commençait a s'emballer aussi près de lui. Et les yeux du brun qui étaient si magnétique. Il sentait tout son corps se dérobé sous ses souhaits. C'était plus fort que lui, et contre sa volonté sa petite main gauche se mit a frôler la hanche du blond. Quand il s'en rendit compte dans les yeux chocolats de Ryo, il finit par s'écarter assez vite et lui dit un peu troublé._

**« C'est comme ça que tu doit faire. Enfin... »**

**« -Faut l'embrasser a la fin aussi? »** _demanda Ryo._

**« Hein?... Heu... Oui, comme dans les séries a l'eau de rose... »** _Se reprit Ruki._

**« Mais comment on fait? » **

**« Bah tu pose tes lèvres sur les siennes, et puis, bon, si ta de la chance, bah tu pourra mélanger ta langue a la siennes.. »**_ Choqué le Ruki. Il ajouta aussi_**« Je compte pas te montrer comment... »**

_Il faut dire que tout ça le troublais un peu. Bon ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui qu'il était plutôt Gay, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était a ce point troubler par quelqu'un. Il faut dire que le pauvre jeune homme n'aurais pas penser qu'un blondinet dans son genre le mette dans ses états. Il essaya de reprendre son rythme cardiaque normal quand le blond lui dit._

**« Tu fait elle, et moi je fait moi. Pour voir si j'ai rien oublié. D'accord? » **

_Comment voulez vous qu'il lutte devant ce Ryo souriant? Il acquiesça, et prit alors le rôle de Yumi dans leur simulation a la con. Il s'occupait de faire semblant de ranger quand il vit Ryo aussi près de lui. Il eut a peine le temps de s'accrocher a son regard que le petit choc contre le mur se fit sentir. C'est bizarre comment son putin de coeur s'accéléra beaucoup trop. Il sentait ses jambes le lâcher petit a petit, et cette chose bizarre qui le faisait frissonner? C'était beaucoup trop étrange... Et fut encore pire quand la mains chaude du blond se posa contre sa hanche frissonnante. Il était tellement si près qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum. Il sentait si bon, que le pauvre brun n'était plus là du tout. Son parfum, ses yeux merveilleux, et ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres... En tout cas si ça ne marchais pas avec Yumi... Il pouvais toujours lui faire a lui... C'était une certitude. Et sans même se rendre compte de se qui se passait, il sentit que le blond l'embrassait. C'était si grave d'échanger un baiser avec celui qui allait devenir votre frère adoptif? Oh et puis peut importait! Il ne se sentait vraiment pas de le repousser. Non, et il en avait tellement envie, comment ne pas lui répondre? Comment refuser de goûter ce blondinet? C'est pas si grave après tout personne ne saura rien de tout ça. Et puis, c'était tellement bon de le sentir près de lui, de pouvoir l'embrasser, et tant pis si c'était non voulue, si ça ne compterais pour personne. Comme avait dit Ryo ça avait existé, alors sa compterais forcément. _

_Après un long moment où tout deux avaient perdu la tête, Ryo finit par mettre fin au baiser en s'écartant. Et malgré son envie de sauter sur le blond pour encore profiter de ses lèvres, il se retint, et malgré lui... rougit doucement, ce qui n'arrivais pas souvent. Mais le blond était carrément cramoisit, et lui dit très gêné._

**« Désolé... Je sais pas ce qui m'as prit. Mais c'est pas grave? Ça compte pas pour toi... »**

**« C'était bon... Tellement bo- »** _Ruki se coupa dans sa phrase, et malheureusement se rendit compte qu'il allait dire des trucs assez... Bah qu'il fallait pas._

_Et comme son bas ventre le torturait déjà, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour se calmer. Seulement ses lèvres avaient encore le goût du blond, et au lieu de le calmer cela eut l'effet inverse. Il finit par aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Pendant que le pauvre Ryo essayait de reprendre des couleurs normale. Il s'allongea sur le lit en regardant le plafond, il ne put réprimé un sourire. Il dit a voix basse._

**« Mon premier vrai baiser... Ouais... »**

_Et ouais, il était fier de lui, et pire dans tout ça? Il avait adoré les lèvres du brun avec qui il partageait la chambre... Et si il n'avais pas eut la présence d'esprit de stopper ce baiser, il aurais pu continuer des heures et des heures. Après un baiser comme celui-ci, comment pouvait-il encore être amoureux de cette Yumi? Grande question... _

-

-

* * *

-

Voilà un bon petit chapitre comme je les aimes ^^. Bon le prochain devrait être dans le même genre normalement xD.

Aller je vous aimes tous, et pour toujours. Je vous oublies pas.

Je me démène pour trouver le temps d'écrire des suites. Je vous jure.

Je vous aimes, a bientôt ... Plein de Kisuu


	4. A very Hard Day

**Titre de la Fic:** Quand deux trous noirs se rencontrent...

**Titre du Chapitre : A very hard day  
**

**Titre complet : A very Hard Day but a very sweet night ( Un jours vraiment dur, mais une vraiment douce nuit)  
**

**Auteur :** .A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: ... Mon préféré ... Reituki... Ils vont si bien ensembles

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:

Hey les gens! Me revoilouuuuu .... avec Reitou et Ruki-chou xD

-

* * *

-

-

_C'était une soirée calme en perceptive. En effet, le blondinet était tout seul assis sur son lit a réviser rien de moins que les maths. Et bien oui, ils avaient un contrôle dans a peine trois jours, il comptait bien avoir une bonne note. De plus, le nain n'étant pas présent, c'était d'autant plus facile de réviser correctement. Même si... Il n'arrêtais pas de se demander ce qu'il pouvais bien faire dehors a des heures pas possibles le soir. Plus il y réfléchissait, et moins il comprenait. Il n'avais jamais rien trouvé de passionnant dehors, à faire. C'était pas sa faute, ne? Et l'intrusion du plus petit dans les pensées du plus décoloré, commençait doucement a agacer le dernier. Il était sensé réviser. Mais comment se concentrer quand on n'as de cesses de pensé a quelqu'un? De se questionner sur ses fréquentations, et ses moindres faits et gestes? Si il était troublé de penser a lui? Non. C'était normal en temps que futur frère de s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre... Nan? _

_A peine le temps de soupirer que la porte de la chambre claqua, le sortant de ses pensées. Machinalement il se retourna vers Ruki qui venait de rentrer. C'était bizarre. Il avait l'air bizarre. Il n'était même pas tard en plus. Et ses doutes fut confirmées._

**« LÂCHEZ MOI!!! Laissez moi tranquille!!!! » **_Hurlait Ruki a ses parents, la voix chevrotante._

_Et avant même qu'il ne puisse lui dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, le brun avait disparut sous les draps. Mais sa voix n'avais pas trompé le petit Reita. Alors comme ça il était possible de faire pleurer Ruki? L'homme sans cœur, en aurait finalement un? c'était un peu.... Étrange. Et les sanglots très silencieux du brun lui fendaient le coeur, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment ce qui se passait en lui. Il ferma alors son cahier de maths, et le posa a côté de lui, avant de lui dire le plus gentiment possible._

**« Takanori? ça va? » **_Question stupide. _

_Il avait peut être l'air d'aller bien? Nan mais je vous jure, on auras tout entendu. Se maudissant intérrieurement, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. C'était pas la meilleure chose à dire, mais que pouvait-il lui demander? Il allait quand même pas de but en blanc chercher la raison pour laquelle il allait aussi mal? Cela ne se faisait pas. Non, décidement, il ne savait pas comment prendre Ruki. _

_Mais une réponse se fit entendre de la part du brun emmitouflé sous des épaisseurs de couettes._

**« Lâche moi.. C'est pas... vraiment.... le moment de... me chercher...» **

_Cela faisait de la peine à voir. Son cœur lui faisait de plus en plus mal. C'était décidé, il ne supportait pas quand le brun n'allais pas bien. Il ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire pour que le petit Ruki-Chan lui confie ses malheurs, et ailles largement n'avais jamais vraiment connus de gens a qui il s'était attaché autant... A part peut être ses parents. Alors le blond essaya vainement une autre tactique. _

**« Putin tu fait chier! Tu pourrais répondre à ma question merde! » **_s'énerva faussement Reita_

**« JE VAIS TRÈS BIEN!!! CELA SE VOIT PAS?!!!»** _Ironie quand tu nous tiens._

_Ce qui fit le plus de mal a Ryolay, ce fut pas tellement ce que Takanori pouvait dire, mais c'était la façon dont il l'avais dit... Cette façon là, avec ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui sonnait tellement faux... Et ces trémolos dans sa n'avais pas besoin d'aller le voir pour deviner que ses yeux étaient rougient par les larmes, son visage déformés par la souffrance.. Et lui, il faisait quoi pour l'aider? Rien que de le provoquer.. Tout ça pour essayer d'avoir une réponse à une question. Il se sentait tellement mal maintenant, que inconsciemment il se leva pour aller se glisser doucement dans le lit de Takanori. _

_Ce fut le petit brun qui fut surpris quand une chaleur se fit sentir près de lui. Pendant une seconde, il cessa de pleurer, quand il sentit l'étreinte de Reita l'entourer. Cela faisait tellement de bien de se sentir aimé, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. C'était pas si dur quand même de donner juste un peu d'amour comme ça de temps en temps? Alors pourquoi il n'avais pas compris? Pourquoi tout le monde ne comprenait jamais rien a ce qu'il était vraiment? C'était pas un extra-terrestre, et malgré son sale caractère, il n'aspirait comme tout les autres, qu'à une seule chose : être quelqu'un de bien, trouver l'amour, et rendre fier ses parents. Malheureusement pour trois choses sur trois... Ce n'était pas ça du tout. Il se remit a pleurer en pensant a tout ça, et instantanément, l'étreinte du décoloré se fit plus forte. Il se sentait si mal, et si seul, que ça lui faisait du bien._

**« Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux. Je resterais là, près de toi. Toute la nuit si il le faut. Je serais là.» **_Murmura le blondinet déposant un baiser sur la joue humide du brun._

_C'était une erreur de sa part de l'embrasser sur la joue. Une grave erreur dont il ne mesurait pas encore les conséquences. Tout ce qu'il voulais c'était que le brun arrête de pleurer, et lui sourisse. C'était tout ce qu'il voulais. Un sourire pour aller mieux. Un sourire et il retournerais s'occuper des maths. Un sourire et tout serais finit. Mais au lieu de ça, le petit brun réussit a se retourner, pour se retrouver maintenant face a face, nez-à-nez (car Reita ne porte pas de bandeau a cette période de sa vie.) Les yeux perdus dans ceux de Ruki, comment pouvait-il encore arrivé a pensés correctement? C'était impossible. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement tristes, et tellement sombre qu'il en était fasciner. C'était plus fort que lui. Alors qu'il se mit a fixer les magnifiques lèvres du petit brun, lèvres dont je rappelle vite fait qu'il avait déjà goûter, et tellement apprécié qu'il recommencerait bien là de suite; le plus petit se mit alors a lui dire tout bas._

**« Désolé. »**

_Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'excusait. C'est vrais, il n'avais rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi? C'est vrai qu'il devait bien avoir l'air surpris, vu que le brun fuyait déjà son regard avant d'ajouter._

**« J'ai passé une sale journée... Désolé pour tout à l'heure.»**

_Tout a l'heure c'était déjà bien loin pour le pauvre Reita qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose, le voir sourire. Il soupira doucement en souriant. Remontant le visage de Ruki vers le sien, il lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il put, avant que le pauvre brun ne lui confesses tout ses malheurs, toujours a voix basse._

**« ... Je me suis fait largué par ... Mon copain aujourd'hui. Et... Mes parents me prennent la tête a toujours me dire d'essayer d'être aussi parfait que toi... Je ne serais jamais aussi bien que toi. »**

_Le blond ne put se retenir de rigoler a l'entente de la dernière phrase. C'était plus fort que lui, comme pouvait-il penser qu'il était parfait? Il en était même carrément loin de l'être. Mais l'espoir fait vivre. Takanori le regarda bizarrement, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien le faire rire comme ça. Et malgré lui, voir le blond aussi "heureux" lui tira un leger sourire. Il en était sûr maintenant. Il aimait Reita. C'était pas la peine d'attendre de se prendre a s'extasier devant son sourire, où son corps quand il sortait de la douche. Il aimait Reita, et c'était comme ça. C'était mal. et c'était tellement bien... Et puis toute façon, il y avait tellement peu de chance pour qu'il soit Gay et que Takanori soit sont type. Alors autant le laisser rêver hein?_

_Le blond quant à lui sourire simplement avant d'ajouter une fois calmer._

**« Mon père s'est tiré avec sa maîtresse, et ma mère est morte en venant me chercher a l'école. Crois-moi... Je n'ai rien de parfait, ou de bien. »**

_Takanori ouvrit grand les yeux. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulais jamais parler de sa mère... Et ce regard qu'il avait. Cette lueur dans ses yeux. C'était mauvais d'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort, c'était mauvais, ça vous faisait avoir mal pour lui. La compassion. Beurk. Il déposa alors un petit baiser sur sa joue, tout chaste... Et dieu sait que c'était dur de pas lui rouler une pelle... Il en avait tellement envie, et cette proximité n'arrangeait rien a son affaire. Sincèrement, quand on est autant attiré par une personne, on a beaucoup de mal a résister. Mais il y était arrivé, Grâce a Dieu._

_Sur le visage du blondinet, un sourire réapparut. C'était étrange de voir Takanori si Gentil, et adorable avec lui. Il aurait presque pu se demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui, quand il se souvint que c'était une journée particulièrement spécial, et harassante pour le plus petit, tout comme secrètement pour le blond. Il aimait vraiment bien quand Ruki n'était pas chiant comme a son habitude. C'était tellement bien de pouvoir rester là près de lui a le serrer dans ses bras, a lui sourire, a le regarder, a être seulement là pour lui, et lui pour lui. _

**« Cela te déranges pas de rester quand même avec moi ce soir... S'il te plait.... » **_lui demanda le petit brun**.  
**_

_Comme dire que c'était la seule chose que le blond désirait au fond de lui? Bien sûr que non il n'était pas gay, et encore moins avec son futur frère adoptif... Valait mieux se suicider plutôt que se soit la vérité. Ce serait tellement compliqué, tellement interdit, tellement mal... Et puis.. Qui sait .... Peut être que le Brun ne voudrais pas de lui, alors autant ne pas penser a ça, sinon ça ferais encore plus mal le jours où la réalité viendrais frapper a la porte. _

_Il lui fit un petit sourire avant d'y ajouter._

**« Non ça ne me gênes pas... Mais heu... Que vas dire ta mère si elle nous trouve comme ça? »**

**« Laisse tomber ma mère on s'en fiche... Et puis j'ai fermer la chambre a clé ... Y'a personne qui pourrais rentrer... Faut pas t'inquiéter. »**

_Le brun lui sourit. Il était fier de ce qu'il disait, surtout que c'était la vérité. Il finit par tourner le dos a Reita, pour être tellement mieux caller dans ses bras, sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Il s'endormit instantanément. Il faut dire que dans les bras de Reita peu de gens ne s'endormiraient pas. On s'y sentait tellement bien, et tellement paisible. C'était si bon ..._

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

Et voilà le dernier chapitre que j'ai poster pour l'instant de ma fiction. Y sont meugnon tout les deux xD

Ouais je sais ça fait très longtemps que j'ai postey... J'ai pas fait exprès... Y'a eut un tas de chose dans ma vie qui ont changer, et j'avais plus du tout le temps de poster, ni même l'inspiration. Bref, je pense pouvoir affirmer que je suis revenu pour de bon . Je vous laisserais pas tomber! Jamais!!

bonne nuiit

et VIve le REITUKI *_*


	5. Toi

**Titre de la Fic:** Quand deux trous noirs se rencontrent...

**Titre du Chapitre : Toi...  
**

**Titre complet : Toi.. L'objet de mes fantasmes...  
**

**Auteur :** .A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: ... Mon préféré ... Reituki... Ils vont si bien ensembles

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **: Piouuuf enfin fini xD. Loto ... a qui le tour? xD (Un délire toute seule XD)

-

* * *

-

-

_La soirée était déjà bien entamé. Le soleil s'était couché de fatigue depuis plusieurs heures; et après un repas de "famille", ils avaient finit par vaquer a leurs occupations habituels. L'un avait finit par lire un livre, pendant que le second passait tout son temps dans cette fichus salle de bain. Mais peut importais, chacun s'occupait comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Parfois on se demandait ce que Ruki faisait a rester des heures et des heures dans la salle de bain, il en était presque pire qu'une fille, et Dieu sait que les filles prennent vraiment leurs temps pour des choses futiles. Le petit nain brun aimait bien passer trois plombes a regarder son reflet dans le miroir, même si il ne savais pas si il détestait ou non ce qu'il y voyait, il se fixait. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était sa façon de le regarder quand il en sortait. Si il ne savait pas que le blond n'étais pas intéresser par les hommes, il aurais presque pu croire qu'il l'intéressait... ou alors c'était une illusion? Il croyait sûrement que c'était ça parce que lui même était .... attiré par lui? en faite, ça n'avais pas d'importance.... Tout ce qui comptais c'était ses illusions doucereuses et agréables. Rien ne l'empêchais de rêver comme on dit._

_C'est ainsi que notre petit brun, qui assumait totalement la couleur de ses cheveux naturels, sortit de cette fameuse salle de bains, a moitié nue. Tout l'intérêt était là. Il fallait sortir avec juste une petite serviette autour du point stratégique, avec si possible, la serviette le plus bas, histoire de bien... Provoquer. C'était tout un art, et ça, Ruki le savait parfaitement. Il était passé maître dans l'art de provoquer, et surtout de faire chier,.. Mais là c'est un autre sujet.... La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre. A peine eut-il fermer la porte, que le blond avait déjà les yeux poser sur lui, avec une étrange expression sur le visage. Il ne pouvais s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le blond dans cet état. Mais ce petit jeu avait que bien trop durer, il fallait passer au stade suivant dans le manuel de la provocation selon Ruki. C'est ainsi, qu'en tournant le dos au beau blondinet qui ne devait sûrement déjà plus lire, Ruki se débarassa de la plus encombrante serviette qui puisse exister. A cet instant, il entendit Reita déglutir de travers. Il était fier de lui le brun, surtout quand il entendit cette petite voix mal assuré lui dire._

**« Pour... Pourquoi tu... Tu te promène comme ça?... »**

_Le petit sadique se retourna a moitié vers Reita, qui détournait déjà les yeux en rougissant. C'était tellement adorable a voir, que ça le faisait encore plus sourire en lui répondant seulement._

**« On est entres hommes... Et puis j'aime bien me promener tout nue dans ma chambre... Pourquoi.. ça te pose un problème...? »**

_Bien sûr qu'il savait que ça le rendait mal-à-l'aise, et c'était là tout l'intérêt de la chose. Quant à Reita, il ne savais plus où se mettre, ni où poser ses yeux... qui revenaient inlassablement sur le corps dénudé de son futur frère... c'était pas vraiment une situation très agréable, il se mit alors a bafouiller quelque choses..._

**« Oui... Enfin... Je ... j'veux dire... non... Mais heu... si tu... enfin... T'habiller quoi...? »**

_Ruki très sadique pour deux rond, se dirigea vers le blondinet qui se prit d'une grande passion pour le motif de sa couverture.... Ce qu'il pouvais avoir chaud en cet instant, c'était inimaginable. Il tira doucement sur le col de son t-shirt pour essayer de pouvoir respirer un peu mieux, mais cela ne changeait rien. C'est alors que ses prunelles marrons croisèrent leurs homologues. Il fut un peu surpris, il ne s'attendait pas ce qu'il se soit accroupi a côté de son lit pour le regarder. Le brun eut un délicat sourire et lui demanda gentiment._

**« Ca va pas Ryo? Tu veut un verre d'eau peut être? »**

_Le blondinet le fixa dans les yeux pendant un long moment sans arriver a dire un mot. Il était trop absorbé par la couleur de ses yeux, et cette lueur qui y brillaient. Elle était bien différente de celle qu'il avait vu la première fois. Cela n'avais rien a voir avec de la tristesse, non, c'était ... Si beau qu'il ne trouvait plus ses mots. Peu a peu le rouge s'estompait, mais aucun mots ne lui venaient, tout semblait être a des années lumières de ses magnifiques yeux qu'il avait le loisir de contempler. Il aurait bien eut envie de poser ses lèvres sur celle du beau brun... Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, et malgré lui, quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche...  
_

**« On ne devrais pas faire ça... On va bientôt être frère... »**

_Instinctivement, le brun se releva l'air de rien et alla s'occuper a s'habiller un peu dans un grand Silence très bref._

**« De quoi tu parles? Faire quoi? Je te taquine c'est tout .. Entre frère on fait souvent ça... »**

**« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle... » **_Répondit Ryo._

_Bien sûr que Taka-Chan voyait de quoi il parlait, mais il ne voulais pas l'avouer. C'était un fait établit. Il mourrais d'envie d'avoir Ryo rien qu'à lui. Il allait devenir son frère. Et ça c'était pas bien. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire? Il essayait de lutter contre ses sentiments, cependant rien ne marchait. Il y avait des moments comme celui-là, où les yeux plongés dans ceux du beau blondinet, il se sentait comme libre, et heureux. C'étais si mal de se sentir si bien? Mais c'était plus facile de faire comme si de rien n'était.. Et tellement plus simple de dire des conneries pour essayer de tout masquer._

**« Excuse moi si le drogué notoire que je suis n'as pas compris ce que tu sous entends... »**

**« Commence pas comme ça! » **_Le blond aussi commençait a s'énerver._

_A chaque fois qu'il faisait allusion a "ça", tout partait en vrille. Pourtant il fallait bien en parler. C'était arrivé, un peu, même beaucoup, par sa faute, mais quand même. Il avait bien vu qu'il avait lui-même hésité la dernière fois. Mais pourquoi Ruki se conduisait toujours de cette façon? Pourquoi quand ça commençait a être bien entre les deux, il fallait qu'il dise ou fasse de la merde? Il n'aimait pas ça le blond, ça lui faisait mal, car tout ce qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir être proche de lui._

**« Quoi? Qu'est-tu me reproches encore? Tu veux pas m'oublier deux minutes merde! » **_Le brun lui lança un regard noir. C'était plus le moment de le chercher._

**« ... Tu fait chier! ... » **_Conclut le blond. _

_Il en fallait peu pour les énerver, surtout quand l'autre était bien lancé. C'était normal, qu'est-ce qu'il avait a toujours être aussi désagréable? C'était désespérant. _

_Reita finit par soupirer, se cachant sous sa couette pour s'endormir. Imiter de peu par Ruki. C'était très.... Silencieux. Et cela resterais aussi silencieux, si l'un des deux ne se lancerait pas dans une conversation. Ruki enrageait intérieurement, mais il savait que c'était de sa faute si tout allait toujours mal. Il avait un peu l'impression que plus sa allait entre eux, et plus, sa allait pire. Ou alors c'était juste parce qu'il aimait se reprocher des choses, a force d'entendre toute la journée que tout les maux de la terre était de sa faute, peut être qu'il avait finit lui aussi, par le croire. C'était malheureux de finir comme ça. Pas vrai? Tout deux se tournaient le dos, c'était toujours pareille. _

_C'est alors que le jeune blond dans le silence le plus triste, se retourna tout doucement pour regarder, dans le noir, l'endroit où devait se trouver le brun. Il ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il sentait ce vide en lui, quand l'autre ne voulais pas lui parler. Il se sentait si seul sans lui. C'était bête de se dire ça, pourtant rien de tout ce qu'il se disait n'arrivait a combler le manque de lui. Il émit un soupir a peine audible, et tout bas, il lança..._

**« ... Hey... »**

_Après une courte pause du côté de Kiki-Chan, il émit un son, désespéré...  
_

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Ça fait deux minutes? » **_dit-il innocemment._**  
**

**« Pas vraiment, non. » **

_C'était faux, mais il n'avais pas tellement envie de lui parler. Ca allait encore terminer mal, et il avait eut son compte pour ce soir. Parfois, il se demandait si Ryo n'étais pas un peu.... Mazo sur les bords. De tout façon tout le monde savait bien que Ruki était spécial dans son genre... Y'avais qu'à tous les entendre déblaterer des choses peu sympathique sur lui... Ah.. Personne ne vous a précisez que le brun n'était pas la personne le plus ... aprécier dans son lycée? C'était sûrement tous des jaloux... _

**« ... Ça me semblais, vachement long à moi... » **_se tenta le petit blond._

**« ... Ce n'étais qu'une illusion... Maintenant ta gueules... Je dort. » **

**« .... Bon... D'accord. Bonne nuit quand même... » **_finit par conclure Reita. _

_Alors ce mec là, c'était le stéréotype même du gars insupportable, car trop gentil. Non mais c'est vrai... Le brun soupira exaspérer... Non pas par le blond, mais par lui-même. Fallait voir comment il le traitait tout le temps... C'était frustrant a long termes...non?_

_Rei se retourna dans son lit, tournant a présent le dos au capricieux. Lui aussi soupira, mais tout bas. Il n'aimais pas cette ambiance, et a vrai dire, il n'arriverais pas a s'endormir si ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Pendant un très long moment, il chercha quoi dire, mais rien ne venait... Rien a part des reproches au bruns... Or pour se réconcilier c'était pas forcément terrible de faire des reproches. Parfois il se sentait si seul et désemparer dans ce monde plein de code secret et de sous-entendu. Reita c'était le type franc et honête... Toujours a dire ce qu'il pensait, de manière plus ou moins enrobé pour pas tellement vexer.. Oui parce qu'il n'aimait pas faire du mal pour rien. C'était Rei, un type franchement adorable... Et pourtant le brun le laissait toujours perplexe sur le comportement a adopter. _

_A force de réfléchir il avait plus ou moins commencer a s'endormir... Néanmoins en entendant le brun se retourner a son tour, il sentit qu'il ne pouvais décidément pas laisser ça comme ça. Alors sans trop d'espoir il finit par lâcher..._

**« Demain je sort avec Yumi... »**

_En temps normal, le brun aurait raconter des choses malsaines sur les filles... Il avait beau être Gay, aussi Gay que Casimir était orange, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait la fâcheuse habitude d'être de cette façon. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'une fille n'aimait lui parler, et que les garçons ne s'approchaient même pas de lui, hormis ceux d'une certaine bande qui aimaient bien... les "Services" Du brun. Comme disait si bien quelqu'un "Il n'y a qu'un homme qui peut savoir ce qu'aime un autre homme." Mais trève de bavardage... Le pauvre Brun ne supportait pas entendre parler de cette fille... Pourquoi? pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il aimait ce fichus Blond qui n'avais d'yeux pour la connasse là... Il leva les yeux au ciel et lui tourna le dos a nouveau en lâchant entre ses dents..._

**« ... Et alors?! »**

**« Rien... J'avais juste envie de le dire... C'est tout... » **_Mentit le blond. _

_Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour attirer son attention et puis lui plaire (comme dit une vieille chanson.) Il soupira doucement a nouveau, et malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il aurait tellement voulue que Ruki soit plus gentil. Mais y'avais rien a faire, fallait toujours qu'il se comporte comme un con. Il ferma les yeux bien fort, et passa doucement le revers de sa mains pour effacer les gouttes d'eau salés qui osaient s'y installer. Il n'était pas question de pleurer pour lui. _

_Après un très très long silence, assez froid entre les deux jeunes hommes, le blond recommençait a s'endormir. Ses yeux fatigués se fermaient tout doucement, tandis que son cerveau se débranchait lui aussi. Mais il fut très vite sortit de sa somnolence quand, un courant d'air passa, puis une chaleur se fit sentir. Quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans son lit. Cela ne pouvais être que le brun._

_Le brun déposa un tendre baiser dans le nuque du blond, qui lui faisait toujours dos, pendant qu'il partait a le recherche de la peau de Rei. Ce n'est pas que le blond n'aimait pas les caresses tellement tendre du brun, seulement... Il savait que ça ne se faisait pas, qu'il ne fallait pas... Il essaya de lutter contre son envie de se laisser aller... Et murmura tout bas..._

**« Qu'est que tu-.. »**

**« Chus.... »**

_Se laissant guider par la nuit noire et silencieuse dans la maisonnée, le brun commença doucement a passer sur le blond pour mieux pouvoir embrasser son magnifique torse, tandis que le blond essayait vainement de lutter. Il avait beau essayer de le repousser, le brun savait y faire... Flattant la virilité bien emballer, comme un joli paquet cadeau, il finit, après une longue et tortueuse descente, a arriver au niveau tant attendu par lui-même. Rei se plaignait, il ne voulais pas. Bien sûr qu'il voulait, seulement il ne le savait pas encore.. C'est tout. Il devait sans cesse repousser les assauts des mains du blondinet, mais qu'importe, rien ne l'empêcherais de défaire ses cadeaux, et d'en profiter._

_Le blond n'en pouvais plus. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour que Ruki s'arrêter. Qu'il le caresse pouvais encore passer, mais là c'était beaucoup trop. Et si quelqu'un les surprenaient dans cette position? Vous imaginez vous entrer dans la chambre de vos garçons, et les découvrir tout les deux a moitié nue, l'un sur l'autre a se faire des trucs bizarres? Seulement... Le blond avait de plus en plus de mal a lutter contre ça.. C'était si mal de désirer a ce point se laisser faire? Le pauvre Blondinet ne pouvais qu'apprécier seulement ce que lui faisait le petit brun... Sans même plus chercher a l'arrêter. Il avait finit par se rendre a ses charmes, et ce malgré la peur d'être pris sur le fait. Tant pis, il lui faudrais vivre avec ça sur la conscience... Il est tellement plus facile de s'arranger avec sa conscience qu'avec ses regrets.. Et puis de toute façon, plus rien n'importait sous le plaisir imprimé a son âme par Ruki.... C'était pas tout les jours que le brun avait l'occasion d'offrir le premier orgasme a la personne qu'il aimait... Ni d'exprimer sa jalousie d'une façon aussi.. Exquise... Car si Rei se tordait par la luxure, Kiki-Chan, lui intérieurement, ça le rendait fier, et content. Il aimait bien voir son visage de cette façon. C'était peut être stupide.. Mais c'était le brun.. Et malgré le fait qu'il soit rebelle, il avait un coeur, et ça lui faisait du bien. _

_Une fois que tout fut finit... Que le blond ait atteint l'extase, le petit brun remonta déposer un leger baiser sur les lèvres de Rei, et disparût aussi vite vers son lit. Les longs discours, c'étaient pas son truc.. Il était pas doué pour dire ce qu'il ressentait, et... A vrai dire, il était pas sur que le blond ressente la même chose pour lui... Alors autant ne pas prendre de risque. Je sais, tailler une pipe a quelqu'un qui va devenir votre frère, c'est ce qu'on peut appeller un risque... Mais c'était Ruki, et ça c'était plus son domaine que le sentimentalisme..._

_Rei n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait beau regarder vers le lit de Ruki, il n'arrivais pas a croire a ce qui s'était dérouler. Les mains de Ruki sur lui... Les lèvres de Ruki sur lui... Le sourire satisfait de Ruki.. Il devait avoir imaginer tout ça... Et pourtant... Il se sentait étrangement mieux, beaucoup plus détendu et apaiser. Il papillonna des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant de comprendre le comportement aussi bizarre du brun. Un coup il l'engueulait, un coup il le touchait si... Tendrement... Il n'y avait pas une erreur? ou alors Reita n'avais pas bien compris? Et plus il passait son temps a le regarder... Et plus il sentait son coeur battre fort dans sa poitrine... Un petit soupire... _

**« Je t'aime...»**

_Si on lui demandait, il répondrait qu'il parlait de Yumi... Mais en vrai, ces trois petits mots lui étaient adresser, lui le brun énigmatique qui partageait sa vie. Tout pour lui avait changer quand il est arrivé dans cette maison... Et plus le temps avançait.. Et plus c'était difficile de dire si c'était une bonne chose, ou une mauvaise. Tout commençait a se compliquer... Et pourtant, il ne voulais plus qu'une seule chose... être avec le brun.. Et tant pis._

_Quant à Ruki... Il n'étais pas endormit encore.... Et cette petite déclaration, le fit doucement sourire... C'était sûrement sa façon a lui de lui dire merci... Tout comme les autres ne lui adressaient qu'un "maintenant dégages"... C'était comme ça... Mais au final.. peut de gens l'aimait le brun. Pas vrai? Il ferma les yeux, et chassa ses mauvaises penser, avant de vraiment s'endormir.... Qui sait... Demain le blond se rendrait peut être compte qu'il l'aimait?.... ou alors que c'était un affreux pervers qui pensait qu'a se le faire... Après tout, il ne pouvais savoir ce qu'il pensait...._

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

pouwaaa... Il est merdique se chap...

Enfin voilà, il est postey..; Et puis c'est ce qui compte. moi j'aime bien quand même.. a part peut être la fin... C'était pas du tout comme ça que je voulais le faire.. Mais moi et les passage de Hentaï sa fait 40 ... donc bon xD Désolé pour les amateurs hein xD.

N'empêche 3 jours pour l'écrire ... J'en ai chier des bulles xD. Espérons qu'il vous plaise c'est ça le principale xD.


	6. Good Thing Have An End

**Titre de la Fic:** Quand deux trous noirs se rencontrent...

**Titre du Chapitre : ... Good Thing have a End.  
**

**Titre complet : Good Thing have a End (Les bonnes choses ont une fin.)  
**

**Auteur :** .A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: ... Mon préféré ... Reituki... Ils vont si bien ensembles

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **: Et voilà xD. I'm Back xD

-

-

* * *

-

-

_C'était énervant! Toute la journée il avait essayé de trouver un instant pour discuter en privé avec lui... Mais il n'arrivais jamais a le trouver, ou bien quand il s'approchait de lui, le brun l'envoyait chier prétextant quelques choses d'urgent a faire. Le blond avait besoin d'éclaircir ce qui s'était passé la veille; mais il lui semblait clairement que le brun lui n'avais pas ce besoin ancrée en lui. Et si Ruki se mettait a penser qu'il l'aimait vraiment? Que pourrait-il lui dire pour lui faire croire le contraire? Il ne devait rien se passer entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Si ses parents venaient a l'apprendre, il n'osait imaginer quel chose horrible on pourrais lui faire subir. Peut être même irait-il en prison? .... ou alors, peut être que le blond s'avançait un peu trop dans les suggestions._

_C'était énervant! Pourquoi il fallait toujours que Reita ait envie de toujours lui faire dire dans quel but il agissait ainsi? Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'ils s'expliquent, et qu'il finisse par donnée une raison a son actes? Bordel de merde. Il avait eut envie de ça, et il l'avais fait. Qu'y avait-il de mal a réaliser ses envies hein? Et puis, c'était pas sa faute si l'autre décoloré de merde l'avait rendu jaloux! Il avait qu'à pas parler de cette salope de Yumi devant lui! Il avait été très clair depuis le début! Il n'aimait pas cette fille et tout ce qu'elle représentait! Il détestait l'idée que le blond puisse avoir envie de quoi que ce soit avec elle! C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait fait! Il voulais être le premier a avoir le droit de toucher a sa peau, et de profiter de son corps comme un territoire vierge et sauvage a conquérir... Ou alors il débloquait totalement? De toute manière, il comptais pas lui expliquer pourquoi il n'avais pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire une irrumination. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cet empêcheur de tourner en carré qui n'avais pas arrêter de venir le faire chier toute la journée, il était là! Ils s'expliqueraient a la maison. Après tout personnes ne les écoutaient dans la chambre. Sinon ça ferais bien longtemps que ses parents auraient recommencer a privé Ruki de sortit.. Pas grave, il y avait toujours la fenêtre, avec un chantage se serais encore passé. Comme toujours. et rien ne changeait vraiment. A part l'image qu'il avait de lui qui se dégradait de jours en jours au contact du blond si parfaitement parfait! Il était planqué derrière un coin de mur, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur Reita qui le cherchait, pour discuter encore!.... Et là en faite, il compris que non. Il n'attendais pas de voir Ruki sortir de son trou! Il attendait Yumi. Cette salope! La fille presque aussi parfaite que le blond! Il détestait cette image. Le sourire du blond quand il la voyait! Il ne souriait pas comme ça quand Ruki arrivait. Non, il avait même plutôt souvent l'air fâché et contrarié. Il détestait cette fille. Il la détestait du plus profond de son âme pour être tout ce qu'il ne serais jamais. Cette colère, et cette déception qu'il sentait en lui; bien que nouvelles, elles ravageaient beaucoup de choses que le brun pensait acquis dans son monde. Comment expliquer ce qu'il pouvais ressentir quand il vit les lèvres du blond se poser sur celle de cette salope? Comment vous dire a quel point le petit brun avait envie d'exploser quelqu'un. C'est alors qu'un type qu'il connaissait bien s'approcha de lui et lui lança.  
_

**« Hey! Alors qu'est tu deviens? »**

**« Qu'est tu veux? »**

_Fallait pas prendre le blond pour un con. Il savait que l'autre ne voulais pas juste parler avec lui! De toute façon c'était vraiment pas le moment d'engager une conversation. Il avait l'impression que plus rien ne le touchait. Ce vide en lui, lui faisait froid dans le dos... Et l'autre ne mis pas longtemps a révélé les vrais pensés._

**« Et bien, ça fait longtemps que ta bouche de suceur n'as pas été faire un tours du côté de mon entrejambes.... Et tu sais ça commence a me rendre un peu frustré... Ce serais con que je me fasse exclure parce que je n'ai pas pu me contrôler a cause de ton manque de régularité! »**

_Takanori croisa le regard vicieux de ce mec. Il n'avais pas envie d'avoir un quelconque lien avec lui. Mais de toute façon... Si le blond ne l'aimait pas. Qui pourrais jamais l'aimer? Il avait tenté d'être quelqu'un de bien pour que le blond n'ai aucune raison de repousser ses avances... Malheureusement, il avait préféré cette fille a lui! Alors qu'il était l'homme le plus chaud de toute lycée! Demander a tout les pervers qu'il y avait! Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le blond, toujours coller a cette fille... Et sans vraiment réfléchir a ses paroles, il répondit désabusé._

**« Tu sais quoi? Ce soir tu me feras tout ce que tu veux! »**

**« Tout. Vraiment tout? » **_Lueur encore plus perverse dans les yeux qui brillaient._

**« Tout! Même ce que je refusait! Fais de moi ce que tu veux.. Je m'en fiches. »**

**« Hum... Alors comme ça la petite pute a besoin d'une bonne défonce hein? Ton mec ne te satisfait plus? »**

_Ruki croisa les yeux excitées de son vis-à-vis et lui lança un mauvais regard. Son Mec? Il n'en avais jamais vraiment eut! Et puis de toute façon... Il avait raison._

**« Tu veux me sauter ou tu veux que je changes d'avis? »**

**« Ah ce soir chez moi alors! J'ai hâte de pouvoir m'occuper de ton cas.... »**

_Le brun ne répondit pas. Il voulais juste s'oublier un instant. Se faire du mal. Que quelqu'un le remette a sa place! Il voulais arrêter de croire qu'un mec dans son genre pouvais réussir a sortir avec un être aussi pure que le blond. Il soupira doucement quand...._

-

-

**OoO Du côté du Blond_. OoO_**_  
_

-

-

_Tant pis. Il n'avais pas réussit a parler avec le brun. Ce soir peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, il rentrerais a la maison, et peut être que Reita pourrais lui en toucher deux mots. Il fallait en parler! Mais pour l'instant, Yumi venait d'arriver. Il était tellement content de la voir. Content qu'elle soit avec lui, et de pouvoir oublier le brun et ce qui s'était passé. Il voulais se convaincre qu'il n'aimait pas Ruki. Il ne devait pas l'aimer! Alors sans même demander l'avis de la jeune fille, il finit par poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et a sa plus grande surprise, elle lui répondit. C'était cependant.... Différent. Certes, agréable, mais différent de son premier vrai baiser avec Ruki. Ce jours-là ça avait été comme un feu d'artifice... Mais ce n'était pas le cas présentement. C'était sûrement parce qu'il s'y était prit au mauvais moment. Pour bien réussir un baiser, ça dépendait de l'endroit, et de la manière de le faire! Il émit un sourire en pensant a ça. Quand la petite brunette soupira._

**« J'arrive pas a comprendre comment tu peut t'entendre avec quelqu'un dans son genre... »**

**« Hein? »**

**« Takanori! Comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que toi, peut vivre avec quelqu'un d'aussi... Dégoutant. »**

_Le blond eut un pincement au cœur. Il n'aimait pas qu'on dise des mauvaises choses sur le brun. Mais pouvait-il vraiment en être différemment? Il n'avais aucune idée de ce que Ruki faisait de ses nuits quand il ne dormait pas dans la même chambre que lui. Alors sous le regard interrogateur de Ryo, la jeune fille s'explicita._

**« Tu vois le garçon avec lequel il parles là? Et bien, il y a des rumeurs qui disent que Takanori est son... Objet sexuelle. »**

_Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux. Alors c'était ça? C'était ça qu'il faisait quand il s'en allait? Il allait dans le lit d'autres garçons? Alors il n'était qu'un mec de plus. Un Sex Toys a disposition dans sa chambre! Comment voulez vous que le blond se sente en cet instant? Il se sentait trahis, et surtout dégouté par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire._

**« Mais pour quels raisons? Il a des notes suffisantes, et il n'as pas de problème de drogues ou d'argent a ce que je saches... »**

**« Je sais bien que ça va devenir ton frère... Et je ne veux pas en dire du mal... Mais, c'est un pervers! Beaucoup de gens disent qu'il passe son temps a aller d'un lit a l'autre. J'espère seulement que tu auras une influence positive sur lui. »**

_Alors c'était ça que ses parents pensaient. Ils voulaient que le blond déteigne sur le brun? Mais c'était impossible! Et puis savoir, que Ruki devait s'être fait la moitié de toute la ville lui donnait envie de vomir! Pourquoi il croyait bêtement que le brun agissait différemment avec lui? Et puis de toute façon ça tombait bien! Il ne fallait plus l'aimer! Mais maintenant plus que jamais il voulais une réponse! Pourquoi était-il venu dans son lit hier? Pourquoi il l'avais toucher de cette manière? Il finit par dire_

**« Désolé, j'ai des choses a régler avec lui. Et je reviens... Promis! »**

_Et c'est ainsi que Reita se dirigea vers le brun, et l'agrippa par le bras pour l'entraîner dans les premières toilettes qu'ils trouvaient! Heureusement, c'étaient des toilettes séparées, et isolées entièrement les unes des autres.. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux, avant que le brun ait eut le temps de protester et de l'insulter comme il voulais surement le faire! Il se cala contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer a clé, et lui dit sérieusement._

**« Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier! »**

**« Mais putain, tu va me lâcher avec cette histoire? » **_Soupira le brun totalement anéanti._

**« Une fois que tu m'auras dit pourquoi tu as.... ... »**

**« Une fois que j'aurais dit pourquoi j'ai?... Pourquoi je t'ais fait une pipe? C'est ça que tu veux dire?! »** _Le brun était de très mauvaise humeur! Voir Reita embrasser l'autre fille lui avait complètement déplût!_

_Le blond laissa échapper une grimace. Il n'aimait pas ce mot. C'était beaucoup trop vulgaire. Mais le fait est que c'était juste. Il voulais savoir. Et le brun laissait un silence planer... avant de se rapprocher de lui dangereusement. Ruki ne lui laissa pas d'autre choix que d'être soit collé contre la porte, soit collé contre lui... Un choix assez sommes tous, restreint. Mais Il n'en restait pas là. Il commença alors a embrasser sensuellement le cou du beau blond qui ne savait plus vraiment où il en était.. C'était son seul moyen de communication... Et doucement sa mains gauche vint effleurer sa hanche, cherchant a passer en dessous du tissu pour pouvoir profiter de sa chaleur corporel, et de sa douce peau sous ses doigts. Il avait envie de lui, la de suite maintenant, dans cette chiotte. Il avait envie du blond. Et si Reita ne l'arrêtais pas, il se le ferais! Le brun commença a descendre ses baiser dans la nuque vers plus bas... laissant seulement le blond encore plus troubler... Il savait que Ryo en avait aussi envie! Il pouvais le sentir a la bosse qui naissait dans son pantalon. D'ailleurs il souffla doucement a l'oreille du blond, en s'approchant de la zone la plus intéressante du corps du blond._

**« Laisses-moi te débarrasser de ça d'abord... »**

_Et sans une protestation de Ryo; Ruki commença a déboutonner son pantalon. A chaque geste qu'il faisait, le blond se sentait de moins en moins enclin a s'y opposer. Le souvenir de se sentiment de plénitude qu'il avait ressentit hier, avait du mal a s'en aller de son esprit... Il avait bien envie de se laisser faire par Ruki... De toute façon, il savait s'y prendre... Il avait juste a laisser faire le brun. Juste a le laisser s'occuper de lui, et il se sentirais tellement bien.. Et Ruki ne se faisait pas prier. Pour rien au monde il avait envie d'attendre que le blond se décide ou non. Il s'agenouilla pour pouvoir mieux embrasser le bas du ventre du blond, alors qu'il descendait son jean. Encore un peu, et il pourrais enfin parvenir a sentir la virilité de Reita dans sa bouche. Il en avait envie. Il voyait bien que le blond aussi en avait envie. Il était a deux doigts de commencer les choses sérieuses, quand le blond se réveilla. Il arrêta le brun d'un geste de la mains._

**« Non.. on ne devrais pas.... »**

_Ruki ne savais plus tellement comment s'y prendre avec ce garçon. Respecter son choix? Ou le forcer a avoir un orgasme, comme la nuit précédente? Il opta pour la deuxième solution, repoussant sa mains pour mieux pouvoir se remettre a sa tâche, quand Reita le repoussa vraiment violemment._

**« Pourquoi tu agit toujours comme ça?! Pourquoi quand je veux te parler tu finit toujours par arriver au sexe?!!! »**

_Le brun en tombant se cogna sérieusement la tête contre la cuvette. Une chiotte c'était pas très grand... Restant sur le cul, et un peu déçut que le blond le repousse de cette manière, il ne répondit pas au début. Il se contenta de regarder le blond surprit. Et puis la surprise laissa place a la douleur. Tant moral que physique. Son corps entier lui criait de s'enfuir, et son cœur se taisait pour éviter de dire des conneries. Seul le blond commença a réaliser qu'il l'avait peut être poussé trop fortement. Il s'accroupit pour lui demander si ça allait. Mais le brun ne répondit rien. Reita venait de lui prouver qu'il était capable de s'énerver très violemment parfois. Ce n'était qu'un accident, mais pour un Ruki déjà brisé de savoir que l'homme qu'il aime en aime une autre, et le repousse aussi durement, c'était comme ... La fin de lui. Il se releva tout seul, repoussant les assauts du blond, comme toujours. Il ne voulais pas de son aide a cet enfoiré! Il n'avais besoin de personne! Et son putain de coeur de merde dont il avait été prêt a lui confier venait de perdre la seule raison de se sentir moins Lamentable que d'habitude! Le blond avait toujours ce remord dans ses yeux, mais pour le brun, s'en était finit. Il planta son regard dans celui de Ryo. Il allait détruire la dernière chose qu'il pouvais encore prétende avoir.. Et lui dire sérieusement._

**« Tu veux savoir pourquoi hier je t'ai fait jouir? Seulement parce que tu était là et que j'avais envie de sexe. Si tu crois que tu m'intéresse tu peut te mettre tes idées où je pense. Et si c'est pour t'excuser ton "Je t'aime" égaré, t'inquiète pas. Je sais très bien que c'est ta façon polie de petit garçon parfait de dire Merci! Tu est comme tout les autres. Tu n'est qu'un moyen d'assouvir mon trop grand besoin de sexe. Désolé. La prochaine fois je retournerais faire le tapin dans la rue plutôt que te sauter dessus. Désolé d'avoir assouvit une pure pulsion Sexuelle. Et tant mieux pour toi si t'as aimé! »**

_Le blond ne s'attendait pas du tout a ça. La confirmation de ses doutes. Il n'avais jamais compter pour Ruki. Il n'avais jamais été rien d'autre qu'un moyen de se défouler. Un amusement. Oui comme c'est drôle de faire rougir le blond! Comme c'est drôle de se moquer de ses sentiments! Comme c'est drôle de lui donner quelques choses de bon, de lui faire croire que tout pourrais être bien, et de finir par brisés ses envies et ses illusions. C'est drôle.... Tellement drôle que Reita en avait envie de pleurer._

**« Pour.... Pourquoi tu dit ça? C'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas? »**

_Il fallait lui enlever tout espoir. Il fallait simplement se persuader que tout était vrai. Se dire qu'il n'avais jamais rien ressentit._

**« Regardes partout autour de toi. Écoutes ce qu'ils disent. Vois ce que je t'ai fait. Tu crois vraiment encore que je pourrais être amoureux de toi? Tu crois que je pourrais avoir des sentiments pour qui que ce soit? Je passe ma vie a baiser parce que j'aime ça et puis c'est tout. A quoi bon l'amour et la tendresse, ça n'amène a Rien! Rien ne vaut une bonne baise bien gore! De toute façon. Tout le monde sait que je suis un salop. Soit pas déçut. on t'avais prévenu! »**

_Il fallait dire le contraire de ce qu'il pensait. Il fallait juste coller au personnage. Être ce que les autres pensaient. Être aussi dégueulasse et sans cœur que possible. Il fallait faire disparaître ses sentiments envers ce blond. Il le fallait..._

_Ryo jeta un coup d'œil a son pantalon baissé, et le remonta plein de remords et blessé de tout ses mots... Si seulement il l'avais laissé faire. Si seulement le brun voulais tout oublier et recommencer... juste pour ne pas entendre tout ça. Juste pour ne pas souffrir comme ça... Pour l'avoir près de lui, et sentir sa chaleur. Pouvoir se dire qu'il l'aimait... Même si c'était faux... Juste le prétendre, comme si tout allait bien._

**« Et le soir où Tu as pleurés dans mes bras! Et le jours où tu hésitait a m'embrasser?! C'était quoi? Hein? Tu crois que je peut te croire? Bien sûr que non! Je sais que tu mens! »**

**« Je jouais un rôle pour mieux pouvoir te baiser par la suite! Tu crois qu'un mec vierge comme toi ça s'aborde directement?! Je jouait pour que tu deviennes ma pute... »**

_Le blond venait de coller une gifle au brun. Ses larmes étaient déjà entrain de couler sur ses joues... Mais pourquoi Takanori était aussi cruel? _

**« Arrêtes de pleurnicher! On dirais une gonzesse... T'est aussi moche que t'as copine maintenant! »**

_Et le brun contourna Reita pour sortir de la toilette, et traverser toute la pièce remplis de garçons qui tournaient la tête vers lui. En général quand il sortait d'une chiotte avec un air étrange, c'était pour d'autre raisons que d'engueuler celui qu'il aimait... Et arriver devant la porte des toilettes des Hommes. Il dit au blond, la mains posé sur la poignet._

**« Et puis t'as copine c'est qu'une grosse salope. Vous faites un beau couple! Un puceau et une cochonne! »**

_Et tout comme Ruki l'avais prévu, le blond avait finit par arrêter de pleurer, et se jeta sur lui tel une furie pour lui exploser la tête... Les autres regardaient le blond battre fièrement le brun, quand Yumi entra dans les toilettes. Elle avait entendu l'insulte que Ruki venait de sortir... Mais malgré ça elle implora Ryo de ne plus le frapper. Il ne méritais pas qu'on se fasse mal au mains pour lui. De toute façon il souffrais sûrement déjà beaucoup pour dire de tels obscénités. Voilà ce qu'elle pensait. Et elle ne pouvais pas savoir a quel point elle tapais dans le juste. Ce qu'il haïssait cette fille. Alors Ryo finit par s'arrêter tout seul en disant au brun._

**« Je veux plus jamais revoir ta tronche de connard! »**

_Le brun s'assit par terre en réfléchissant et finit par lui cracher._

**« C'est ça! Je te laisse ma place! Prend tout ce que tu veux! J'en ai rien a foutre! Ma mère t'aimes tant, et mon père t'estime plus que moi! Alors vas-y te prive pas! Je prendrais ta place! De toute façon, je comptais pas revoir ta sale face de rat de ma vie! »**

**« Très Bien! » **_s'exclamèrent-ils a l'unissons..._

_Le blond se tira avec sa Yumi, en espérant que Ruki ne reviedrais pas ce soir, mais que tout serais arrangé dans deux-trois jours..._

_Quant a Ruki... Lui ne voulais qu'une seule chose... Pouvoir mourir. L'autre ne voulais plus le revoir, et il se sentait tellement mal que mourir maintenant ne lui semblait plus si cruel. Ce soir il se ferais sûrement baiser comme un chien et il ne diras rien. De toute façon, Reita s'en fichais pas mal de qui lui passait dessus. Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était que le brun le fasse jouir aussi! Il était pas dupe! Il faisait semblant d'avoir quelques choses pour lui, pour mieux se foutre de sa gueule. Il était pas si différent des autres garçons. en faite, il était peut être même pire qu'eux. Le brun se relaissa tomber sur le sol.. De toute façon... Il ne reviendrais plus a la maison. Ce n'étais plus "sa" maison. C'était la maison "de Ryo". Pourquoi ça faisait si mal tout ça? Pourquoi il se sentait si seul et si triste?..... Maman... M'aimeras-tu toujours même si je disparaît de ton regard?_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

Voila un chapitre. Je sais, ça fait très longtemps. Et je suis désolée. Mais avec le bac, les excercices, les contrôles. C'est la galère pour tout. Mais je compte bien recommencer a poster plus régulièrement possible. Désolé pour l'attente. Vraiment.

J'espère que vous avez aimés. Je pense que je posterais bientôt une suite de cette fiction, et de celle "Sortir des sentiers battus." Enfin voilà. Pour les deux autres, il faudras attendre que je suis en vacances. ou que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de temps libre. Et non elles sont toujous pas finies xD


	7. Because I Say It So

**Titre de la Fic:** Quand deux trous noirs se rencontrent...

**Titre du Chapitre : Because I Say It So...  
**

**Titre complet : Because I Say It So... Please Love Me... ( Parce que je le dit ainsi.... S'il te plais aimes-moi.)  
**

**Auteur :** .A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: ... Mon préféré ... Reituki... Ils vont si bien ensembles

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:Alors voilà. Un bon petit chapitre pour remonter le moral. Ou pas xD. Enfin bref voilà. Je suis encore toujours là même si je met du temps, hein xD. Piouuf dur dur d'être fanficteuse et d'avoir une vie xD.

-

* * *

-

-

_Deux semaines. Deux longues semaines. Cela faisait deux longues et interminable semaines. Le brun n'avais pas donné signes de vies, depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il n'était pas revenu à la maison. Deux semaines qu'il n'avais pas été a l'école. Deux semaines qu'il avait disparût de la circulation. Deux semaines que sa mère pleurait tout les soirs. Deux semaines que son père demandait au blond si il l'avais vu a l'école. Deux semaines tellement dur. Le blond avait du mentir sur la raison de son départ. Il n'avais pas pu avouer que Takanori était partit parce que Ryo voulait être plus qu'un simple objet. Il n'avais pas pu avouer que s'il avait disparût c'était entièrement a cause de lui. Au lieu de ça, son père se remettais en question; et sa mère espérait qu'il ne soit pas mort. Jamais leurs fils n'avait fugué. Certes, il faisait le mur de temps en temps, mais il revenait toujours a la maison, même au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais il revenait toujours. Le blond avait bien du mal a trouver le sommeille dans cet maisonnée bien silencieuse. Il faut dire qu'il était tout seul. Les parents du brun avaient décider de prendre un week-end rien que tout les deux, pour essayer de surmonter ça... En espérant secrètement qu'à leurs retour tout se serait arrangés... Mais ils rêvaient bien les deux vieux là. Rien ne s'arrangerait. Rien ne s'arrangerait. Le blond lui avait dit de dégager, et le brun l'avais fait. Il avait espérer qu'il reviendrais comme toujours pendant la nuit, sans s'excuser... Mais que de fils en aiguilles, et de jours en jours, tous s'arrangeraient tout seul. Comme par magie.C'était bien beau de rêver. Dans une énième tentative pour s'endormir, le blond ne parvint qu'à remplir sa tête d'image du brun. Les dernières choses qu'il lui avait dit étaient horribles. Parfois il était pathétique._

_Et dans le silence qui régnait, un bruit de fenêtre se fit entendre. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Takanori franchit a nouveau le seuil de la fenêtre de sa chambre, le plus discètrement possible. Il supposait que Reita dormait, et ne voulais pas le réveillé. En faite. Il venait juste prendre quelques affaires pour déménager complètement. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Cette fois-ci, il laissait éteint et se saisit seulement de son sac de voyage, avant de prendre des fringues et les foutre dedans. De temps en temps, il jetais des coups d'oeil a l'autre endormit... Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il tombe amoureux d'un pareille être humain? Mais il ne fit aucun geste envers lui. Il s'occupait de prendre ses affaires, car celles qu'il avait prit a la hâte deux semaines auparavant ne lui suffisait plus. Malheureusement pour lui, le blond qui n'arrivait pas a s'endormir l'avait entendu entré... et se décida a intervenir. Il se leva du grand lit formé par le rapprochement du lit de Ruki, et du sien. Évidement, en voyant une silouète bouger, le brun se stoppa, pensant qu'il allait se rendormir, mais non._

**« Tu fait quoi là? »**

_Apparemment, il ne comptais pas dormir. Dommage, au moins c'était clair. Le brun reprit son activité, tout en répondant évasivement._

**« Tu le vois bien ce que je fait là. »**

**« Écoutes... Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois... » **_tenta Ryo._

_Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que Takanori n'abandonnait pas aussi vite. Il était borné par moment._

**« Laisse moi tranquille. Dans deux minutes je disparaîtrait de ta vie pour toujours. Tu peut bien attendre encore un peu! »**

_Le blond lança un regard d'incompréhension. Est-ce qu'il le faisait exprès, ou était-il vraiment aussi con qu'il semblait l'être? Le blond finit par s'agenouiller dans le lit, comme si montrer qu'il était indigné pouvais le faire réagir._

**« Tu as mal compris je pense... »**

**« J'ai très bien compris que tu voulais plus voir ma sale tronche de Cake. Le message est bien passé, alors maintenant laisse moi tranquille, je t'ai rien demandé! »**

_Et il continuait le garçon. Il continuait de fourrer des trucs dans son sac, comme si c'était normal. Comme si il partait juste pour aller dormir chez quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs, il devait sûremment dormir chez quelqu'un d'autre qui avait le droit de poser ses mains sur son corps. Quelqu'un qui pouvais avoir une intimité avec lui... Pourquoi, le blond se sentait bouillonner en lui? Il lâcha malgré lui._

**« Je ne veux pas que t'y retournes! »**

_Ruki s'arrêta. C'était la première fois qu'il disait quelque chose de sensé, tout en le lançant sûrement au pif. Il stoppa alors son activité et le regarda dans les yeux, aussi bien puisse-t-il les discerner dans la nuit._

**« Mais qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je vais me plier a tes 4 volontés? J'ai pas envie de continuer de vivre ici avec toi. J'ai plus envie de te voir tout les jours, de t'entendre parler de cette fille, et de faire comme si je n'existait pas, sauf dans les moments où tu te sent seul et triste. J'ai pas envie de tout ça. J'ai envie qu'on me laisse tranquille. De toute façon, tu ne sait même pas avec qui je vis, alors arrête de lancer des phrases en l'air bêtement. »**

_Et Takanori reprit son occupation laissant Ryo un peu surprit. Mais il n'avais pas envie non plus de faire comme si il n'existait pas. Il avait envie d'être avec lui. De le voir, et de savoir qu'il allait bien. De pouvoir empêcher que tout ces garçons ne posent leurs mains sur SON Taka-Chan. Il n'avais pas envie de savoir chez qui il vivait, parce qu'il ne voulais pas savoir qui avait le droit de lui faire l'amour. Certes, il n'avais jamais pensé au sexe avant.. Seulement, avec le brun tout avait changé. Un simple baiser... Une simple irrumination, et voilà, il était déjà accro a toutes ses choses.. En faite, il ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre. Il finit alors par lui dire, mécontent._

**« Je m'en fiches avec qui tu vies! Je ne veux pas qu'il te touches, c'est tout... »**

_Les joues de Reita prirent une jolie couleur cramoisi, pendant le brun essayait de comprendre le message caché... Alors comme ça il était jaloux le petit blondinet?... Alors forçons un peu les choses pour voir.... Il lui répondit alors avec un air remplit de défis._

**« Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas savoir qu'un autre me satisfasse? Pourtant tu devrais être content, je ne m'attaque plus a toi! »**

_Le blond se retint de justesse, de justement lui dire qu'il avait envie que le brun se satisfasse avec lui... Non ça le faisait pas trop de dire de bute en blanc "Justement! Je préférais que tu me fasse l'amour a moi" ... C'était peut être pas vraiment le moment non plus... Quoi qu'il avait beau réfléchir, et il verrais jamais le bon moment non plus.... Mais le brun le coupa déjà._

**« Tu vois. Tout le monde est plus heureux quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui me fait crier tout les soirs.... »**

_C'était purement de la provocation venant du brun. En faite, il n'était pas trop sûr que le blond soit vraiment jaloux. Et puis, il aimait bien l'embêter. Mais pour l'instant, il continuait de fourrer ses lentilles, et ses produits de beautés dans son sac, pendant que le blond semblait réfléchir. Quand soudainement quelque chose le saisit par la taille et se colla a lui par derrière. Mon dieu. Est-ce que Reita essayait de le retenir, comme dans les Dramas? Il papillonna des yeux s'apprêtant a répliquer quelque choses quand..._

**« Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touches. »**

_Le brun n'était pas prêt pour ça. Il avait du mal comprendre. Il voulais pas quoi? Comment ça? Il était sensé être alors qu'à lui? Rien qu'au blond? Mais le blond ne voulais même pas se laisser faire quand il voulais lui faire du bien. C'était un malade lui! Il allait pas pouvoir se retenir hein? Et puis.... Une douce question quitta ses lèvres.._

**« Serais-ce .... de la Jalousie? »**

_Le brun se retourna vers le blondinet plus grand que lui, toujours resté sur le lit. Il regarda dans ses yeux. Il voulais cet homme. Il voulais ce blond. Il avait envie de lui... Fichu libido... Et fichu silence. Il pensait que le blond allait répondre vite un "non" et fait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux... oublier encore une fois. Mais non...._

**« Oui. »**

_Ryo était mort de honte. Il venait d'avouer au brun qu'il était jaloux des autres garçons. oh mon Dieu. Il venait de dire ça! WOW et il sortait avec la fille en plus. Mais quel débile de mec.. Et pour seul réaction, le brun le regarda sur le cul.. Alors là il s'y attendait pas. Reita était jaloux? Est-ce que ça voulais dire qu'il aimerais que Ruki lui mette le grappin dessus? Il chercha dans le regard du blond un quelconque début de réponse... Mais il ne trouva pas. Il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il allait faire. Comme la toute première fois où il avait voulue l'embrasser. Il ferma ses yeux en approchant ses lèvres de celles Ryo. Et avant même qu'il n'ait finit son trajet, le beau blond avait délibérément coller les siennes au brun. Comment décrire ce sentiment improbable qui les attiraient l'un vers l'autre, irrémédiablement? C'était comme ça et puis c'est tout. C'était la vie. C'est ce qu'on disait toujours non?_

_Ruki qui l'embrassait chastement, commença a rendre le baiser un peu plus avide; laissant ses mains trouver le chemin du torse encore chaud du blond. Une vallée de douceur se dérobaient sous ses doigts. Qu'il aimait sentir sa peau si douce. Qu'il aimait mêler leurs langues, et pouvoir sentir tout son amour... Il n'y avait que le blond pour le mettre dans ses états là. Un coup je t'aime. Un coup je te hais... Et pourtant je t'aime encore... C'était pas normal de ne pas pouvoir se libérée de l'emprise d'une personne, même après une pause. Mais Takanori se mit a penser qu'il fallait peut être ne pas aller plus loin. Pour une fois, il se souciait du blond. Peut être qu'il ne voulais pas, ou qu'il ne serais pas prêt non? Sait-on jamais. Alors tout doucement, le brun rompit leurs baiser, baissant la tête. Il quitta la douce étreinte du décoloré pour aller prendre son sac, quand un blond vint l'en empêcher. L'attirant a lui, il prit pour objectif de lui enlever sa veste, et a son plus grand étonnement Ruki se laissait faire. Le brun se demandait sérieusement si le blond se rendait compte de ses actes. Est-ce qu'il savait ce que tout ça impliquait pour lui? Etait-il prêt a tout ça? Certes, il avait toujours envie de sauter sur le blond et d'en faire son quatre heures, mais après tout, il pouvais attendre... C'était pas comme ça qu'on fait dans un couple? Pouvais-t-on encore vraiment les considérer comme des futurs frères? Je pense pas. Quelle douce et illicite relation quasi incestueuse s'apprêtaient-ils a consommer tout les deux. Et c'est ainsi que dans un silence seulement combler par les respirations devant de plus en plus haletantes et des gémissements de temps a autres, surgit a quelques minutes d'intervalles les cries de la libérations. Le brun était épuisé, c'était si rare qu'il retienne son plaisir pour celui de son partenaire. Il fallait avouer que ce soir, le brun s'était peut être préoccuper plus des sentiments du blond que des siens. Peut être devenait-il plus mature? Ou peut être que c'était juste un autre stratégie pour faire tomber Reita dans ses filets, même si apparemment là, la question ne semblait plus se poser. Ainsi va la vie, et s'endormit les deux jeunes garçons, epuisés par la rude nuit qui s'étaient offert a eux._

_Le réveil ne fut que plus étranges. Les rayons du soleil n'étaient même pas encore a percés la sombre nuit, et pourtant un des rayons parvient jusqu'au plus blond des deux. Doucement ses yeux s'ouvrirent a l'aurore a peine éclos, et se posèrent sur cette beauté endormit a ses côtés. Il n'arrivais pas a croire qu'il venait de le faire. Tout lui semblait si iréel, mais ce bien être ne partait pas. Rien ne pouvais être mieux a cet instant. Le brun était tellement beau quand il dormait. Il avait l'air tellement détendu et apaisé. Le doux sourire de Reita s'élargit un peu quand il se permit de remonter le drap sur son corps dénudé. Il ne fallait pas que les rayons du soleil aient le droit de s'échouer sur ce corps qui aprésent lui appartenait. Le blond trouva alors son calçons qui traînait négligement dans la chambre, et le mit. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre pour ne pas réveillé son beau Ruki, quand il se rendit compte de l'horreur. Les parents du brun étaient entrain de rentrer a la maison. Le bruit de la serrure ne pouvait pas le trahir. Il referma la porte a clé cette fois, comme Ruki faisait souvent quand ils étaient tout les deux; et retourna près de son bel endormit. Il secoua doucement son épaules, l'appellant tout doucement pour ne pas se faire surprendre réveillé par les gens. Takanori ouvrit a malgré lui les yeux, affichant un sourire mitigé en voyant l'expression de son amant blond. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulais? fut sa première question. Question qui disparût aussi vite que la réponse du blond se fit entendre._

**« Tes parents sont entrain de revenir... »**

_Le plus endormit des deux, sursauta, et se leva d'un bond. Il ne devait pas être là! Comment prendraient-ils le fait que leurs fils disparaisse et qu'ils le retrouvent dans le lit du fils adoptif? Non, c'était beaucoup trop compliqué! Reita le voyant s'activer ainsi lui chuchota alors_

**« On fait quoi maintenant? »**

_Personne ne l'avais encore surprit dans le lit de quelqu'un! Cela n'allait pas commencer maintenant!_

**« Je me tailles. Si on te pose une question, tu m'as jamais vu. C'est clair? » **_Chuchota le plus petit qui se rhabillait avec une rapidité déconcertante pour le décoloré._

_Le brun se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre, et l'ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible. Il prit son sac qu'il fixa sur son épaules quand le blond se décida a lui dire rougissant._

**« Désolé pour hier soir... Je .... Je sais pas ce qui- »**

**« Tu est mignon quand tu est jaloux... » **_Lâcha Ruki pour toute réponse._

_Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieur en le voyant sourire. Alors Ruki l'aimait? C'était si simple que ça de vivre une relation interdite? Oh et puis merde! Qui se souciais de comment ça finirais! de toute façon il suffisait que ça ne finisse jamais et tout serais pour le mieux...._

**« RYO? Tu est debouut? » **

_Et zut c'était la voix de la mère de Takanori. Le brun était a cheval sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre. En faite il était prêt a partir quand il ajouta au blond..._

**« Prends soin d'eux. Pour un temps. Prends soin d'eux. »**_ Murmura le petit brun a l'intention du blond._

_En faite, Reita n'écoutais pas vraiment. Il acquiesça par automatisme. Et au moment où le brun comptais s'en aller, un toque a la porte se fit entendre. C'était toujours la mère qui voulais absolument savoir si il dormait ou pas. Il lui avait semblé avoir entendu du bruit. Et le blond ne put se retenir, il prit le poignet du brun pour le retenir et lui susurra tout bas._

**« .. Ta'ki... Je t'aime... »**

_Que c'était dur de sortir ses trois petits mots. Il croisa alors les prunelles de son amant brun qui affichait un sourire satisfait, avant de l'attirer a lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre que ..._

**« Moi aussi.... Reita. »**

_Et le brun disparût comme un courant d'air. Quel douceur s'était encore attarder sur ses lèvres... Quel douceur de voir tout d'un oeil nouveau. Tout lui souriait, n'est-ce pas? La vie était belle, les oiseaux chantaient. Le soleil était magnifique, et le brun l'aimait. Bon, petit détails chiant... Il avait déjà une copine. Il ne savais pas quand il reverrait le brun. Et il commençait déjà a douter que le brun l'aime. Mais il se disait qu'il devait croire en ses paroles. Il avait déjà fait preuve de temps de "retenu" la nuit dernière. Il ne l'avais poussé a rien. C'était arrivé parce que le blond le voulait. Il avait hâte de se retrouver a nouveau seul avec le brun pour pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras et profiter de ses lèvres, encore et encore. Ce petit allumeur, capricieux, et borné brun lui manquait déjà... C'était ça l'amour? .... C'était beauuu, si beauuuu...._

_-_

_-_

* * *

-

Voilà.Bon j'ai couper le passage de N'Yaoi. Avait la flemme de le faire, et j'aime pas le faire..; Et puis de toute façon.... C'est jamais aussi romantique et mignon que je l'imagine, alors sa sert a rien.

J'espère que vous avez aimer ce petit chapitre, et moi je vais retourner a mes révisions .... Aller J-45 avant le bac, MOTIVATIOOOON! xD. En tout cas, j'espère que ça va bien dans vos petites vies a vous ^^. Et ne faites pas comme Eux...Il faut COMUNIQUER! xDDD_  
_


	8. Do you promise me

**Titre de la Fic:** Quand deux trous noirs se rencontrent...

**Titre du Chapitre : Do you promise me  
**

**Titre complet : Do you promise me that you will love me, tomorrow too? (Me promettez-vous que vous m'aimerez, demain aussi?)  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: ... Mon préféré ... Reituki... Ils vont si bien ensembles

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **: Bah c'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête, mais j'aime bien xD J'espère que vous aussi xD

-

* * *

-

-

_C'était encore une de ses soirées, où le blond, se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Bien sûr que maintenant, ils étaient plus ou moins ensembles, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Ta'Ki avait réintégré la chambre, au plus grand désespoir d'un Ryo très mal à l'aise dans l'histoire. Il fallait comprendre que les parents de Ruki n'étaient pas les siens, et que sans lui, il se sentait un peu de trop par moment. Il n'avait aucune légitimité pour l'instant, et le fait de rester ici, tout seul, l'embêtait profondément. Il n'empêchait pas que pour le moment, le gentil Ryo, était assit en tailleur sur le lit, a essayer de réviser pour son gros contrôle de demain. Certes, il avait toujours des bonnes notes, mais il avait toujours peur d'oublier un truc ou deux, et c'est pour ça qu'il perdait toujours son temps a réviser, encore et encore et toujours. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait beau réviser, il se demandait souvent où Ruki pouvais être et ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, c'est seulement que tout ça le perturbait. Il soupira une énième fois, quand un petit brun fit son apparition dans la pièce. Toujours en passant par la fenêtre évidemment. Ryo leva a peine les yeux, bien trop préoccupé par ses cours qu'il devait encore revoir. C'était désespérant pour Ruki, qui n'eut pas l'attention qu'il désirait. Il tentât alors une petite chose, pour le faire réagir, et qui sait, peut être avoir droit à un petit regard._

**« Bon et bien... je vais prendre ma douche... »**

**« Ok. »**

_Ruki posa son regard sur le blond qui semblait fasciner par ses cours de mathématique, encore. Parfois, il trouvait Ryo bien trop coincé, mais vraiment coincé. Il préférait s'occuper de ses cours plutôt que profiter de la présence du brun. Il soupira, et continua sur sa lancée._

**« La question c'est.... M'accompagneras-tu? »**

**« Ta'ki.... »**

**« Oh aller! Cela ne prendras que 10 minutes. Tu peux bien venir avec moi, nan? »**

**« Ruki... »**

**« Bon ok, l'eau ne t'excites pas plus que ça... Mais t'est vraiment pas drôle par moment! »**

_Le brun finit par s'asseoir a côté de lui, croisant les bras. Il détestait quand Ryo faisait le gentil garçon parfait, qui ne disait jamais un mot de travers et qui révisait correctement pour ses contrôles. C'était chiant a mourir, et surtout, pour une fois qu'il était là, il ne daignait même pas poser ses yeux sur lui. Peut être que finalement Ryo avait mentit, et qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Peut être même qu'il regrettait tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux deux? Ruki soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait beau regarder l'adorable visage du blond, il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête. C'était toujours obscur et mystérieux. Et cela ne déplaisait pas, seulement par moment, on ne savait plus exactement quoi penser, ni à quoi s'attendre. Il se dit qu'il n'avait qu'à lui demander. Après on verra bien comment il prendras les choses, le blondinet. _

**« Dis, je peux te poser une question.? »**

**« Quoi? »**

_Ruki ne savait plus très bien si c'était une bonne idée, vu comment Ryo avait l'air de super l'apprécier ce soir. Il hésitait un peu, ne sachant pas vraiment comment appeler ça, sans choquer les petites oreilles douillettes de Ryo. Puis il se lança._

**« Est-ce que... Tu regrettes, ce qui s'est... physiquement passé entre nous? »**

_Le petit blond occupé a réviser ne saisit pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. Il finit par plonger son regard dans celui du beau brun, et là.. Il comprit. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, ce que Ruki ne tarderait pas de trouver mignon, et qui l'empêcherait encore une fois de réviser correctement. Mais il fallait lui donner une réponse, sinon, il aurait été capable de faire chier toute la nuit._

**« Non. Mais laisses-moi réviser, s'il te plait. »**

_Ruki avait quand même un doute. La façon dont c'était dit, c'était si froid, et tellement.. blessant. Comme si ça ne comptait finalement pas pour lui, même si Ryo avait rougit cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Peut être qu'il se posait des questions pour rien, oui peut être. Mais si Ryo était seulement un connard de plus qui voulait profiter de lui, fallait mieux le savoir maintenant, plutôt qu'après. Il laissa un gros blanc, avant de décider a s'y remettre encore une fois._

**« Tu est sûr? Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu soit très content... »**

_Ruki était mignon, voire même très sexy, et adorable quand il voulait, mais là, il dérangeait plus qu'autres choses en réalité. Et cela se fit ressentir dans la façon dont Ryo gérait les choses. Mais il ne fallait pas perdre de vue qu'il l'aimait. C'est juste que pour une fois où il aurait aimé être tranquille pour pouvoir réviser, Ruki était là à vouloir bien autre chose de lui. C'était embêtant qu'ils n'aient pas le même timing._

**« Écoutes, tu est gentil, mais laisses moi réviser, s'il te plait. Demain j'ai un contrôle très important, j'ai besoin de réviser. »**

_Ryo lui sourit gentiment. Mais pour Ruki, aucunes de ses paroles n'étaient vraiment gentille. Il lui rendit un vague sourire, essayant de cacher que ses paroles le blessait. Après tout, il devait passé au dessus de ça, sinon, ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Non? C'est bien ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais une phrase quitta ses lèvres malgré lui. Une phrase remplit de tristesse._

**« Pour une fois que c'est moi qui veut parler de notre relation... »**

_Ryo malheureusement prit le commentaire de travers. Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'en fait, tout ce que voulait Ruki c'était se sentir aimé, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Et à vrai dire, il ne chercha pas vraiment a comprendre non pus. A ce stade là, il ressemblait à ces policier, qui tirent sur les suspects, et qui posent les questions après, une fois qu'ils sont tous a l'agonie._

**« Parler? Toi ? Arrêtes, la seule raison pour laquelle tu est venu, c'est voir si tu ne pouvait pas me me faire l'amour. Si c'est ça ce que tu appelles Parler... C'est que t'as un grave problème. »**

_Le brun ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui parlait comme ça. Mais sur le moment, il ne put que hocher la tête, pour acquiescer. C'était débile de lui dire ça! Il s'inquiétait vraiment que Ryo puisse éprouver des sentiments à son égards. Mais ça, le blond ne pensait sûrement pas que c'était possible. Il devait encore penser a ce que tout le monde disait sur Ruki, et ce que Yumi lui avait sûrement dit aussi. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, et finit par répondre au blond._

**« Dis comme ça.. Je suis une salope. Désolé de pas être aussi parfait que t'as Yumi-Chan. Bonne soirée! »**

_Et le brun entreprit de s'enfuir, et de partir encore une fois. Mais le blond lui attrapa le bras, et finit par lui dire des choses que peut être, il n'aurait pas fallut dire._

**« Le problème c'est pas elle! C'est toi. Tu arrives comme ça, et tu fais tout pour me sauter dessus, mais tu n'as aucun respect pour le fait que je révise, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de satisfaire tes pulsions sexuelles c'est tout. Alors ne joue pas le gentil petit garçon qui n'as jamais rien fait de mal! »**

**« Tu n'as jamais pensé que ce que je voulais c'était juste un peu d'attention de ta part? Depuis que je suis là, tu fais comme si je n'existais pas! C'est pas de ma faute si dès que je te vois, j'ai envie de te montrer à quel point je t'aime! Parce que tu ne t'ai jamais dis que peut être, éventuellement, je pouvais moi aussi avoir des sentiments pour être un humain! Mais tu as raison, j'ai des besoins sexuelles, sauf que je pensais bêtement qu'on était ensemble tu vois, alors je n'ai sauté sur personne d'autres! »**

_Ryo lâcha le bras de Ruki. Il n'avait pas tords sur plusieurs points. Mais en même temps, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait vraiment y faire? Que faisait-il pendant ces longues soirées et journées où il n'était pas là, près de lui? Que faisait-il? C'était ça le plus important pour Ryo._

**« C'est ça. Et tu fais quoi pendant tout le temps où t'est pas là? Tu va pas me faire croire que y'a jamais personne pour t'accueillir chez lui, et à qui tu peux faire part de tes besoins non? »**

_Ruki soupira. Autant de mauvaise foie venant de Ryo n'était pas si étonnant que ça. Seulement, il n'avait pas une once de confiance en lui. Pas la moindre chance qu'il ne le croit. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, il était catalogué comme coureur et infidèle, et ce, même si il devenait un type bien. Il s'assit contre le rebord de la fenêtre et croisa les bras. Si il avait des choses à lui reprocher, Ruki pouvait faire de même. Il reprit alors plus calme._

**« Ce que je fais ? C'est ça le vrai problème. Tu n'as pas la moindre lueur de confiance en moi. Mais toi tu dois pas avoir ce genre de problème avec Yumi, hein? Parce que tu veux que personne me touche, mais toi, ça te déranges pas de te la faire pas vrai? Dis moi seulement que tu me prends pour un con, ça ira plus vite... Tu sais quoi? J'en ai marre de jouer à ça. J'aurais beau faire n'importe quoi pour te prouver tout ce que tu veux, tu continuerais de croire que je suis qu'un pauvre mec qui baise n'importe qui, n'importe où. La vérité, c'est que je suis comme ça. Et tout les jours depuis qu'on l'as fait, je fais des efforts, et je m'éloignes de mes anciennes fréquentations. Tout ça pour quoi? Pour que tu me reproches ce que je ne fais plus? Si tu trouves ça drôle, tant mieux pour toi. Mais j'en ai marre. Si tu penses comme tout les autres, c'est que tu ne vaux pas mieux, et que j'ai perdu mon temps avec toi. »**

_Ruki était désespérer par l'attitude de Ryo a s'en encontre. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été parfait, pourtant depuis que Ryo était entré dans sa vie, il avait fait des efforts, de vrai efforts pour qu'un jours il ai la chance qu'un mec bien comme lui, pose ses yeux sur le brun. Mais rien de tout cela ne comptait pour personne. Parce que des efforts qui ne se voient pas, ne sont pas des vrais effort pour les gens. Et peu importe combien il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être quelqu'un de mieux, et changer. Et Ryo ne se rendait compte de rien, jamais. Il avait ses propres peurs. Faire l'amour avec quelqu'un qui avait vu passé beaucoup plus de monde que vous n'en avez jamais rencontrer dans toute votre propre vie, était assez stressant. Il avait surtout peur que le brun préfère aller voir ailleurs, plutôt que d'être vraiment avec lui, même si là le problème c'était justement qu'il soit avec lui. _

**« Je n'ai jamais touché a Yumi. »**

_Ryo n'osa rien ajouter en fait. Parce qu'il avait raison, il ne lu faisait pas totalement confiance, mais c'était à cause de lui-même et non du brun. Après un très long silence, Ruki comprit que le blond ne dirait rien de plus. _

**« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? Tu sais, si des rumeurs courent a mon sujet, il y en a sur toi et elle. Et crois-moi, certaines affirment que vous êtes déjà passé au stade supérieur de votre relation. Et après tu oses douter de moi? »**

_Ruki fixa le jeune blond, sérieusement. Ryo était désespéré. Il devait réviser, mais d'un coup, cela semblait tellement... stupide que tout ai commencé a cause de ça. Il soupira tristement, et se dit que peut être, il devait avouer certaines choses, histoire de faire un peu avancé les choses, entre eux. Même si Ruki n'allait pas lâcher le morceau et en profiterait pour l'enfoncer un peu plus. _

**« Mais... Tu as couché avec plein de gens. Comment veux-tu que je me sentes? Pour moi, il n'y a eut que toi, et... je ne sais pas où tu me situerais dans la liste... »**

_Ryo se sentait très mal à l'aise de parler de tout ça comme ça. Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas son genre de parler de ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. La plupart du temps, il était doué pour parler des problèmes des autres, et pas des siens, il fallait bien une première fois à tout non? Ruki soupira profondément, il ne voyait pas bien où le blond voulait en venir, comme si Ruki tenait une liste des gens avec qui il l'avait fait. Soit le blond était désespéré dans ses arguments, soit il avait un problème. Quand il comprit que le malaise de Ryo venait du fait qu'il ne savait pas très bien ce que le brun pensait de lui après tout ceci, il eut un léger sourire. Même si rien n'était pardonné, ni arrangé, cela le fit sourire._

**« Dans la liste? Quel liste? Pourquoi tu crois que je m'amuserais à faire ça? Les autres ne sont rien. Tu ne m'écoutes donc pas quand je te parles? Tu crois que je m'amuse a dire je t'aime a n'importe qui? Tu crois que j'ai aimé tout les autres? Écoutes moi bien et enregistre ça dans ta petite tête blonde, je tiens à toi, et ça, c'est plus important non ? Tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas que les autres me touchent, et ils ne le font plus, mais tu continues a être avec elle, comme si de rien n'était. Est-elle au moins au courant pour nous? Du moins que tu l'as trompé avec quelqu'un d'autres? »**

_Ryo soupira regardant le sol. Il se sentait un peu con. Il vint se coller tout contre son beau brun, et finit par lui demander tout doucement._

**« Non, mais je ne veux pas lui dire. Elle va mal parler de toi, et je veux pas l'entendre. Je t'en prie, reste avec moi ce soir. Juste une fois. Reste avec moi... »**

**« Il faudra que tu lui dise. Tout comme il faut que tu révises. Je ne peux pas rester ici. »**

**« Mais, si tu me distrait pas trop, ça peut aller. J'ai plus grand choses à voir, aller, restes s'il te plait... »**

_Ruki le regarda sérieusement. Il lui sembla que Ryo avait vraiment envie qu'il reste. Seulement il y aurait une raison pour qu'il reste. Car passé la soirée a attendre que Ryo ait finit de réviser, juste pour dormir ne lui plaisait guère. Il réfléchit une petite seconde, et finit par lui dire._

**« D'accord, mais à deux conditions. La première que tu ne m'envoies plus chier si je te distrait. La seconde, toi et moi, à faire des choses dans le lit, après. A prendre, ou à laisser... »**

_Le petit sourire pervers de Ruki n'avait rien du tout pour rassurer Ryo quant à ses devoirs... Mais il aimait le voir sourire, et puis... Lui faire des promesses comme ça, lui donnait encore plus envie de finir ses révisions très vite. C'était étrange, lui qui aurait préféré qu'il le laisse tranquille au tout début. Ryo fot un grand et beau sourire, et lui répondit._

**« D'accord, mais pas trop. Il faut penser à dormir. Demain on doit se lever tôt. »**

_Tout deux eurent un sourire entendu, et Ruki ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser le blondinet. C'était plus fort que lui, depuis qu'il était là, il en avait envie. Il aurait suffit que le blond lui dise bonsoir correctement, juste un baiser et ça n'aurait pas dérapé a ce point là. Maintenant, il avait perdu une bonne demi-heure de révision, et dieu seul sait combien il en perdrait avec Ruki qui le distrayait très facilement. Car voyez-vous réviser, lover dans les bras de votre amant qui passe son temps a vous embrasser dans le cou, c'était pas forcément moins distrayant que de clairement faire l'amour une bonne fois pour toute. Mais que voulez vous, ils aimaient bien les deux. Chacun avait ce qu'il voulait. Ruki avait un semblant d'affection, avec la promesse de pouvoir profiter de l'étreinte tendre de son petit blondinet, quant à l'autre, il pouvait réviser, sans que Ruki ne lui en veuilles et ne lui casses les pieds clairement. Et puis, ça faisait toujours du bien, même si ça donnait plus de mauvaises idée qu'autres choses. L'amour, c'est pas forcément toujours logiques. Parfois c'est juste un flot de sentiments, et d'envies qui nous guident._

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

- Et bien voilà un autre petit chapitre, tout meugnon et con comme je les aime Kyaaaaah (l). Et sinon, vous allez bien vous? Depuis le temps, vous devenez quoi???

J'espère que ça vous a plût, et désolé pour l'orthographe xD. Ou la grammaire, je me suis relu, mais sûrement pas assez xDDDDDDD

Bonne jounrée (l)**  
**


	9. Prisoner

**Titre de la Fic:** Quand deux trous noirs se rencontrent...

**Titre du Chapitre : Prisoner  
**

**Titre complet : Prisoner of love... (prisonnier de l'amour.)  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: ... Mon préféré ... Reituki... Ils vont si bien ensembles

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Oh, c'était bon, y'en avais marre. Ryo avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains aujourd'hui. Parce que Ryo pouvait aussi prendre des décisions quand il voulait, fallait seulement qu'il le veuille. Il avait demandé a Yumi-Chan de lui accorder un petit moment, dans l'après-midi, pour lui parler. C'était comme ça aussi, Ryo avait envie de mettre les choses au clairs, même si il n'allait pas entendre des compliments sur lui, ou sur Ruki, il devait être honnêtes avec les gens. Sinon ça ne se faisait pas de rien dire du tout. Il était au milieu de la cours, entouré par des millions de gens qui n'avaient rien à faire a l'heure de la récréation, et il la vit enfin arriver calmement. Vu le ton que Ryo avait employé, elle était quasi certaine que les choses n'allaient pas très bien se passer. Mais il fallait quand même essayer d'être agréable._

**« Hm. Ryo-san, tu voulais me dire quoi? »**

_Pour l'agréable, on allait peut être repasser. Elle lui fit un délicat sourire, tandis que Ryo rassemblait ses petites pensées, pour formuler ça d'une façon, comment dire, des moins blessantes. Il baissa un peu le regard, et la tête quand il s'apprêta a lui parler. Il n'avait pas honte d'aimer Ruki, ni d'être avec lui, mais... le fait est qu'il avait mal agit face a elle, et que ... ça l'embêtait un peu. Il commença alors._

**« Écoutes, j'ai quelques choses a te dire qui ne te feras pas vraiment plaisir... »**

**« Et bien.. Je suis prête. Dis moi ce qui te tracasse... »**

_Le décoloré leva les yeux vers la jeune fille souriant quelques peu, tentant de faire bonne figure, même si elle se doutait que quelques choses ne tournait plus très rond. Il se résolu a ne pas la faire attendre plus longtemps, et lui dit alors._

**« Bon et bah... Récemment, j'ai... été physiquement avec quelqu'un... Et... »**

**« Et quoi? Tu vas me dire que tu t'excuses? C'est pas la peine. »**

_En réalité, il ne comptait pas vraiment s'excuser, mais juste s'expliquer un peu plus. Il referma sa bouche un bref instant. Et puis pourquoi c'était pas la peine?_

**« D'accord. Et il se passe quoi maintenant? »**

**« Ryo, c'est mal ce que tu as fait. Mais on était plus vraiment ensembles ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu t'est soudainement éloigné. Alors, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu m'est d'une quelconques façon trompés. On va juste oublier tout ça, et puis, on va recommencer, non? »**

_Le blondinet soupira. En faite, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de recommencer quoi que ce soit avec elle. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de dire un mot, avant qu'elle ne se soit glisser entre ses bras. C'était bizarre de tenir une fille dans ses bras de cette façon. A vrai dire, le décoloré ne pensait qu'au petit brun qui traînait encore, je-ne-sais-où et qui torturait l'esprit du plus blond. Il ne finit par ne rien répondre, et sans vraiment être prévenu, elle décida de l'embrasser. C'était rare les moment qu'elle pouvais partager avec lui, alors elle en profitait. Seulement, une fois finit, elle lui dit alors._

**« J'espère que cette fois, tu ne te conduiras pas comme lui. »**

**« Pourquoi tu parles de Ruki comme ça? »**

**« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il est. Je ne veux pas qu'il déteigne sur toi. Ryo, tu est quelqu'un de tellement bien. »**

**« Il a changé! »**

_Ryo n'était pas content, il appréciait peu qu'on dise des choses mauvaises sur Ruki. Mais le fait est que son passé ne l'aidait vraiment pas a se faire oublier. Partout où il allait, il était catalogué comme un pariat. Ryo l'avait lâché et évidement, était peu enclin a l'embrasser, ou quoi que se soit maintenant. Mais elle ne démordait pas de ses affirmations.  
_

**« Il n'as pas changé. Arrêtes de te voiler la face. »**

**« Je te dis qu'il a changé, pourquoi tu ne le crois pas? »**

**« ... Tu as raison, il a changé... »**

_Ryo pensait enfin lui avoir fait admettre, que Ruki n'était plus tellement le même, mais ce qu'elle ajouta quelques secondes plus tard, le laissa sur le cul._

**« Avant, il ne faisait pas ces choses dégoutantes dans l'enceinte du lycée! »**

_Ryo ouvra grand les yeux, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait, quand elle lui pointa du doigt une direction. Il vit alors, dans un petit renfoncement du bâtiment, un bout de la cours a l'abri de la plupart des regards, un Ruki, son Ruki, à genoux, entrain de... C'était pas possible. Pourquoi il lui faisait ça, alors qu'il commençait vraiment a le croire? Pourquoi il mentait comme un arracheur de dent? C'était plus fort que lui? Fallait toujours qu'il se foute de la gueule de Ryo, c'était ça? Le blond n'était ... En faite, il était quoi pour ce brun? Il voulait vraiment croire quand Ruki lui disait qu'il avait changé, et qu'il ne fréquentait plus ses anciennes "fréquentations". Mais le voir s'occuper de cette homme, c'était... Tellement blessant. Tellement douloureux, que Ryo ne s'était pas sentit partir vers eux. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait demander des explications au brun. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de mentir comme ça, sur tout a la fin! Il ne se rendait même pas compte que Yumi l'avait suivit, ni même qu'elle l'appelait; tout ce qui le préoccupait c'était Ruki._

_Une fois arrivé a une distance raisonnable, il regarda le brun, et lui dit d'un air totalement désemparé._

**« Tu fais quoi là? »**

_Mais au lieu que ça soit Ruki qui réponde, ce fut l'autre garçon. _

**« Hey mec, dégages sérieux, si tu le veux, attends ton tours! » **_Il s'adressa alors a Ruki _**« Qu'est ce que t'as? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes! »**

_Le décoloré ne savait pas bien comment réagir. Et pendant que Yumi était dégouté par la scène, Ryo ne pouvait pas quitter Ruki du regard. C'était une telle souffrance pour lui. Comment pouvait-il faire ça, à ce mec là. Ruki quant à lui ne pouvait rien dire, et quand bien même, a quoi ça pouvait servir? Ryo ne lui pardonnerait jamais, et de toute façon... il préférait cette fille. Comme toujours, il perdait. A quoi bon croire, et espérer? Ruki savait très bien qu'il n'était pas le genre de type avec qui on sortait. Non, ça faisait mauvais genre pour les amis. Alors, il s'exécuta, et donna exactement ce que l'inconnu désirait de lui, a savoir finir ce qu'il faisait. Une fois fait, l'inconnu gratifia Ruki d'une bonne gifle. Mais Ryo ne bougea pas le moindre muscle. Il était tellement choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, et peu importait que Yumi soit là ou non. Il lui redemanda_

**« C'était quoi ça? Tu faisait quoi là? »**

_Ruki ne savait pas bien quoi répondre. Il savait ce qui s'était passé, mais jamais Ryo ne le croirait, alors c'était pas la peine de se battre pour rien. Il répondit d'une voix morne_

**« Ce que je fais toujours... »**

**« Ryo, on peu, peut être partir maintenant, non? »**

_Rei n'était pas exactement du même avis. Il avait envie de frapper de Ruki, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, autant de fois qu'il en serait capable. Il avait envie de l'anéantir pour de bon. Mais au lieu de ça, il se contrôla et finit seulement par répondre._

**« Parts si tu veux, j'ai des choses à lui dire. »****  
**

_Yumi l'attendit quelques secondes, mais comme Reita ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, elle finit par lâcher prise, et s'éloigna. Juste assez loin pour être hors de leurs champs de vision, mais elle les espionnait quand même. Elle trouvait ça louche comme histoire. Ryo finit alors par lui dire quelques choses, il souffrait réellement de se ce que Ruki pouvait avoir fait._

**« Tu m'as mentit! Je croyais que tu ne voyais plus ces gens-là! »**

**« Mais c'est le cas! »**

**« Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que ta bouche s'est accidentellement perdu sur son sexe aussi? Arrêtes de me prendre pour un con s'il te plait. C'est sûr que comme ça, tu ne vois plus grand chose d'eux! »**

_Ruki lui lança un regard noir. Il se foutait de lui. Il osait l'insulter, et le traiter comme tout le monde le faisait. Est-ce qu'il se rendait une seule seconde compte de ce que ça pouvait faire souffrir quelqu'un comme Ruki, qui passait son temps a douter de tout, a propos de lui? Il n'était même pas sûr que Reita puisse l'aimer un jours, et sa façon de venir le rabaisser et l'humilier de cette façon, c'était... Trop._

**« Tu est dégoutant. »**

**« JE suis dégoutant? MOI? Mais c'est pas moi qui les su- »**

**« C'est bon j'ai dis! Je sais ce que j'ai fais! J'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles! »**

_Ruki était toujours a terre, en faite, il ne sentait pas ses jambes assez forte pour se relever. Non, pas cette fois. Ryo allait encore tout détruire, et il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus se battre contre tout ça. C'était si dur, il avait beau faire des efforts, et essayer de toutes ses petites forces, rien ne changeait. Tout était toujours pareilles._

**« Tu peux parler. C'est pas moi qui bécottait Yumi tout à l'heure. »**

**« Cela n'as rien a voir avec ça! »**

**« Comme toujours. J'ai presque faillit oublier que je n'étais qu'un esclave sexuel pour tout le monde. Et bah tu sais quoi? Va te faire foutre Suzuki-San, va te faire foutre, et laisses-moi, je t'ai rien demandé. Tu savais très bien qui j'étais et dans quoi tu t'est engagés, alors viens pas me casser les burnes parce que t'as pas réussis a me changer en élève modèle! »**

_Encore une fois, pour tout les deux, c'était un grand moment de solitude, et d'incompréhension. Ruki n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se vomir le plus possible. Il se détestait d'avoir fait ça. Mais les remords ne servent a rien. Ryo l'avait pris sur le fait, et d'une certaine manière, il n'avait pas pu refuser. On ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Mais ça n'avais plus aucune importance. Maintenant, il devait payé, alors que Ryo aussi se payait du bon temps avec Yumi. C'était tellement... pas normal._

**« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien... »**

**« Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, et toi, pourrais-tu en dire autant? Tu devais dire la vérité a Yumi, et résultat, elle t'embrasse, soit elle est conne, soit tu t'est bien foutu de ma gueule. Mais j'ai plus envie de jouer a ses jeu stupides avec toi. Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en tape, c'est clair? Mais ne reviens plus en montant sur tes grands chevaux si tu me vois encore faire ça. De toute façon, qui pourrais bien aimer quelqu'un dans mon genre? »**

_Ow. Non, ça ne pouvais pas finir comme ça. C'était maaal, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber parce que ça l'arrangeait, ou parce que c'était plus facile. Ryo commença alors a lui dire, un peu adoucit par la situation._

**« Ruki, tu sais très bien que je... »**

_Il fut alors coupé par le retour du mec, qui n'avait pas l'air très content. Pourquoi? C'était un mystère._

**« Oh et au fait! Ce soir, je te veux chez moi! »**

_Le décoloré regardait les deux autres garçons en face de lui. Une soudaine envie de vomir le saisissait, quand il imaginait toutes les choses que ce mec pouvait faire à Ruki. C'était peut être mal, mais il avait vraiment du mal a contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières aujourd'hui. Il resta calme cependant._

**« Nan, mais ce soir, ça va pas être possible... »**

**« Rien à foutre, tu viens, c'est tout. Le reste je m'en contre balance. Ok? »**

_Ruki lança un regard au décoloré, qui semblait le trouver répugnant. C'était pas comme si il ne savait pas depuis le début! Mais il ne parleras pas a ce sujet, et finit par conclure, en baissant la tête._

**« Ce soir?... Je passerais alors. »**

_Ryo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son regard se durcit encore plus, et bien qu'il aurait eut envie de frapper Ruki, il restait seulement là a attendre, a attendre quoi? Et bien, si il savait, il n'attendrait peut être pas. _

**« Tu passeras pas! Tu va rester ouais! »**

**« Ta gueule. »**

**« Attends, c'est à moi que tu parles blondie? »**

_Ryo était vraiment de très très très mauvaise humeur. Il valait mieux ne pas déconner. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'inconnu et lui répéta très sérieux._

**« Tu vas fermer ta gueule maintenant. »**

**« De toute façon ça te regardes pas ce que je prévois de faire ou non avec lui! Alors évites de t'attacher a cette petite salope, hein. »**

_Ryo l'avait prévenu, deux fois. Il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il allait se manger la colère de Ryo. Oui dis comme ça, il ne faisait pas peur, mais... Ruki se laissait faire par tout le monde quand il souffrait, et bien... Ryo lui cognait dur quand il était énervé, a eux deux, ils allaient pouvoir faire quelques choses! Reita se jeta alors sur le mec, et commença a le frapper, sans s'arrêter, et peu importait où du moment qu'il se défoulait. Ruki aurait bien voulu lui demander pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il n'avait pas tellement envie que Reita ne le frappe. Il ne pourrais pas se défendre, et en souffrirait beaucoup trop. Ruki préféra prendre la tangente comme toujours quand ça devenait trop dur. Il eut beaucoup de mal a se lever, et dû s'y reprendre a plusieurs fois, se mangeant un coup, de temps en temps, mal cadré. Il soupira grandement en se laissant guider par le mur. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le résultat. Il n'avait pas envie que Reita lui jette ce regard. Il finit par arriver au tournant, et eut la surprise de voir Yumi, face à face. Elle était plus jolie de près, c'est vrai, mais ça ne changeait rien. Il baissa la tête, et passa son chemin quand elle lui dit :  
_

**« Il fait ça uniquement pour toi. Ryo a un grand coeur tu sais. »**

**« Je sais. Mais c'est toi, ou moi. »**

_Sur le coup, Yumi ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il marmonnait, mais même quand elle réussit a comprendre, elle ne voyait pas ce que sous-entendait Ruki. Elle le regarda s'éloigné en piteux état. Elle se demandait si il tiendrait l'année scolaire, vu comment son état semblait se dégrader vite. Ryo dans tout ça? Il n'avait pas vu que Ruki était parti. Et a vrai dire, même si il avait vu de ses yeux le brun faire un gâterie a ce minable, et même si il le détestait d'avoir fait ça, quelques part, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas juste faire comme si il n'avait jamais aimé Ruki. Il l'aimait, c'était évident. Il l'aimait au point d'être jaloux, et de ne vouloir que personne d'autre que lui ne l'approches. Mais est-ce que ça suffisait vraiment au brun? Il lui semblait clair et net que Ruki avait besoin de plus. Et qu'il ne lui apporterait jamais ce qu'il désirait. Ils allaient reprendre leurs petites vies chacun de leurs côtés, comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué avec ce brun? Il ne pouvait pas juste, se contenter d'être normal, et de ne pas faire de vagues avec des minables comme l'autre là? Ruki était bien difficile a cerner... Peut être ... trop?_

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

. Et bien voilà, un petit chapitre bien finit. C'est bizarre, je l'imaginais pas aussi dramatique au début O.O m'enfin, tant pis, vu que la suite s'arrangeras, et on espère pour de bon, sinon je les frappes ses mioches x.X

Aller bonne nuit les gens *calin*


	10. Nothing

**Titre de la Fic:** Quand deux trous noirs se rencontrent...

**Titre du Chapitre : Nothing  
**

**Titre complet : Nothing good about goodbye I can swear I saw you cried. (Il n'y a rien de bien a propos d'un aurevoir. Je peux jurer que je t'ai vu pleuré.)  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: ... Mon préféré ... Reituki... Ils vont si bien ensembles

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:

Ouais les titres sont des titres de chansons, on se demandes pourquoi.. si un jours vous trouvez dites-le moi hein xD xDDDDD MIAM XD

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Ryo n'arrivait pas a oublier ces horribles images, et ses horribles paroles qu'ils avaient échangés. C'était déjà la nuit, et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas a dormir. On aurait pu croire que c'était si simple, qu'il suffisait de fermer les yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas. A chaque fois qu'il les fermait, il se mettait a penser a ce que le brun était entrain de faire a cet instant. Toutes ses images dégradantes pour le brun, et tellement, tellement frustrantes pour Ryo, ne lui laissaient de repos. Il soupira, pour la énième fois de la soirée, désespérant de trouver le sommeil, quand un bruit a le fenêtre se fit entendre. Par habitude, il alla voir, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il y découvrit ce qui ressemblait vaguement au brun. Il ne comptait pas s'excuser, et encore moins le pardonner pour ces choses-là. Il ne fallait pas le prendre pour ce qu'il n'était pas, c'est ainsi dans cet état d'esprit qu'il ouvrit la fenêtre, frissonnant au contact de l'air frai qui s'engouffraient dans la chambre. _

**« Qu'est tu veux? »**

**« Laisses-moi entrer, je t'en pris, il fait froid dehors... »**

_Ruki n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la forme, et ça, c'était bien palpable dans la douceur de sa voix. Le blond n'eut pas le coeur a le laisser crever de froid dehors, et lançant indifféremment, en retournant au lit._

**« De toute façon, c'est encore ta chambre, nan... »**

_Le petit brun ne releva rien, et passa avec difficultés l'encadrement de la fenêtre, chose que Ryo remarqua. Ryo ne dit rien, et laissa les choses se faire par elles-même. De toute façon, il n'avait pas tellement envie de parler. Il resta planté debout, les bras croisés, a regarder le brun passer._

**« Laisses-moi juste... dormir ici, cette nuit. Demain je m'arrangerais. »**

_Ryo le regarda s'asseoir sur le lit avec beaucoup de mal. A le voir, il n'allait pas bien du tout. Les marques rouges de sang sur son visage étaient assez évidente. Et pourtant, Rei se retenait de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il se voulait totalement indifférent à lui... Même si il crevait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il soupira agacé, quand le brun prit alors la parole, tentant de ne plus bouger, pour ne plus souffrir._

**« Et bien, tu ne demandes pas ce qui s'est passé? Tu as peur de le savoir peut être?... »**

**« Oh, monsieur a dû avoir ce qu'il voulait, ça devait être intense pour que tu en ressortes avec cette gueule là. Je savais pas que tu aimais le SM. »**

_Reita était méchant, et blessant, mais il avait le droit. Ruki n'aurait jamais dû accepter de faire quoi que ce soit a ce gros porc. Et puis... rien que de l'imaginer avec l'autre moche, ça le rendait très jaloux. Il se détourna alors de Ruki et lui tourna le dos, quand le brun voulu s'indigner..._

**« Tu peux arrêter de me prendre pour... » **_le petit brun s'arrêta tout seul, ne trouvant pas le mot auquel pensait Rei._**  
**

**« Pour quoi?... Pour ce que tu est? »**

_Et si Reita était jaloux et mécontent, Ruki quant à lui, souffrait physiquement de ses blessures, et n'avait ni le courage, ni la force physique pour entrer dans une discussion qui finirait mal avec le décoloré. Valait mieux coupé court a tout maintenant, c'était plus simple._**  
**

**« Oh et puis laisses tomber. On est pas obligé de parler. »**

_Le brun baissa son regard triste, et se sentant seul. Il projeta de s'allonger, mais c'était pas vraiment possible. Ruki soupira, après les gémissements de douleurs, il essaya alors de s'asseoir juste contre la tête de lit, histoire de ne pas avoir a se soutenir tout seul. Quant au blondinet, le voir dans un tel état le perturbait au plus haut point, et il devait lutter fort contre lui même pour ne pas s'occuper de lui. _

**« Tu pourrais, s'il te plait, me passer la trousse de premier secours? » **_Pas de réponse. Wow, comment il se sentait seul c'était puissant. Il soupira et lâcha _**« Nan, T'as raison, laisses je vais y aller moi-même. Après tout j'ai que ça à faire... »**

_Ruki commença a bouger, dans le but de se lever, trifouiller dans l'armoire de la salle de bain pour trouver ce qu'il désirait, mais a la place, Ryo l'obligea, doucement, a rester en place, pendant qu'il s'occupait de ça. Le petit brun se rassit confortablement, essayant de ne pas penser a la douleur qui s'installait. Pour changé les idées, il décida que le blond devait savoir un peu des choses. Après tout, les professeurs passaient leurs temps a dire, qu'un peu de savoir ne nuisait a personne. Il lança alors, simplement._

**« Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »**

_Le blondinet, cacha une micro-expression de satisfaction, malgré le fait que Ruki était Ruki, et que le mensonge allait souvent de pair avec des choses peu orthodoxes pour le monde normal. Il revint vers lui, avec sa belle trousse de secours et sortit tout ce qu'il fallait pour désinfecter les plaies. Tant pis si Ruki morflait, après tout il n'avait qu'à pas faire ce qu'il faisait. Il se contenta d'un petit..._

**« Je t'ai demandé quelques choses? Non, et ce que tu fais ou non avec ton corps, ne m'intéresse pas du tout. »**

_Ruki parût contrarié, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Et il valait mieux, parce que vu comment était parti Ryo, il allait pas passé une agréable soirée avec lui. Le petit blond, commença alors a appliquer du désinfectant sur les plaies du brun. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était d'être face au brun et de pouvoir sentir son souffle mourir sur sa peau. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait bien s'occuper de lui, sinon il le regretterait. Pendant ce temps-là, un silence glaçant se fit sentir, et le petit brun ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter. Histoire, bêtement de défendre sa cause perdue à lui._

**« Pourquoi ça te fais rien? »**

_Reita essayait désespérement de se concentrer sur les plaies, mais c'était dur quand il sentait cette douleur et cette chose indescriptible dans la voix du petit brun. Il ne répondit rien, et passa a autre chose._

**« Tu sais qui a gagné? »**

**« A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai cette gueule là maintenant? »**

_Reita n'apprécia pas tellement la façon dont Ruki lui parlait, alors, il pressa fort sur une de ses plaies, et quand un petit cri de douleur se fit entendre, il répondit seulement en guise d'excuse._

**« Oh, désolé. »**

_Ruki savait parfaitement bien, que Reita l'avait fait exprès. Il aimait le faire souffrir et c'était évident qu'après ce qu'il avait vu cet après-midi, il n'allait pas lui sauter dans les bras sur le champ. Il soupira doucement, et lui dit_

**« Tu sais pourquoi il m'as tabassé? Parce que tu l'as salement amoché, et qu'il voulait me prouver qui était le maître, mais... J'ai refusé de coucher avec lui. Je l'ai envoyé se faire voir, et... Et tout ce que j'ai maintenant c'est ces plaies et ton silence. Si j'avais sût j'aurais accepté, au moins ça aurait été moins douloureux. »**

_Ryo passa près de la lèvre du brun, pour y apposer un désinfectant un peu plus doux, au contours de sa bouche. Il ne l'avait pas raté, mais Reita non plus ne le raterais pas._

**« Et t'arrives encore a te regarder en face? Quel exploit. Tu veux quoi? Que je te félicite? Pourquoi faire, si je me souviens bien tu t'as pas vraiment fait prié pour t'exécuter cette aprèm, nan? »**

_Le brun soupira grandement. Il était borné ce type-là, c'était vraiment ennervant. _

**« Penses ce que tu veux. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé. »**

**« Ta raison, c'est pas comme si je t'avais vu de mes propres yeux! »**

_Reita était toujours mécontent, et même si il prenait ses précautions en lui mettant les pansements, il n'empêchait pas, qu'il avait envie de frapper Ruki; juste pour qu'il arrête de mentir. Juste une fois dans sa vie, il pourrais dire la vérité! Une fois, une seule._

**« Tu voulais que je fasse quoi? Tu étais avec elle là... »**

**« Arrêtes de la remettre sur le tapis a chaque fois! »**

_Ruki était assez contrarié, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser marcher dessus par le blondinet. C'était pas possible ça! Il fixait Ryo dans les yeux, et lui dit sincèrement_

**« C'est elle le problème. Si elle était pas là, on aurait pas ce genre de discussion. Tu vois même pas qu'elle fou la merde partout. »**

**« C'est ça et puis bientôt tu vas me dire qu'elle t'as obligé a satisfaire le mec aussi ?... Arrêtes de mentir tu veux! »**

_Ruki était très mécontent, a chaque fois, Ryo se comportait comme un salaud. Il faisait toujours comme si il n'avait jamais rien a se reprocher non plus. C'était vraiment frustrant, et le brun le lui fit remarquer._

**« Tu l'embrassais! En quoi ce que j'ai fais est différent de toi? »**

_Le blondinet s'écarta du brun, et n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre. Il avait des tords, mais, Ruki beaucoup plus. Il soupira et lui répondit_

**« Il... et tu... Il... Il s'est répandu en toi! Voilà t'est content? »**

**« Parce que tu crois que ça m'as fait plaisir peut être? J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire! Et si tu veux parler de ça, je te ferais remarquer qu'elle a échangé sa salive avec la tienne! »**

**« C'est différent! »**

_Reita ne savait plus quoi dire, et ça, Ruki l'avait bien comprit. C'était une façon poli de dire que Ruki était une serpillère qui servait a tout le monde, et que Rei lui était juste un playboy? Non fallait vraiment arrêter de se foutre de la gueule du monde. Le brun fut blessé par ses paroles, et baissa la tête en soupirant_

**« C'est toujours différent quand il s'agit de toi. »**

**« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais tu comprends bien.. »**

_Reita se rassit a ses côtés, et prit les mains de Ruki, pour panser les plaies. Car le brun s'était défendu, il ne fallait pas croire qu'il se laissait tout le temps faire. _

**« J'ai bien comprit que tu te crois meilleurs que moi, parce que monsieur est "presque pure". Nan, mais t'as raison y'a tellement de gens, qui me sont passé desssus que je pourrais en ouvrir un musée! »**

**« C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! »**

_Ruki soupira et le regarda dans les yeux, toujours blessé par les mots du blond. C'était horrible d'arrivé a se dire des choses comme ça._

**« Mais c'est ce que t'as dis... »**

**« Tu lui a donné ce qu'il voulait, sans même penser a ... Putain Ruki, il était dans ta bouche bordel! »**

_Ruki soupira, levant les yeux aux ciel, il se cala un peu mieux contre la tête de lit et soupira_

**« Si tu savais ce qui est passé dedans... »**

**« Justement! Je ne veux pas savoir ce genre de choses. Et je ne veux pas voir ça non plus. Tu crois que je me suis sentit comment a te voir comme ça? »**

**« Et encore une fois tu ramènes tout à toi. Et tu crois que j'ai pas été déçu que tu te laisses faire par cette fille? Tu crois que t'est le seul a pouvoir faire des erreurs? La seule différence, c'est que moi je suis pas coincé comme toi! »**

_Reita finit par soupirer longuement. Il détestait Ruki. Il le détestait quand il avait raison. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il finit par dire, désespérer de la situation._

**« On ferait mieux de s'arrêter là dans la conversation. »**

_Ruki était d'accord pour ne pas aller plus loin. C'était mauvais de dire ce qu'il pensait de Reita. C'était pas sa faute si il était presque tout innocent, et tout ignorant de ses choses-là, et c'est pour ça que Ruki le trouvait tellement adorable. Mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence que le blondinet n'avait pas partagé ce sentiment. Pendant ce temps là, Reita s'occupait de finir de panser ses blessures sur les jonctions, et rangea les choses, tandis que Ruki finit par dire_

**« Il est venu, me demandé de m'occuper de lui. J'ai refusé, et il m'as frappé. Et là je t'ai vu, avec elle, tu l'embrassais. Je me suis sentit tellement mal que j'ai accepté, c'est tout. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi? De toute façon il m'aurais tabassé si je ne l'avais pas fait... »**

_Reita le regarda vite fait, et il eut l'impression que pour une fois, Ruki ne mentait pas. Mais parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de tailler des pipes aux premiers venues bordel!_

**« J'aurais voulu que tu lui dise non. Ce genre de choses ne se fait pas! Si tu avais un problème avec le fait qu'elle m'embrassait t'avait qu'à venir et la remettre a sa place. »**

**« C'est ça, comme ça tout le monde aurait su que le parfait petit Ryo couchait avec la salope du coin. Tu crois que les gens ils auraient pris ça comment? Et puis toi aussi tu n'avais qu'à dire non a cette fille. »**

**« Mais je n'ai pas couché avec elle! »**

**« Bah moi non plus tu vois... »**

_Ryo commença a ranger tout dans la boîte de secours, et soupira simplement._

**« Je m'en fou des autres. C'est toi mon petit ami, je pensais que tu le savais. »**

**« Ton petit ami? »**

**« Mon petit ami, ouais? Pourquoi? »**

_Ruki avait totalement beuguer sur l'appellation. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il trouvait ça tellement mignon, et adorable. Cela ne pouvait que sortir de la bouche de Reita. Il eut un sourire qui s'étendit pendant qu'il lui répondit_

**« Et bien ton petit ami s'est fait tabassé en sauvant pour une fois ce qui lui reste de vertu. Et il a très bobo au ventre. »**

_Ruki, ou comment passé du coq à l'âne en moins de deux seconde. Ryo lui sourit doucement aussi, mais ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il voulait. A vrai dire, il ne le comprit qu'une fois que le brun remonta son t-shirt découvrant sa belle peau nu, et dur par endroit, dû aux bleus qui allaient se former. _

**« Oh je vois.. »**

**« Quitte cette fille. » **

**« C'est pas aussi simple... » **

_Ruki était mécontent. Reita se foutait de sa gueule, c'était jamais simple, et toujours différent pour lui. Cela commençait sérieusement a lui casser les pieds. Une fois que Reita eut le tube de crème, Ruki lui arracha des mains, et lui répondit alors._

**« C'est finit. J'en ai vraiment marre de tes conneries. Si tu veux cette fille, y'a pas de problème! » **

_Reita ne comprit pas sur le coup, pourquoi Ruki avait changé d'attitude. Mais il n'aimait pas vraiment ça._**  
**

**« De MES conneries? Nan mais c'est qui qui fuit a chaque fois que ça deviens un peu trop dur? C'est toi qui veut toujours me quitter! C'est toi qui déconnes! »  
**

**« J'ai toujours fait ce que t'as voulu, j'ai quitté ma maison, mes anciennes relations, juste parce que tu l'as demandés, je t'ai même dis que je t'aimais; et toi t'est même pas fichu de quitter cette fille. Tu t'en fou, c'est clair, pour toi c'est toujours différent, toujours pas aussi simple. Et bien je te facilite les choses. Tu ne fais jamais rien, c'est toujours moi qui doit me plier a tes désirs, et si tu crois que parce que je suis capable de t'aimer, je vais t'obéir au doigt et a l'oeil, tu est en plein rêves là! »  
**

**« Je t'ai jamais demandé de quitter ta maison! C'était sous le coup de la colère! Tu devrais le savoir. De toute façon, pour toi, je suis toujours là pour combler tes pulsions sexuelles, c'est tout. A chaque fois qu'on se voit ça finit toujours pareilles. »  
**

**« J'y crois pas. Putain, je suis un homme, et j'ai des envies, tu devrais le comprendre. Et si tu n'avais qu'un peu de sentiment pour moi, tu aurais aussi des envies. »  
**

_Reita soupira. Il était exaspérer. Ruki avait raison. Si Yumi n'avait pas fait partie de leurs vies, ils auraient eut moins de problèmes. C'était énervant de le voir avoir raison. Il reprit alors calmement._

**« Tu est très attirant, et j'ai des envies, c'est pas ça le problème. J'ai pas envie de passé mon temps avec toi au lit. J'aimerais faire autres choses par moment, et pas juste être là pour que tu puisses te défouler sexuellement. C'est tout. J'ai envie de passé du temps avec toi, en dehors de ce lit. »  
**

**« Et tu crois quoi? Qu'on pourrais sortir la nuit, tout les deux, mains dans la mains, et que ça suffirait pour que personne ne le remarque? Tu va devenir mon frère adoptif, et ça ne suffiras pas. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines? »  
**

**« Je veux que tu soit mon petit-ami et que tu te comportes comme tel. » **

_Les paroles de Ruki n'allaient sûrement pas lui plaire. Mais il avait raison, comme toujours. Il ne fallait pas croire que Reita ne l'aimait pas, c'était pas le problème du tout..._**  
**

**« Quittes-la. »  
**

**« Ruki... »  
**

**« Je ne rigoles pas. Je suis très sérieux, quittes-la. Si tu sais être jaloux, moi aussi. Et il ne faudra pas s'étonner, si un jours, il se peut qu'elle finisse par mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, et si tu tiens un peu a elle, tu la quitteras. »  
**

_Ruki rigolait pour la dernière partie, il n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer. Et heureusement pour une fois Reita avait comprit de quoi il parlait. Et puis Reita était content que Ruki soit jaloux, ça prouvait qu'il tenait vraiment à lui. Il eut un petit sourire en coin, en lui répondant._

**« D'accords, d'accords. Maintenant, rends moi le tube de crème que je te la mettes. »  
**

_Ruki eut un sourire pervers, et il s'imaginait déjà plein de choses peu orthodoxes. Il lui tendit alors le tube de crème en répondant.._

**« Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes me mettre, ni où, mais ça seras avec plaisir... »  
**

_Reita lâcha un petit rire amusé, et récupéra le tube, qu'il posa a côté de lui. Il commença alors a enlever le t-shirt de Ruki, histoire de pouvoir mettre la crème sans avoir de soucis, et sans en mettre sur son t-shirt, surtout que ça ne sentait pas la rosé du matin. _

**« Va te faire soigner... »**

_Ruki, Ruki et ses mauvaises idées. Il eut un petit sourire pervers, et Reita avait très bien vu dans son regard, qui ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur qu'il connaissait bien. Le petit brun l'attrapa par les hanches et l'approcha de lui au maximum. Et doucement, il lui susurra a l'oreille_

**« Si tu fais l'infirmier, et qu'on peut sauter sur les infirmiers, pas de problème... »  
**

_Reita eut un sourire et s'écarta du brun, malgré le fait qu'il était obligé d'être a cheval sur les jambes du beau brun, c'était la seule façon pour lui mettre sa petite crème anti-bobo. Il commença alors a en mettre sur le petit brun, mais c'était assez troublant. C'est vrai que Ruki était très capable de le faire tout seul, mais... Aller savoir pourquoi, il le faisait. Et le plus déconcertant c'était le brun qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser a le regarder faire et le blondinet lui répondit enfin._

**« Je suis pas sûr que les infirmiers se laisseraient faire... »  
**

**« Tu crois ça toi?... »  
**

_Reita n'avait pas encore comprit ce que le brun comptait faire, et a vrai dire... c'était un peu effrayant cette idée. Mais quand il commença a sentir des petites mains chaudes venir lui caresser les flancs, il comprit que le brun avait vraiment des vilaines choses en pensées, ce qui le fit sourire doucement. Il se rapprocha du brun sans qu'on lui demande que dalle, et continua a lui étaler la crème d'une façon qui ressemblait plus a des caresses qu'a autres choses. Il fallait croire qu'ils étaient pas bien tout les deux._

**« Tiens, tu vois, tu viens me chercher tout seul comme un grand... »  
**

_Reita se mordit la lèvre inférieur, en un sourire, et lui dit alors_

**« Pour une fois, fermes-la. »  
**

_Le petit blondinet alla chercher les lèvres du brun, ne lui demandant absolument aucune réponse. En faite, c'était plus fort que lui, c'était Ruki, et il était tellement désirable quand il se taisait et ne sortait pas des vilains pas beau mots tout moches, de sa tellement belle petit bouche. Et croyez bien, que le petit brun ne s'est pas fait prier pour lui rendre ce baiser, même si il ne pouvait pas bouger, ça l'empêchait pas de désirer vraiment son petit Reita à lui. Les mains du petit brun partaient partout a la recherche de la peau de son blondinet préféré, mais, le baiser ne dura pas si longtemps que Ruki aurait voulu. Rei ne voulait pas coucher avec lui ce soir. Bah, c'était pas drôle, si Ruki pouvait pas bouger et souffrait tout le temps de ses bleus de partout. Mais le petit n'avait pas l'air de penser a ce genre de chose, et une fois leurs petites lèvres séprarés, il ne trouva rien d'intelligent a dire..._

**« Tu sais ce que ça m'évoque, toi a cheval sur moi... » **

_Reita eut un sourire, il était mignon, mais con ce garçon, c'était sûrement ça qui faisait son charme. Il s'écarta un peu de lui en lui disant_

**« Je crois avoir une petite idée, mais ce soir, va falloir que tu te reposes, t'est tout cassé partout... »  
**

_Ruki eut un petit rire, et un sourire pervers, avant de lui répondre._

**« Partout? Non, tu vois bien, que ma bouche fonctionne encore correctement... »  
**

_Reita le fixa un moment. Il comprenait bien ce que Ruki sous-entendait, mais il n'aimait pas cette idée. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être le seul à s'amuser. Et lui dit alors en l'embrassant furtivement._

**« Non, ce soir on va dodo. Et ne t'avises pas de me toucher dans le noir, je saurais que c'est toi... »  
**

**« En même temps, a part toi et moi dans le lit, je vois pas qui pourrais te toucher hein. Mais tu fais comme tu le sent... »  
**

_Reita était assez sérieux, malgré le sourire pervers de Ruki. Il descendit du lit, et rangea la trousse de seccours a l'endroit prévu à cet effet, et retourna s'occuper de son blessé de guerre. Il se débrouilla pour passer la couverture sur le petit brun, et s'assura qu'il était confortablement installé pour dormir. Il déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue et contourna le lit_

**« Dépêches-toiiii j'ai une folle envie de te tripoter sous la couette... »  
**

_Ruki ne savait pas se tenir, c'était pas possible, on aurait dit un gamin de trois ans qui attendait qu'on lui donne sa sucette. Quoi que dans le cas de Ruki... C'était un peu ça aussi. Le petit blond entra dans le lit, et se glissa aux côtés du brun, qui malgré ses paroles, ne fit rien. Il était sûrement fatigué après cette longue soirée a se disputer et se faire frapper, il avait besoin de repos. Rei ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de faire dodo. Il risquait de vite s'habituer a ce genre de choses le petit blondinet. Un petit Ruki dans son lit, miam... mais c'est pas ce soir qu'il pourrais le manger, va falloir attendre encore un petit peu.  
_

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

. J'en ai mis du temps a l'écrire O.O et cette vilaine page qui me demande de me reloguer quand j'essaye de sauvegarder T.T ils sont vilains, mais j'ai vaincu hey xD.

Bref ma gueule xD. J'ai foirée certaines matières de mon partiels puissament, mais ça va, j'ai la pêche . Et vous, comment que vous n'allez bien?


	11. Easy Lover

**Titre de la Fic:** Quand deux trous noirs se rencontrent...

**Titre du Chapitre : Easy Lover  
**

**Titre complet : Easy Lover Can Do Better (Un amant facile, peut faire mieux.)  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: ... Mon préféré ... Reituki... Ils vont si bien ensembles

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **:

3 semaines! 3 semaines pour l'écrire Nan mais j'hallucine, surtout que je savais déjà ce que j'allais y mettre xD ;Y'a des jours comme ça, on comprends pas xD.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_C'était quelques jours après tout ça. Tout semblait s'être, une dernière fois arrangé. Mais il ne fallait jamais jurer de rien quand il s'agissait du petit provocateur brun qui n'avait pas finit de faire parler de lui. Ruki n'avait toujours pas réintégré la chambre, et c'est ce qui embêtait Ryo au plus profond de lui. C'est vrai, Ruki il ne le voyait jamais, seulement quand le brun avait besoin de le voir. Et, il commençait sérieusement a manqué au petit blondinet, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ses longues journées, sans le voir. Travailler, réviser, c'était bien. Mais c'était pas suffisant pour combler le vide, et arrêter de penser a Ruki. Et ça, Reita s'en rendait de plus en plus compte, et ça faisait mal. Il se jurait intérieurement de demander au beau brun de revenir, de ne plus le laisser seul, avec ses parents, et surtout seul dans cette chambre trop silencieuse. C'était stupide comme réaction, mais c'était seulement dans ses moments-là que Rei prenait conscience du fait qu'il aimait le brun, désespérement. Il quitta comme toujours la salle de cours, pour aller en récréation, à l'heure de manger, même si l'envie n'était pas présent. Il finit par errer dans la cours, dans l'idée d'aller squatter un banc de libre, quand, il vit une silhouette au loin. Ce garçon, Wow. Il était... Reita resta un peu choqué, devant ce que dégageait le garçon qu'il voyait au loin. Il était si... Ne nous voilons pas la face, si attirant! Et là, il se mit a repenser au petit brun, c'était mal. Maintenant qu'avec Ruki, ça semblait aller, ce n'était pas intelligent de commencer a trouver d'autre garçon a son goût. Reita soupira, et finit par trouver un banc sur lequel se poser. Il ne regardait pas les gens autours qui passaient et repassaient. Non, lui il regardait le sol, se sentant étrangement seul. Il eut le temps de lâcher un soupire, avant de voir des pieds devant ses petits yeux. Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'était la voix de la personne._

**« Salut. »**

_Le blondinet, leva les yeux sur l'inconnu en face de lui, mais avec le soleil, il ne voyait pas son visage. Tout ce qu'il pouvait discerner, c'était que l'inconnu était ce garçon qui de loin, lui avait plût quelques minutes plus tôt. Et de près, Reita pouvait vraiment affirmé, que ce garçon était a tombé par terre. Ou alors, c'était peut être, juste l'effet que produisait son accoutrement un peu serré sur un pauvre Rei-chan en manque?. Oh Le pauvre Reita tenta vainement de ne pas céder a aucune espèce de tentation, en répondant seulement._

**« J'ai déjà quelqu'un... dans ma vie. Un mec Génial... Comme meilleur ami, et... une petite amie. ... Y'a rien a vendre ici. »**

_L'inconnu eut un sourire que le blondinet ne voyait pas très bien, Reita était un peu surprit et désemparé. C'était pas tout les jours qu'on venait le voir, pour lui parler, ça le prenait de court. Mais l'inconnu ne se laissa pas démonter._

**« A ce que je vois, tu m'as déjà oublié. Reita? »**

_Oh, Comment c'était il possible? Ruki était revenu en cours? Depuis quand? Le brun, saisit les bras du blondinet, et l'entraîna avec lui, pour échangé leurs places. Ainsi, Rei pu voir enfin que c'était son n'amoureux. Mais Reita ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était complètement sous le charme de son Ruki. Un Ruki qui savait s'y prendre, pour surprendre les gens._

**« Ruki... Tu... Tu... Bah... Tu.. Heu... est... Enfin... WOW. »**

_Le sourire de Ruki-Chan s'élargit, voyant l'effet qu'il faisait a son petit Reita préféré. Il était content. Vraiment, c'était adorable que le blondinet puisse se mettre dans des états pareilles. Si c'était mignon._

**« Et bien, ça fait son petit effet à ce que je vois. Alors comme ça, tu as décidé de regarder les autres garçons de l'école? »**

**« Hein? Non c'est que... Tu sais ... Heu de loin... Wow. Tu est vraiment... wow. »**

_Ruki eut un petit sourire amusé. Il était mignon Reita quand il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et le petit brun allait lui dire quelques choses de tout aussi mignon, quand une jeune inconnue débarqua a ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres, l'appelant a base de ..._

**« Taka-Chan, on se voit toujours cette aprèm, non? »**

_A voir le regard du décoloré sur la jeune demoiselle, il sembla fort à Ruki, qu'elle était un peu de trop. Mais Ruki n'allait pas l'envoyer chier non plus. Il sourit simplement en disant._

**« Bien sûr, je viendrais tout à l'heure. »**

**« Vous vous voyez cette aprèm? C'est nouveau ça? »**

_Rei et ses interminables questions, et doutes sur la sincérité de Ruki. A force, ça devenait gavant, et pourtant ça restait toujours mignon qu'il puisse être jaloux. Dur choix pour le petit brun. Mais la jeune inconnue répondit alors, plus vite que lui._

**« Oh ça fait quelques temps qu'on se voit tout les jours, pour... »**

**« Parce que Saya est une de mes grandes amies Ryo-Kun. »**

_Reita ne parût pas satisfait du tout. Ruki qui coupait la paroles comme ça, il cachait quelques choses, et ça c'était net et clair pour Reita. Et la façon qu'il avait de la tenir par l'épaule en souriant comme un arracheur de dents... Reita n'aimait vraiment pas ça du tout... Pauvre brun qui allait morfler, en attendant la jeune fille reprit._

**« Je vais te laisser, en tout cas, tu est très beau comme ça. J'ai hâte de voir le résultat. »**

_Ruki lui fit juste un sourire tandis que la jeune inconnue s'éloignait. Et vu la tête de Reita, il allait avoir le droit à la question qui tue. Il soupira, se préparant déjà à ce que Rei dirait, quand le blondinet commença directement._

**« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu soupires? Depuis quand tu la voies? Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a exactement entre vous. C'est clair? »**

**« Il n'y a rien à dire, c'est juste... Saya. C'est tout... »**

_Reita ne paraissait pas très convaincu par ce que Kiki-chan venait de lui dire. Il fronça les sourcils, et ajouta, méfiant._

**« Il n'y a rien à dire? C'est tout? Tu n'as vraiment rien à me dire? Tu en est bien sûr? »**

_Ruki était sincère. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire à Reita, pourquoi cette fille le connaissait, ni même ce qu'ils faisaient ensembles. Tout cela faisait partie de son plan... Mais si le blondinet continuait de ne pas le croire, ça allait être très difficile, mais il continuerait quand même. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix._

**« Qu'est tu voudrais que je te dise? Notre relation se passe de commentaire, c'est tout. »**

**« Votre relation?... Votre... Ok. Bye! »**

_Reita semblait pas super content, il commença a s'en fuir, de l'autre côté de la cours, sur un bout d'herbes, loin du brun. Il détestait quand Ruki lui mentait, et le prenait pour un con. Ruki ne se sentait pas vraiment mal, mais juste frustré que Reita soit incapable d'avoir confiance en lui, et ce, même pour une simple fille. Il lui courra quand même un peu après, histoire de ne pas laisser les choses mal finir. Et lui dit alors._

**« Tu veux tout savoir, c'est ça? »**

**« Ruki. Je m'en fou. »**

**« Il ne s'est rien passé physiquement entre nous... a part peut être, un jours où j'ai malencontreusement touchés ses doigts en prenant le critérium qu'elle me tendait, ça te vas comme réponse? »**

_Reita se retourna vers le petit brun, toujours l'air méfiant._

**« Alors pourquoi tu la vois tout les jours? »**

**« Avoue que ce qui te fait chier le plus, c'est que j'ai une amie, et qu'elle ai osé dire qu'elle me trouvait beau comme ça. Pas vrai? »**

_Reita était sérieux. Il se rapprocha de Ruki, et lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

**« Pourquoi tu la vois tout les jours? »**

**« Je ne peux rien dire. C'est une surprise. »**

**« C'est ça... »**

_Ruki était peut être égoïste, mais il avait envie de se retrouver tout contre son petit Reita. Il s'approcha alors de lui, dans l'espoir d'avoir le droit a un câlin platonique, en répondant seulement._

**« Ce n'est qu'une fille. Une simple fille. »**

_Oui, car pour ceux qui l'auraient déjà oubliés, Ruki n'était nullement intéressé par les filles. Du moins, pas celle de son école, mais vraiment pas. Il n'avait strictement rien à craindre d'une fille. Et pourtant, Rei en faisait tout un caca boudin. Le petit Ruki, se prit un vent monumentale. Reita le repoussa contrarié, lâchant_

**« Et alors? Je ne suis qu'un garçon. Un simple mec, pour toi?. »**

_Ruki commença a désespérer. Mais il faisait des efforts, des vrais pour que ça marches lui. Il fixa Rei très très sérieusement, et lui dit d'une voix très calme, et le plus sincèrement possible.  
_

**« Il n'y a rien. Ce n'est qu'une amie. Pour une fois dans ta vie, je t'en pris, crois-moi. »**

_Devant le manque de réponse de Reita, le petit brun dût se rendre a l'évidence, qu'il ne le croyait pas. Pas encore. Le plus petit, finit par doucement, poser sa mains sur la nuque de Rei-chan, en lui répétant toujours aussi sérieusement._

**« Je t'en pris. Crois en moi. »**

_Reita hésitait toujours encore. Ce n'est pas que Ruki ne comptait pas. Mais, par moment, quand vous aimez trop une personne. Vous avez peur, de vous engager, pour rien au final. Reita ne voulait pas, se rendre compte plus tard que Ruki se jouait de lui. Il préférait savoir tout ça maintenant, et être triste un moment. Il dit alors tout bas, peu convaincu lui-même de ses propos._

**« Pourquoi? Pour découvrir plus tard, que tout n'est que mensonges? »**

_Le petit Ruki était triste, si triste que Rei puisse encore se poser ses questions. En faite, le seul qui faisait des efforts pour que tout s'arrange, c'était lui. Reita ne faisait que douter, et attendre que ça finisse. Il se disait peut être qu'une fois que Ruki l'aurait largué, il allait pouvoir se consoler avec sa Yumi-Chan. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est que Ruki ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait des erreurs, qu'ils s'étaient dit des horreurs, mais, Ruki ne voulait pas tout abandonner. C'était si simple de toujours avoir des idées préconçues, et des avis tranchés. Ruki se jeta quasiment au cou du blondinet. Il avait envie depuis si longtemps d'un câlin, qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il s'était quand même un peu contrôler, histoire de ne littéralement sauter sur Reita, sinon bonjours la chute. Il se serra très fort contre son blond a lui, et lui glissa un cri déchirant a l'oreille._

**« Rien n'est un mensonge. Tu m'entends. Je t'aime plus que tout. Toi et personne d'autres! »**

_C'était en faite, la toute première fois, que Ruki utilisait ses mots là, pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. C'est vrai, une fois, il avait dit "moi aussi". Mais ce n'était pas pareille d'entendre ses vrai mots sortir du confins de son petit coeur. C'était surprenant. Même pour Ruki d'avoir été capable de dire ça. Mais Reita ne bougea pas d'un seul millimètre. Peut être qu'il n'avait toujours pas comprit? Du moins c'est ce que croyait Ruki. Mais la réalité, c'était que Reita était assez content, pour ne pas dire fou de joie, que Ruki l'aime aussi. Cependant, il en était tellement tout ému, qu'il ne parvenait pas a l'enserrer dans ses bras. Sûrement que ça rendrait les choses, trop réelles, et peut être Ruki, trop désirable a ses petits yeux marrons._

**« Pour que ça soit un vrai câlin. Il faudrait que tu mettes tes bras autours de moi... Tu sais? »**

_Si, il était mignon Ruki quand il s'y mettait. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était juste que Rei lui montres un peu qu'il l'aimait aussi. C'est pas qu'il avait peur. Mais ça pouvait lui arriver, à lui aussi, d'avoir juste envie d'un câlin platonique. Bon d'accord, il avait aussi peut être un peu peur, que Rei, s'en aille comme ça, sans dire un seul mot. Et Rei finit seulement pas déclarer._

**« J'en veux pas. »**

_Ruki se sentait un peu stupide, et surtout... Bien seul. Rei ne voulait pas de son câlin. C'était juste un câlin. Juste un. Il ne demandait rien de bien compliqué. Mais aujourd'hui, Ruki n'avait pas envie de se fâcher, ni d'abandonner aussi facilement. Si Rei était prêt a laisser tomber, Ruki lui non. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ou dire pour que Reita l'aime a nouveau. Alors à défaut de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent, Ruki fit comme il avait l'habitude. Quitte a énerver Reita, au moins, il aurait une réaction clair et précise. Le petit brun décida alors, de déposer de tout mignon, tout doux, baiser dans le cou de son Rei-Chan. Et que le premier qui trouvait a redire, il allait s'en charger personnellement pour lui faire quitter cette vie définitivement. Il avait beau être tout doux avec son Reita, il fallait pas négliger le fait qu'il était passablement agacé de l'attitude que Rei pouvait avoir a son égard. Mais même malgré ça, au tout début, Rei ne semblait pas vouloir réagir. Il semblait tout de marbre, comme si, son beau amant s'était changé en une vilaine statue insensible a ses charmes infaillibles en temps normales. Mais avec patience, et application; Ruki y mettait tout son petit coeur; il finit enfin par obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Rei-Chan._

**« Arrêtes ça, s'il te plait... »**

_Ruki était assez satisfait. Le petit sourire en coin de Rei ne passa pas inaperçu chez un Kiki en manque de reconaissance. Et le petit brun en rajouta une petite couche, sourire en bouche, toujours en caressant les petits cheveux de la nuque du beau blondinet._

**« Pourquoi? Et ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas... Je peux très bien sentir que c'est faux... »**

_Certes, avec la proximité que Ruki lui imposait, le pauvre Ryo ne pouvait pas vraiment mentir. C'était pas de sa faute si, a chaque fois que Takanori commençait a jouer sur ses petites cordes sensibles, il fallait toujours qu'il craque. C'était impossible de résister au brun, et ça, Taka-chan le savait parfaitement, et il en jouait énormément. Rei ne pu réprimé un sourire en répondant_

**« C'est gênant comme situation... »**

**« Je voulais juste un câlin moi... C'est toi qui m'as obligé a employer les grands moyens. » **_Ru-Chan eut un petit sourire vicieux et fier de lui. Vous pouvez pas savoir._**  
**

**« Mes mains sur ton corps. Cela va mal finir, tu le sais... »**

_Ah ce que Ruki s'amusait comme un petit fou dans tout ça. Il aimait quand Rei lui donnait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il aimait avoir son attention, et sa tendresse. Même sa bêtise était amusante, pour le petit brun._

**« Alors ne poses pas tes mains sur mon corps. Mets juste tes bras autours de moi. C'est tout. »**

_Ruki accompagna ses dire d'un joli sourire a en mourir, déposant de nouveau des petits baisers dans le cou du blondinet. Reita voulut protester une nouvelle fois, mais... C'était trop tentant de lui faire un câlin. Vraiment trop. Tellement qu'en réalité, Rei ne résista pas a l'envie, de poser ses bras autours du corps du petit brun. Brun qui était tout content, et qui même lover contre lui, arrivait toujours a continuer ses petits baisers agaçants pour un Reita qui commençait sérieusement a avoir envie d'être seul avec lui. C'est ça aussi un homme. Suffisait de trouver les points faibles, et ils ne résistaient pas. Surtout quand c'était son petit ami qui exprès venait le chercher. Reita soupira, et glissa comme toujours, a l'oreille de Ruki._

**« Arrêtes s'il te plait... J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser... »**

_Ruki eut a nouveau un sourire. C'était des mots tellement agréables a son oreilles, qu'il ne s'en laisserait pas une seule seconde. Il répondit tout innocemment._

**« Et bien, fait le. »**

**« Ruki... »**

_Il aimait décidément pas quand Reita disait son pseudo de cette façon. Non, avec un peu plus de soupirs autours, et beaucoup moins de vêtements, ça allait, mais là. C'était le genre "Ruki... Tu fais chier". Le petit brun bouda alors en répondant seulement._

**« Oh aller, si tu veux, je jouerais le rôle du vilain violeur de lèvres... »**

_Rei eut un léger sourire qui passa sur ses lèvres, mais qui ne duras pas longtemps. Il serra son petit brun un peu plus contre lui, en déposant un petit bisou sur sa joue, et ajouta._

**« Pas en publique, tu te souviens?... »**

_Ruki laissa passer un ange, profitant de la présence de Reita contre lui. Il était bien là, juste entre ses bras, c'était tout chaud, et puis, il pouvait sentir le délicat parfum de son blondinet. La blondeur de sa chevelure qui était aussi douce que de la soie... Owi, Ruki il aimait son Rei, plus que tout au monde. Et puis, a un moment, il finit par demander, juste comme ça._

**« Je peux te faire un suçon? heain? »**

**« Non mais t'est fou... »**

**« Aller juste un, un petit planqué, ça ira.. Personne ne verra rien... »**

_Reita n'eut pas vraiment le temps de contester que Ruki se retrouvait déjà a trouver un endroit un peu plus éloigné de son joli cou, un peu comme du côté de son torse, sans se douter de ce qui allait arriver. Reita tenta de décoller un peu la sangsue, la jolie sangsue qui tenait lieu de petit-ami, quand une voix retentit, les choquant un peu... juste un peu._

**« Touchantes retrouvailles... »**

_Si c'était elle. Yumi-Chan. La fille qui énervait Ruki au plus haut point. Mais il ne dit rien, retourna embrasser le cou de Reita comme si de rien n'était. Néanmoins, il venait quand même de laisser sa petite marque. Ruki, un peu possessif aussi sur les bords. Si il avait des envies de meurtres? Bien sûr. Mais Ruki avait apprit bien des choses ces derniers temps. Et si Reita ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, la petite sangsue, fit un jolie sourire Hypocrite a la jeune demoiselle. Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas._

**« Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez? »**

_Ruki se mordait la langue, mais, malgré ça, il ne put pas s'empêcher de répondre quelques choses.. C'était plus fort que lui._

**« Rien, je lui disais bonjours. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu... »**

**« En lui léchant le cou peut être? »**

_Vous ne saviez pas a quel point Ruki aimait ce moment. Voir la jalousie dévorer le visage de celle qui était le centre de tout leurs problèmes, le faisait jubiler. Mais il s'éloigna un peu de Reita, a regret.  
_

**« C'est ce qui me semble... Dans votre jargon, être une Déformation Professionnel. »**

_Tout le monde savait ce que Ruki avait été, rien de plus simple que d'en jouer un peu plus. Pour une fois que son statut d'homme facile servait a quelques choses, autant en profiter un peu. Reita ne disait toujours rien, bah c'est surtout qu'il était partisan de Ruki, et pour une fois, il ne trouvait rien à redire sur sa manière de gérer les choses. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Yumi-Chan. Elle s'approcha de son blondinet, en soupirant a la remarque de Ruki, et entreprit d'embrasser son Ryo. Vous imaginez bien, que Ruki était passablement agacer par la situation. Il ne pouvait pas le toucher, mais elle, elle avait tout les droits. C'était assez énervant. Alors pendant ce temps là, Ruki ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que..._

**« Oh, et t'inquiètes pas si tu vois un suçon. C'est moi qui lui ai fait. D'ailleurs tu devrais essayer, ça l'as excité. »**

_C'était assez efficace pour ralentir leurs ardeurs... Et d'ailleurs, la jeune fille, s'écarta de Rei en le regardant sérieusement. Pauvre Ryo-Chan qui ne trouva a dire que pour sa défense.._**  
**

**« Ruki... »**

_Mais il fut coupé par un beau brun qui ajouta simplement._

**« Oh, mais si tu veux Yumi, je peux aussi t'en faire un? C'est aussi joli qu'un tatouage, et ça part assez vite. Ou si tu préfère, je l'apprendrais a Ryo-Kun. »**

_Yumi n'ajouta rien, parce qu'elle ne savait pas, si elle devait trucider Ruki d'avoir foutu ses lèvres pleines de son ADN sur son blondinet, ou si elle devait trucider Ryo-Kun, de s'être laissé faire. Ruki pouvait être bien gentil, mais il n'aimait pas tellement qu'on touche a Reita. C'est vrai quoi, c'était si dur de le garder clair dans sa tête, alors si c'était pour que l'autre Yumi-Salope, lui mette des mauvaises choses dans la tête, il en sortirait jamais._

**« Pourquoi tu est venu aujourd'hui? Tu t'ennuyais? »**

_Ruki émit un léger sourire. Et même si c'était Yumi qui posait la question, Ruki se doutait que Reita se demandait la même chose. Malheureusement, il n'avait ni envie de le dire a Yumi, ni a Reita. C'était une surprise, et elle devait le rester le plus longtemps possible. C'est pour cela, qu'il se rapprocha de son Reita, en répondant seulement._

**« Rien de spécial. Je suis venu voir comment allait Ryo-kun. Vu qu'il est toujours fourré dans cette école... »**

**« C'est marrant, j'aurais parié que tu venais chercher d'autres partenaire. »**

**« C'est parce que personne ne sait le nombre exacte de partenaires que je pourrais avoir. Tu verras un jours... Tu comprendras.. »**

_Certes, Reita n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait, mais ce n'était pas le moment de lui demander des comptes. Et puis, penser a Ruki faisant l'amour avec d'autres garçons, avaient tendance a le rendre grognon, et en même temps... C'était penser a Ruki sans vêtement. C'était dur comme pensée, surtout après que son petit brun lui ait fait un joli suçon._

**« Alors pourquoi tu est habillé comme ça? »**

**« Parce qu'aux Grandes Occasions, il faut être bien habillé, c'est tout. »**

_Yumi n'aimait pas Ruki, et il était clair, que pour Ruki c'était la même chose. Pourtant, il semblait tellement poli, et gentil.. c'était agaçant. Elle n'avait pour l'instant, rien à redire sur son comportement, alors elle continua une nouvelle fois, méfiante._

**« Et tu l'as trouvé où cet uniforme? Tu n'avais pas brûler le tiens? »**

_Ruki était dans la merde. Vu la tête de Reita, il venait d'être piqué de curiosité, et ça allait finir en "T'as sauté qui pour l'avoir?" Le genre de questions dont Ruki se passerait bien. Mais fallait croire qu'aujourd'hui, c'était pas son jours. Le petit brun soupira tristement, et répondit seulement._

**« On pourrais arrêter de parler de moi, pour une fois. »**

_Yumi le fusilla du regard, mais comme Reita ne disait rien, elle n'avat pas vraiment envie de passer pour la vilaine empêcheuse de tourner en rond. A vrai dire, ça l'énervait d'être en présence de Ruki, mais elle voulait absolument montrer a Reita que son brave "frère" n'avait en rien changé. Et elle décida de lui chercher des poux._

**« D'accord, il va falloir que je m'en ailles. J'ai une tonnes de choses à faire. Mais on se revoit bientôt, Ryo-Chan. Si tu veux, Takanori-San, on pourrais... Aller boire un verre un jours, tout les trois.. ça vous iras? »**

_Imaginez comment Ruki avait envie de lui fracasser la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Pourtant il continuait de sourire aimablement, un sourire toujours hypocrites, et lui répondit_

**« Avec plaisir. »**

_Yumi ne put s'empêcher de poser ses vilaines lèvres sur la bouche de son Reita ... avant de partir. Ruki était assez mécontent, même si maintenant l'autre salope était partie, il savait que Reita allait encore poser des questions stupides a propos de lui. Ce qui ne tarda pas..._

**« Dis... Tu l'as eut où cet uniforme? »**

_Ruki s'écarta vers un banc pour s'asseoir en soupirant. Il détestait ce genre de question stupide. Il répondit seulement._

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ma vertu est sauve. Enfin ce qu'il en reste évidement... »**

**« C'était pas la question. »**

_Ruki planta ses petites prunelles dans ceux de son blondinet, et lâcha en soupirant._

**« Si évidement, c'est toujours la question. »**

**« Si il n'y a rien eut, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas où tu l'as eut? »**

_Ruki était un peu a bout de patience. Et Reita semblait vraiment vouloir une réponse a sa question. Pourtant tout ce qu'il avait a savoir, c'est que Ruki ne l'avait en rien trompé. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait de plus? Les mecs des fois, ça peut être relou._

**« Chez une relation... »**

**« Une relation de..? »**

**« Un mec, voilà t'est content? Je l'ai eut chez un mec! Mais qu'est ce que ça peut faire? »**

**« Rien n'est gratuit. Qu'est ce que tu lui a donné en échange? »**

_Il était mignon a s'inquiéter le petit Reita... Mignon, mais énervant. Pourquoi il voulait connaître tous les aspects sombres de la vie de Ruki? Il pensait quoi? Qu'il pourrais le sauver de son passé? On ne changes pas le passé, et pourtant tout le monde le savait! Ruki soupira seulement._

**« Mais rien. Je lui ai rien donné. »**

**« Tu vas me faire croire qu'il t'as donné ça rien que pour tes beaux yeux peut-être! »**

**« Pourquoi, tu trouves qu'ils sont laid, toi? »**

_Ruki tentait un peu d'humour, mais vu la tête de Reita, ça ne faisait que l'énerver. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi il voulais tout savoir! C'était débile! Le petit brun finit alors par dire._

**« Tu veux savoir? Il me devait une fleur, c'est tout. J'ai fait que tiré partit d'un service qu'il me devait. »**

_Reita le regardait toujours aussi... C'était Rei, mais des fois, il pouvait être borné, jaloux, et inquisiteurs... Des fois, Ruki se demandait a quoi ressemblerait leurs vies ensembles tout les jours. Cela serait horrible ... Vraiment._

**« Quoi? Qu'est tu veux encore? »**

**« Tu lui a fait quoi pour qu'il te doives une fleur? »**

**« Je t'assure que tu veux pas savoir. »**

**« Ruki... Je n'ai plus 4 ans. Arrêtes de tourner autours du pot! »**

**« Je lui ai rendu service un jours où il en avait besoin c'est tout. »**

**« Ne me dis pas que c'était encore... Une faveur sexuelle? »**

_Ruki finit par se taire... Et Reita soupira. Pas de réponses, ça voulait dire oui. Reita était assez de mauvais poils maintenant._

**« Je croyais qu'il ne s'était rien passé? »**

**« Tu sais quoi? Il voulait quelqu'un avec qui faire l'amour, pour la première fois! »**

**« Et évidement, tu t'est dévoué pour lui faire plaisir! »**

**« Non! J'ai refusé, je ne voulais pas... Tu pourrais pas comprendre. »**

_Ruki n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avouer certaines choses a Rei. C'est vrai qu'il était connu pour être un mec facile... Mais c'était pas exactement ça._

**« Expliques moi alors! »**

**« Écoutes, je sais bien ce que les gens pensent de moi. J'ai pas couché avec des mecs. Ce sont eux qui couchent avec moi. Tu vois la différence? »**

_Reita n'avait pas comprit la subtilité, et finit par soupirer une nouvelle fois._

**« Je comprends pas. »**

**« Ok je vais être plus clair. Il voulait se faire... Comment dire ça... embroché? »**

_HA, maintenant, Reita avait comprit le concept, mais il ne voyait toujours pas ce que Ruki voulait dire._

**« Et alors c'est pas dans tes prérogatives peut être? »**

**« Justement, nan. Moi j'embroche personne. Je me laisse peut être faire, mais c'est pas moi qui ferait ça. C'est le seul truc dont personne n'as le droit de toucher, c'est con, mais c'est comme ça que moi je vois les choses. »**

**« Mais, t'avais pas dit que t'aimais sauté les filles? »**

**« Tu croirais l'intello de service si il te disait qu'il était allé dans une fête et s'était tapé toutes les meufs de l'assistance? Nan je crois pas. Bah c'est pareille, c'est un mensonge. J'aime pas les filles. Enfin bref, j'ai fait que le présenter a un gars qui voulait baiser, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, ils sont sortit ensemble quelques temps. C'est pour ça qu'il a pas fait chier quand je lui ai demandé l'uniforme, et puis ça date de la fin de l'an dernier. Il a quitté l'école maintenant. Bon il a fallut que je fasse des retouches, parce que les grands machins qui flottent dans le vent, ça me plait pas du tout... »**

**« Et tu pouvais commencer par ça, au lieu de laisser croire des choses! »**

**« Tu les a cru parce que tu as bien voulu. Je t'avais dit qu'il s'était rien passé. »**

_Reita soupira encore une fois, et finit par s'asseoir sur le banc a côté de Ruki. Si il avait envie de son brun, mais vraiment. C'était assez agaçant de le voir a ses côtés, et de ne pas pouvoir ni le toucher, ni même juste l'embrasser._

**« Bon, t'as quelques choses a dire? Parce qu'on va drôlement s'ennuyer si on parles pas... »**

**« Ruki... En ce moment, j'aurais aimé être seul avec toi. »**

_Le brun lui jeta un regard de côté, et sourit doucement. Il aimait bien ce genre de discours venant de Reita. _

**« Qui sait... Ce soir peut être? »**

**« J'aimerais que tu reviennes chez toi. Tu crois, que ça serais possible? »**

**« Non. J'ai des choses à faire, et je ne peux pas revenir avant que tout soit correcte. C'est quelques choses de bien qui va arriver. Mais il faut que ça soit bien fait. »**

**« Je peux au moins te demander, de venir plus souvent me voir? »**

_Le sourire de Ruki s'agrandit encore un peu, et il ne résista pas a l'envie de faire un autre câlin a son Rei-Chan. Tant pis, c'était plus fort que lui. Fallait pas croire, mais a Ruki aussi, il lui manquait son blondinet. Mais il y avait les choses qu'il devait faire, et puis... Les choses que Reita ne voulaient pas qu'il fasse, comme venir le soir l'emmerder dans ses révisions. C'était dur de trouver un créneau pour voir son blondinet préféré. En tout cas une chose était sûre, Ruki l'aimait vraiment du fond de son petit coeur. Et ça, c'était le plus important._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

.

Violà, j'ai mis du temps, mais j'aime bien le chap tout cas, vous étonnez pas si une nouvelle fiction arrive très bientôt... Des passages hantes déjà mon esprit avant de dormir, et c'est assez perturbant xD Mais vous verrez, y'auras encore du Reituki, et surtouuuuut, les membres de Gazetto, wataru aussi, Miyavi je crois aussi xD et Jui de Vidoll. Un bon petit mélange pour le reste, je suis pas encore sûr par contre xD Mais bref, bientôt la fin de mes partiels de rattrapges, ça finit Mercredi avec l'oral a 15h10 xD Courrage Moi xD Courrage Vous, et Bonnes vacs a ceux qui partent ^^.

.

.


	12. Cheat Time Mode

**Titre de la Fic:** Quand deux trous noirs se rencontrent...

**Titre du Chapitre : Cheat Time Mode  
**

**Titre complet : Cheat Time Mode (En mode temps trompeur.)  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: ... Mon préféré ... Reituki... Ils vont si bien ensembles

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **: Je m'excuse déjà des fautes, des manques, ou des "tournures étranges" qu'ils pourraient rester dans le texte. Pourtant j'essaye de faire attention.. Mais des fois on fatigues xD.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Quelques petites journées après le retour de Ruki, plus ou moins, à l'école. C'était un samedi. Yumi avait finalement eut une date pour cette foutue sortie a trois. C'était samedi, aujourd'hui. Elle avait décidé qu'elle irait chercher Ryo, de toute façon, elle ne savait pas où trainait vraiment Ruki. Elle espérait secrètement que cette insupportable personnage leurs ferait faux-bond, histoire d'être seule un peu, avec son Ryo. Elle rêvait d'avoir juste un peu de temps, tout les deux, en privé, sans que ce Ruki ne soit dans leurs pattes à faire les lèches-bottes. C'est comme ça, qu'après s'être fait plus ou moins belle, elle se présenta a la porte de chez Ryo. Elle toqua a la porte, et ce fut les parents de Ruki qui lui ouvrèrent. Elle leurs sourit et leur demanda où se trouvait Ryo-kun. Il était dans la chambre, à écouter la musique selon eux. Alors sans trouble aucun, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Ruki, où devait se trouver Ryo. La musique était assez forte, et malgré qu'elle toqua a la porte de Ryo-kun, personne ne semblait répondre. Alors par habitude, elle tenta de l'ouvrir, pour voir. La mains sur la poignée, Yumi finit par ouvrir la porte, qui ne lui résistait pas. L'entrebâillement de la porte, laissa apparaître un spectacle dont elle se serait bien passé. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il osait lui faire ça! Ryo faisait l'amour a un autre homme! C'était insupportable comme vision. Mais le pire vint juste après, quand l'autre homme un petit "Reita" a peine sonore a cause de la musique. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y tromper. C'était forcément Takanori. Ses yeux commencèrent a s' embrumer sans que personne ne se rende compte de sa présence. Elle tentait de retenir ses larmes, malgré tout ça, la peine profonde que ce spectacle lui provoquait ne pu l'empêcher d'essayer d'interpeler Ryo-Kun avec sa faible voix.  
_

**« ... Ryo-kun... »**

_Reita cru entendre comme un murmure, et comme cela ne venait ni de lui, ni de Ruki, il jeta un coup d'oeil par delà la tête de lit... Pour y voir, Yumi les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait. Elle avait tout vu. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal, et encore moins comme ça, mais c'était arrivé. Et pendant qu'elle s'enfuyait, sortant de la maison pour pleurer a chaude larme sur le chemin de chez elle; Reita stoppa tout ce qu'il faisait, et tenta de lui courir après. Ruki le retint sans vraiment comprendre._

**« Rei? Pourquoi tu parts? »**

**« C'est Yumi. »**

_Ruki tenta comme il put de le garder a ses côtés, et même de finir ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencés, mais Rei n'était pas de cet avis. Il repoussa les avances de Ruki, et saisit les premières fringues qu'il trouva pour s'habiller en quatrième vitesse et lui courir après. Ruki tira la gueule, il détestait cette salope! Toujours a lui enlever son homme! Cela commençait a bien faire! Reboutonnant la chemise sur le trajet, il passa devant le salon, sous les yeux exorbités et remplis d'incompréhension des parents de Ruki. Il sortit de la maison, et trouva Yumi a peine quelques mètres plus loin, pleurant toujours. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui dit alors, d'une façon assez gentille._

**« Écoutes Yumi, c'est pas vraiment ce que tu crois... »**

**« Ne te moques pas de moi Ryo! Tu... Vous étiez ensemble, je le sait très bien! »**

**« Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. C'est arrivé comme ça, c'est tout... »**

**« Et la dernière fois, c'était de lui que tu me parlais »**

**« Tu dois comprendre, que c'est quelqu'un de très bien. »**

**« Quelqu'un de bien? C'est La Catin du quartier! »**

_Reita n'avait pas aimé ce qu'elle venait de dire, voilà pourquoi, sans qu'il ne le désir vraiment, sa mains s'était abattue sur la joue de la jeune fille. Jeune fille qui redoubla de pleurs._

**« Ne dis plus jamais ça! »**

**« De toute façon, tu est comme lui! »**

_Sur ce, Yumi partit en courant, loin de son Ryo-Kun qui n'était qu'un salaud. Ryo s'en moquait bien. Bon il n'avait pas voulu la gifler, c'était parti tout seul, et il s'en voulait un peu. Mais ce n'était pas si dramatique. Il eut une petite grimace en y repensant, et décida de rentré dans la maison. Il avait prit sa décision, et il n'en reviendrait plus cette fois. Il entra dans la maison, l'air assez grave. Les parents de Ruki, qui étaient déjà rentré a la maison depuis quelques journées, lui posèrent une question._

**« Ryo-Kun, ça va? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? »**

**« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire... Je ne veux plus habiter ici. Je ne suis plus d'accord pour devenir votre fils. Ce n'est pas contre vous, c'est juste que je ne supportes plus cette situation. »**

_Les parents du petit brun, le regardaient sérieusement. Ryo-kun, voulait partir? Reita ne supportait plus vraiment tout ce qui l'entourait. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Ruki. Mais ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Pourtant, il avait fallut qu'il lui dise ses choses horribles._

**« C'est à cause de lui que tu veux partir? C'est ça? Takanori t'as fait quelques choses? »**

**« Oui. Je l'aime. Ce n'est pas correcte. »**

**« Lui? Tu aimes ... Cette chose? Il et pas foutu d'aller a l'école comme tout le monde, et les seules fois où il y va, il trouve encore le moyen de s'en faire jeter! Il a déteint sur toi! C'est ça? »**

_Reita n'appréciait pas vraiment comment le père parlait de son Ruki. Mais comment lui expliquer tout ce qu'il savait tellement mieux qu'eux? Ruki était milles fois mieux que ce que son putain de père ne voulait bien voir! C'était facile de toujours s'en prendre a ceux qui ne peuvent pas vraiment se défendre et qui ne sont jamais parfait! Mais il est bien plus dur d'admettre qu'on s'est trompé sur quelqu'un! Reita finit enfin par répondre._

**« Vous ne savez rien de lui! Ce n'est pas celui que vous pensez! C'est un homme tellement perturbé. »**

**« C'est bien ce que je dis! Il est malsain! »**

**« C'est votre fils! Il n'est pas malsain! C'est vous qui le rendez comme ça! Toujours entrain de passer ses nerfs sur lui, toujours à le critiquer, et le rabaisser! C'est quelqu'un de merveilleux, de tendre, gentil, fiable, et surtout travailleur! Il a un grand coeur, et il a travailler tellement dur pour remonter ses notes, revenir en cours, et être enfin socialement accepté par vous, et tout les autres étudiants de l'école! Il n'est plus comme avant! C'est quelqu'un de bien, mais vous ne voyez toujours que la merde qu'il a pu faire parce que ça vous plait de vous dire que votre fils est un bon à rien! Mais ce n'est pas le cas! Il a un grand potentiel! »**

_Reita n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de quitter Ruki, mais c'était ce qu'ils avaient de mieux à faire, pour lui, c'était clair. Mais il savait que ça allait difficile d'expliquer son choix a Ruki. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre, tout comme ses parents ne comprenaient pas vraiment comment Rei avait pu tomber sous le charme de Ruki, qui ne semblait n'en avoir aucun; mise à part être une espèce de Bad Boy à la manque. Il fixa les visages des parents de Takanori, et comme personne ne semblait vouloir répondre, il décida qu'il était temps de faire ses bagages et de s'en aller. Il retourna alors dans la chambre, pour refaire ses valises qu'il avait défait quelques mois plus tôt. Mais à peine arriver a hauteur de la porte, Ruki lui lança un regard sombre, et triste. Le petit brun, les bras croisées alla s'asseoir sur le lit, l'air sombre. Reita se doutait qu'il venait de tout entendre. Et sûrement le passage le moins agréable, celui où il voulait partir. Reita pourtant, ne se laissa pas démonter, et alla chercher ses valises, il les posa de l'autre côté du lit, et commença a prendre ses affaires, pour les remplir. Le silence était assez tendu, et Rei se sentait entièrement fautif. Quand on pensait qu'une demi-heure environ, plus tôt, ils étaient dans cette chambre à faire, bien autre chose de plus agréable, c'était étrange. Rei ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il aurait bien voulu lui expliquer, mais Ruki ne comprendrait pas. Pourtant le brun ne se laissa pas démonter, et finit par lui dire, tournant obligatoirement le dos, au vue de leurs position respectives._

**« Alors c'est comme ça?. Tu vas partir sans un mot? »**

_Reita se sentait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas en être autrement pour lui. Il devait partir. C'était inscrit dans l'histoire. Il finit par soupirer lui disant seulement..._

**« Ruki... »**

**« Nan c'est bon. J'ai compris. Tu fais le grand ménages dans ta vie. Quand je pense à toutes ses scènes que tu osais me faire, tout ça, pour quoi? Pour que tu partes sans te retourner... »**

**« C'est pas contre toi, saches-le. »**

_C'était pas des mots qui aidaient. En faite, ils ne faisaient qu'empirer la douleur et la souffrance que Ruki pouvait ressentir. Reita ne savait décidément pas s'y prendre quand il voulait quitter quelqu'un. Il continuait à faire ses valises comme si c'était l'acte le plus important de sa vie. Comme si Ruki ne servait plus à rien a présent._

**« Pas contre moi... Alors... Pour qui? »**

**« Ruki, je t'en pris.. Rends pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà. »**

_Reita avait beau dégouliner de gentillesse et d'amour, Ruki ne voyait qu'une chose : Il partait! Et ça ne lui allait pas. Tout ses efforts, pour rien. Toutes ses difficultés, pour que dalle. Cela avait de quoi le rendre malade. Il soupira lui aussi, et finit par répondre un peu énerver, a Reita._

**« Difficiles? Tu trouves ça difficiles? Tu te moques de moi? Tu parts, tu ne dis rien, tu ne veux pas m'expliquer. Mais bordel, si t'est un homme... fait quelques choses. Dis quelques choses... N'importes quoi... »**

_Reita était mal parti, et ça allait faire des dégâts. Il savait tout ce que Ruki avait pu faire pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Cela ne suffisait plus à Reita. Ce n'était pas assez, de le voir, juste de temps en temps, de toujours tout caché a tout le monde. Il voulait plus. Il voulait l'aimer toute la journée, et pas juste quand personnes ne pouvaient les voir. Il lui avait déjà dis, mais Ruki n'avait rien entendu. C'était à lui d'agir maintenant. A lui de prendre les choses en mains, et de continuer, pour eux, pour ne pas souffrir bêtement de toutes ses putains de choses. Il finit par s'arrêter de ranger ses affaires, et soupira, s'approchant de Ruki._

**« ... Ce n'est pas facile de partir comme ça. Mais c'est la meilleure chose pour nous. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Mentir a tes parents, a l'école, dans la rue. J'en ai vraiment marre. Bientôt on serait devenu frère, tu te rends compte de ce que ça impliques? ... Je ne veux plus mentir. »**

**« Bordel! On se serait caché un peu mieux! On aurait pu faire plus attention. Pourquoi tu veux partir? Pourquoi tu fou tout en l'air comme ça? On dirait que t'en a rien a foutre de tout! J'ai fais des efforts sur-humain pour essayer d'être quelqu'un de correcte, pour que tu ai envie de rester avec moi! Pour que les gens m'acceptent! J'ai supporté que tu sortes avec cette putain de fille! Bordel! Tout ça pourquoi hein? Pour que tu te tires au premier moment venu! Je ne veux pas! »**

_Ruki était plus vraiment d'humeur a rester gentil. Certes, il souffrait énormément. Il avait apprit a aimer Reita tellement fort, plus que lui, et là... Il partait, il le quittait, sans explication. Comment voulez-vous qu'il puisse supporter ça! Alors oui, il s'en portait, oui, il était en colère. Et ce n'était pas la fin. Ce n'était que le début! Ruki avait poussé Reita contre l'armoire, pour lui faire du mal. Parce que Ruki n'avait que deux mesures : L'amour, et la haine. Si Rei partait, personne ne pourrait plus le retenir, et il y avait de fortes chances qu'il retournes mal. Et ça, Rei en avait pleinement conscience. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait lui expliquer.. Pour qu'il comprennes. Mais Ruki, c'était Ruki. Reita émit des gémissements de douleurs, s'étant cogné la tête. Il appréciait pas vraiment qu'on le repousse de cette façon. Il fit la grimace, mais ne voulait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il tenta alors de le calmer._

**« C'est pour nous que je fais ça. Je sais tout les efforts que tu as fait, et j'en ai fait aussi. On en a bavé tout les deux. Mais je ne part pas comme un voleur. Ruki. Je t'aime, mais tu dois comprendre qu'il vaux mieux que je quittes cette maison. Qu'on ne deviennes plus frère. On se reverras. On se reverras, n'est-ce pas? »**

**« Dans tes rêves! Tu sorts d'ici, tu sorts de ma vie. C'est clair ce que je dis là? »**

_Reita n'aimait pas les ultimatums et ça l'emmerdait profondément que Ruki le prennes comme ça. Cela n'allait pas durer toute leurs vies! Il allait revenir, quand il trouverait une autre famille, ou ce genre de chose. Il ne le quittait pas, il partait et reviendrait le plus vite. Pourquoi Ruki ne comprenait décidément jamais rien? Reita s'approcha un peu de lui en lui disant._

**« Dis pas ça. Je vais partir, mais quand je reviendrais on pourras enfin être ensemble. Tout les deux. On ne seras pas mal vu. On auras le droit. Tu comprends? »**

**« Tu me prends vraiment pour un con. Je m'en tape des autres! Je m'en fiche de comment ils peuvent bien prendre ça. Je ne veux pas que tu partes! C'est clair? Je veux que tu restes! Je me suis pas cassé le cul, pour que tu t'en ailles, et que tu ne reviennes jamais! Si tu crois que j'ai pas comprit ton manèges. Tu viens, tu me rends amoureux de toi, et après que je soit devenu un fils normal, tu te tires. Je te laisserais pas partir. Je t'avais rien demandé moi. Rien. »**

_Reita s'approcha de Ruki, et voulu le prendre dans ses bras. Mais Ruki l'envoya valser une fois de plus dans le décor. Manquant de tomber, Rei se rattrapa un peu a la dernière minute. Il soupira se remettant sur pied, il n'aimait pas ça. Mais malgré tout, il savait que Ruki était quelqu'un qui l'aimait vraiment, et sûrement qu'il avait peur de perdre son Reita. De le voir partir sans jamais revenir vers lui. Pourtant il lui avait assurer qu'il reviendrait! Il retenta une nouvelle fois._

**« Je reviendrais Ruki. Je te promet que je reviendrais, et seulement pour toi. Si je quittes cette maison, c'est juste pour qu'on ai rien à se reprocher. Même si tu t'en fou des autres,.. Je veux qu'on soit bien tout les deux. Que personnes n'ai rien à redire. Tu comprends? Je fais ça seulement pour nous. »**

**« Va te faire foutre avec tes mots! On connait tous la vérité, tu partiras, et tu m'oublieras aussi vite que tu m'as aimé! Tu n'en à rien a foutre! »**

_Reita n'était pas d'accord du tout! Il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de Ruki, tentant toujours de le calmer et lui faire comprendre, que peut importait où il irait, il n'aimerait jamais que lui._

**« Il n'y a que toi. Et il n'y auras jamais que toi. Je t'aime plus que tu ne l'imagines. Et je reviendrais. »**

**« MENTEUR! »**

_Ruki le repoussa une nouvelle fois, s'en allant en courant a travers la maison, pour s'en fuir, loin, très loin de Reita. Le pauvre Reita ne rata pas le sol cette fois-ci. Il finit par se relever en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Ruki s'était enfui pour ne pas avoir a affronter la réalité. Reita finit ses valises sans un mot. La mère de Ruki avait finit par se rendre à l'évidence que son fils aimait Reita désespérement, et elle finit par aider Rei. Pour qu'il partes plus vite, avant que Ruki ne reviennes, et n'ai le temps de lui faire encore plus mal. Mais Reita ne voulait pas partir sans lui avoir dis Au revoir, pas cette fois. Alors pendant le temps qu'il fallut a Ruki, Rei lui laissa quelques petites affaires à lui, pour que Ruki ne soit pas trop triste. Il lui écrivit un dernier mot d'adieux, remplit d'amour, et une petite lettre, pour lui expliquer qu'il lui avait pris peut être, un ou deux T-shirt, histoire de ne jamais l'oublier. Histoire surtout de combler son lit, le soir quand il serait seul, sans sa présence, sans son parfum.. sans lui. En faite, il ne voulait plus partir. Il ne le supporterait pas. Mais la mère de Ruki, lui rappela alors pourquoi il voulait le faire. Il voulait faire les choses bien, pour que tout puisse être merveilleux avec son Ruki. C'était tellement facile de se disputer avec lui, quand il l'avait en face, mais tellement dur de se dire, que pendant un long moment, il ne verrait plus Ruki. Il ne le verrait plus, ne pourrait plus profiter de sa présence, ni même s'engueuler avec lui. Il comprenait ce que Ruki pouvait ressentir, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et puis ça ne serait que quelques mois, le temps d'arranger les choses, et de pouvoir revenir comme un homme libre._

_Une fois que tout fût régler. Reita décida qu'il devait partir, tant pis. Peut être que Ruki ne viendrait jamais lui dire Au revoir, c'était triste... mais il devait partir. C'était prévu, et il ne devait pas flancher, pas maintenant. Pas comme ça tout seul, pour rien. Il dit au revoir a la mère de Ruki, et à son père. Père qui semblait peut être un peu changer d'avis sur son fils. Mais un peu. Pendant ce temps là, il prit ses valises aux mains, et finit par passer la porte, pour mettre ses valises dans un taxi qui l'attendait devant la maison. Il sortit pour mettre la dernière dans le taxi, quand il vit un petit brun qui arrivait vers lui. Ruki avait réfléchit, et s'était mis a courir pour revenir voir Reita, une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne partes. Pourtant sa première réaction, une fois qu'il eut reprit son souffle, ce fut de gifler le décoloré. Reita s'y attendait. Il baissa la tête en entendant les mots qui le faisaient le plus souffrir._

**« Je te hais! »**

_Pourtant la seconde d'après, Le petit brun se jeta dans les bras de son Reita, Pleurant comme une fontaine. Il ne voulait pas qu'il partes. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir, et encore moins se dire qu'il n'avait pas eut les couilles d'être là pour son départ. Il serra si fort son Reita dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Pourtant il fallait bien. Quand il sentit que Reita devait partir, pour de bon, il s'écarta, mais lui dit sérieusement, les yeux dans les yeux pleurant toujours._

**« Je te tuerais si tu me trompes. Je te tuerais si tu ne reviens jamais! C'est compris! »**

_Reita esquissa un sourire, qui disparût dans un baiser. Il l'aimait plus que tout, c'était pas possible autrement, c'était son Ruki. Et il ne le changerait pour rien au monde. Son Ruki. Il était à lui pour toujours. Il appartenait a Ruki, autant que Ruki voudra qu'il lui appartiennes. C'était comme ça. Mais après ce dernier baiser si triste, et si désespéré pour le brun, Reita finit par monter dans la voiture. Il regarda une dernière fois Ruki, tentant de sourire, même si le coeur n'y était vraiment pas, même si ses yeux s' embrumaient sans son consentement. Il se mit a pleurer quand la voiture démarra. Mais ne fit pas un geste pour la stopper. Il ne faisait que regarder derrière, là où il avait laisser Ruki, lui aussi en pleurs, déchiré de cette adieux. Mais au moins, sa famille semblait tenter de le soutenir. C'était déjà au moins ça de gagner. Une douce pensée pour le réconforter pendant les prochains jours, et les prochaines nuits. Des fois, c'est dur de faire ce qui est bien. Mais malgré tout, il le faut._

_._

_._

* * *

.

. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre autant... Mais j'aime pas finir mes fictions, ça me rends triste. Bref, le prochain chapitre, sera le dernier! xD

Normalement, une nouvelle fiction devrait faire son apparition... hey hey xD. Et des suites de "Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences" devraient tomber quand je me serais décidé a écrire pluuuuuuse xD. Ainsi que des suites de "You Poisoned Me". Bref, bref, j'essaye vraiment d'écrire... Et je veux écrire des choses qui se finissent bien, ça ça serait le pied ... Mais bon xd On verras. Aller a la prochaine xD

.

.


	13. The love

**Titre de la Fic:** Quand deux trous noirs se rencontrent...

**Titre du Chapitre : The Love  
**

**Titre complet : The Love Win ... In the end. (L'amour gagne... à la fin.)  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: ... Mon préféré ... Reituki... Ils vont si bien ensembles

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne xDDD.

**Note **: Je m'excuse déjà des fautes, des manques, ou des "tournures étranges" qu'ils pourraient rester dans le texte. Pourtant j'essaye de faire attention.. Mais des fois on fatigues xD.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Une autre journée morose avait commencé pour un petit brun. En temps normal, il ne se serait pas préparé pour aller à l'école. Il détestait cet endroit. Il lui manquait. Et c'était la chose la plus horrible qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son Reita. Son décoloré tellement attendrissant, qui était parti sans lui. Il lui manquait. Il lui manquait. Il lui manquait. C'était dur de ne pas se dire, chaque seconde, que Reita n'était pas là. Il fit alors comme tous les jours. Il vissa ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, mettant la musique qui lui faisait le plus penser à son décoloré aussi loin de lui. Il ne regardait même plus autours de lui, convaincu, quelques part au fond de lui, que Reita ne reviendrait jamais. C'est ce qu'il avait finit par penser. Au bout de trois mois, il ne reviendrait plus. Et Ruki s'était fait une raison, Reita l'avait sûrement oublié. Mais le brun continuait de chérir les moments joyeux qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Et puis, maintenant, il avait prit cette habitude, d'aller à l'école, de rester le cul sur sa chaise, et de travailler. Peut être que Reita allait revenir? Il descendit les trois pauvres marches devant sa porte d'entrée, et jeta un regard vers le vague, en face. Il vit une forme. Un garçon de son âge. Un blond. Il ressemblait tellement à Reita... Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Alors Ruki se contenta de faire un léger sourire, et continua son chemin, regardant ses pieds. Il n'était pas joyeux. Il n'était pas triste. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il allait mal. Il évitait d'aller. Il ne se sentait plus tellement humain. Il n'était plus qu'un robot. Faisant tout les jours la même chose. Attendant indéfiniment que Reita reviennes, si il comptait vraiment le faire. Et puis, soudainement, il entendit une voix s'adresser à lui._

**« Ruki? »**

_Ruki? ... Le petit brun leva les yeux vers la personne qui lui parlait. C'était ce blond. Cette réplique de Reita. Sa voix... C'était celle de son blondinet. Sur le moment, le brun ne sut pas comment réagir. Il restait planté là, tandis que le décoloré se rapprocha gentiment de lui. Et sans prévenir personne, le brun se rapprocha lui aussi du décoloré, et lui colla une gifle. Une énorme Gifle, avec pour seule défense..._

**« Je te hais! »**

_A Peine Reita finit par se dire qu'il avait mérité cette gifle, Ruki se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, l'étouffant dans une étreinte. Ruki lui broyait quasiment les côtes à force de le serrer comme ça. Mais Reita ne voulait rien dire. Il était tellement heureux que Ruki le prenne dans ses bras. Il le serra a son tours en lui disant alors._

**« Tu m'as tellement manqué. »**

_Le petit brun, finit alors par se décoller. Il s'écarta de Reita, et commença alors à lui donner des coups. Il n'était pas content. Il n'était pas mécontent. Il y avait juste Reita en face de lui, et son corps agissait tout seul. Il le frappait alors qu'il lui demandait._

**« Tu mens! Tu mens! Tu faisais quoi pendant tous ce temps? Si je te manquais t'aurais pu venir! Ou m'écrire! »**

**« Mais je t'ai écris! »**

_Ruki le regardait étrangement. Il n'avait jamais reçut de lettre de Reita. Pourquoi ? _

**« Je... Je n'ai rien eut?... »**

_Reita eut un sourire amusé, et prit la mains de son brun. Il l'aimait. Pour tous ses reproches futiles. Pour son amour inconditionnel, et surtout... Parce que Ruki, était lui-même. Et ça lui suffisait amplement. _

**« Je les ai écrites. Mais je n'ai rien envoyé. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec moi. Peut être que tu m'avais oublié, et refait ta vie. Et ... Et.. J'appréhendais cette rencontre. »**

_Ruki le frappa encore une fois, en lui disant très mécontent._

**« Tu te moques de moi! Comment... Comment j'aurais pu t'oublier hein? Dis pas des conneries! »**

**« Tous ça n'as plus d'importance. Tu est là. En face de moi. Et.. Je t'aime à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. »**

_Ruki le serra dans ses bras encore une fois. Il aimait quand Reita lui disait des choses gentilles. Il aimait ça. Il se lova contre son beau décoloré, et lui demanda alors, curieux._

**« T'as fais quoi pendant tous ce temps? J'espère que y'avais personne d'autres! Sinon il faudra que je te tue! »**

**« J'étais occupés. Je courrais à droite, à gauche pour faire des papiers, et être enfin libre. Et puis, quand je ne courrais pas. Je ne faisais que penser à toi. Je n'avais pas une seconde pour regarder n'importe qui d'autre. Tu est vraiment spécial Ruki. »**

_Ruki fit un joli sourire. Il était content que Reita ne touches à personne d'autre. C'était son sien. Son décoloré. Son n'amoureux. Son sien rien qu'à lui que personne il devait toucher, sous peine de mourir de sa mains! Il se serra encore plus contre Reita, et lui demanda alors, doucement._

**« Dis moi encore comment tu m'aimes... S'il te plait. »**

**« Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et personne ne pourras jamais m'enlever cet amour pour toi. Tu entends ça? Personne ne pourras me faire changer d'avis. »**

_Ruki était tellement heureux. Tellement, tellement, qu'il sentait son petit coeur exploser sous le bonheur de revoir son Reita. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Et rien que pour ça, Ruki se sentait redevable a une force supérieur, si elle existait. Il répondit tout aussi amoureusement à son beau Reita._

**« Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais... Tu m'as tellement manqué, tellement... Tellement... »**

_Ruki émit un sourire, et doucement, alla pour embrasser son beau Reita... Mais il se stoppa a quelques centimètres des lèvres de son beau blondinet. Une question le chagrinait. Il fixa alors Reita droit dans ses petits yeux, et lui demanda sérieusement._

**« J'ai le droit au moins de faire ça? Tu ne partiras plus jamais? Plus jamais? »**

_Reita avait eut un peu peur de ce que Ruki pouvait lui dire. Il était si heureux de retrouver son nain, qu'il n'avait pas penser que Ruki pouvait poser ce genre de questions. Pourtant, c'était la raison pour laquelle il était partit. Reita eut un doux sourire, et lui répondit alors._

**« Tous les droits que tu veux. Je suis ici pour un moment, et je ne partirais jamais plus sans toi. »**

_Ruki eut un énorme sourire, et finit alors ce qu'il avait commencé. Il scella ses lèvres à celle de son beau Reita d'amour. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il rêvait de l'avoir à lui... Si seulement, il n'y avait pas cours, il aurait pu emmener Reita chez lui... Si seulement... Mais Ruki resta raisonnable, et bien que leurs baiser n'avaient rien de vraiment chastes, ils finirent par s'arrêter, et partir a l'école. Mains dans la mains. Ils avaient tellements de choses à se raconter. Tellement d'amour que Ruki devait à Reita. Il voulait montrer au décoloré, comment il était devenu un élève brillant, dans les dix premiers de son école, et surtout... Il voulait lui montrer combien il pouvait l'aimer, et que Reita lui avait manqué. Ruki faisait les choses bien, et ça c'était une bonne chose pour tout le monde. _

_Reita était assez heureux, car Ruki avait fait son chemin tout seul, et il était devenu quelqu'un de bien, sans son aide. Reita ne voulait plus jamais le quitter, parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cette déchirure, et cette souffrance d'être sans lui, aussi longtemps. Il était enfin libre, il n'appartenait plus à personne, et avait enfin de le droit, d'aimer, et de faire l'amour si ça lui chantait, avec Ruki. Et ça, c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait leurs arriver. Vivre leurs amours. _

.

.

_

* * *

_

.

. Chapitre Court. Mais Chapitre de Fin, et je pense que c'est la meilleurs choses qui pouvait arriver ^^


End file.
